Sailor Moon: Lunas del Universo
by Lilupixie
Summary: Las soberanas de las lunas del universo han caido, solo quedan las soberanas de dos lunas, sus vidas y sus cristales se encuentran en peligro, estrellas fugaces vendran en su auxilio
1. Lunas y flores

**CAPITULO 1 LUNAS Y FLORES  
**

Han pasado algunos años desde que las sailor scouts derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia y a su séquito de sailor malvadas, parecía que la paz por fin se encontraba presente y Tokio de Cristal no se veía tan lejano, pero algo está por cambiar.

Las gobernantes de las lunas del universo han caído, sus reinos han sido destruidos y solo faltan dos. La luna de la tierra y la luna Hyaki, una encontrada y protegida; la otra perdida. Unas estrellas del pasado regresarán para ayudar, amores correspondidos surgirán y un nuevo amor se creará.

Los sueños premonitorios de una joven traen consigo la desgracia para el sistema solar de la vía láctea, los cristales protegidos por las soberanas de la luna se encuentran en peligro.

**PLANETA KINMOKU**

**- Palacio de las flores**

**Princesa Kakyuu:** ¿Estas seguro de eso Yao? _(preocupada)_

**Yao:** Completamente, los reinos de las lunas regentes de otros sistemas solares del universo han sido destruidos por completo (guerrero corpulento y gran musculatura general del planeta) no queda nada.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Eso es imposible ¿acaso ha regresado de la muerte? ¿Qué es lo que desea ahora?

**Yao:** Lo que siempre buscó mi señora, los cristales de las soberanas de la luna.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** ¿qué lunas son las que faltan?

**Yao:** La luna de la Tierra y la de este planeta, mi señora.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Afortunadamente la princesa de la luna Hyaki no ha sido encontrada, pero la princesa Serena puede que esté en peligro, es necesario avisar de inmediato a las guardianas.

**Yao:** Descuide mi señora, escriba el mensaje que los mensajeros lo harán llegar sin problema _(retirándose a preparar a los mensajeros)_

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Necesito avisarle a la líder de las sailor exteriores, lo que está pasando _(preocupada)_

**-LA PRINCESA SE DIRIGE A SUS APOSENTOS A ESCRIBIR LA CARTA DIRIGIDA A SAILOR URANUS, LOS STARLIGHT NOTAN LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE SU PRINCESA Y SE ACERCAN A ELLA PARA AVERIGUAR LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO-**

**Taiki:** ¿qué sucede su alteza?

**Yaten:** ¿por qué ese rostro de preocupación?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Amigos míos, será necesario que regresen a la Tierra

**Seiya:** ¿Qué está diciendo? _(con ligera felicidad)_

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Un antiguo enemigo que creía muerto ha regresado del mas allá y quiere obtener los cristales de las soberanas de las lunas del universo, desafortunadamente ya ha atacado varios reinos… los únicos faltantes son los de la Tierra y el de nuestro planeta.

**Yaten:** Pero mi señora, no encontramos a la princesa Karylin, ella está a salvo ¿no cree?

**Seiya:** Sólo mi bombón está en problemas, debemos ir lo antes posible _(dando media vuelta y alejándose, cuando la princesa lo detiene)_

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Me temo que no Seiya, la reencarnación de la princesa Karylin está en la Tierra, posiblemente esa persona no sepa acerca de su pasado y si es así está vulnerable, sería más fácil para el enemigo atacarla.

**Taiki:** Si es así, debemos encontrarla.

**Yaten:** Hay que salir cuanto antes para el sistema solar de la vía láctea.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Es necesario que esperen a recibir noticias de la carta que acabo de mandar a Sailor Uranus.

**Seiya:** ¡¡Noticias de ella, jamás aceptará nuestra ayuda¡¡

**Princesa Kakyuu:** No estés tan seguro de ello.

**PLANETA TIERRA**

**- Templo Hikawa, habitación del fuego sagrado**

**Rei: **Fuego sagrado ¿quien es este enemigo que se acerca con cautela a nuestro hogar? ¿por qué no podemos tener la paz que tanto deseamos? _(el fuego sagrado le responde con una luna atravesada por una flecha negra, la luna se tiñe de rojo) _¿Qué significa? _(el fuego se enciende aun mas llegando las llamas hasta el techo de la habitación para luego ser solo una llamarada) _ Esto no me gusta nada, deberé preguntarle a Michiru.

**- Casa de las Sailor Exteriores**

**Michiru:** ¿Te sucede algo Haruka?

**Haruka:** Los vientos están intranquilos, algo se aproxima estoy segura _(mirando a los cielos)_

**Hotaru:** Y no te equivocas papá Haruka _(Michiru y Haruka voltean)_

**Michiru:** ¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos, Hotaru?

**Hotaru:** Es una de las mariposas de la Princesa Kakyuu, al parecer tiene un aviso importante que darnos.

**-EN ESO LA MARIPOSA SE POSA EN LA MANO DE HARUKA, QUE INMEDIATAMENTE DE TRANSFORMA EN UNA IMAGEN HOLOGRÁFICA DE LA PRINCESA DE KINMOKU-**

**Princesa Kakyu:** Este es un aviso urgente, es necesario una reunión con las sailor scouts del sistema solar de la vía láctea, un nuevo enemigo se ha presentado, su princesa se encuentra en peligro, por favor envíen con este mensajero su respuesta lo mas pronto posible, no hay tiempo que perder _(la imagen se transforma de nuevo en una mariposa)_

**Michiru:** ¿Un nuevo enemigo? _(tocándose el mentón)_

**Hotaru:** Pensé que Galaxia era la última, parece ser que entramos de nuevo en acción por la salvación de nuestra princesa.

**Haruka:** Si la princesa Kakyuu piensa traer a esos starlights, pierde su tiempo no los aceptaré _(cerrando los puños)_

**Setsuna:** Tenemos que hacerlo, ellos tienen mas información del enemigo que nosotros _(entrando a la sala)_ debes mandar la respuesta.

**Haruka:** De acuerdo _(resignada)_ les diré que se presenten mañana por la noche.

**Hotaru:** ¿Les avisamos a las demás?

**Haruka:** Primero quiero saber que es lo que se aproxima, tal vez sea una falsa alarma.

**Michiru:** No creo que la princesa Kakyuu se preste a bromas y mucho menos de este tipo.

**Setsuna:** Aun así debemos prever cualquier cosa.

**Hotaru:** ¿Viste algo en las puertas del tiempo?

**Setsuna:** Saben que no puedo revelarles lo que sé, pero si les puedo decir que este enemigo se hará presente muy pronto, tal vez antes de que las estrellas lleguen.

**TREN RUMBO A TOKIO**

**- Vagón Privado**

**Joven 1:** Hace mucho que no las veo, me pregunto si ellas dos siguen peleando _(admirando el paisaje)_

**Joven 2:** Te aseguro que se pelean mas prima, no sabes lo que me ha costado hacerle de árbitro _(suspirando)_

**Joven 1:** Bueno pero no las cambiarias por nada ¿o si?

**Joven 2:** A veces me dan ganas, si tuviera el poder de regresar el tiempo, créeme que lo haría sin dudarlo _(sonriendo)_

**Joven 1:** No te lo creo _(sonriendo)_ aunque si yo tuviera el poder de cambiar el tiempo, sabes a donde regresaría ¿verdad?

**Joven 2:** Antes de la muerte de tu hermano Andrik ¿sigues culpándote por ello? No fue tu culpa.

**Joven 1:** Eso ahora lo sé… el siempre supo que moriría joven, sabes que podía ver el futuro.

**¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ AHORA QUE EL ENEMIGO VA TRAS LAS LUNAS DEL UNIVERSO?**

**¿DÓNDE ESTA LA OTRA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA?**

****DEJEN REVIEWS E IDEAS POR FAVOR**  
**


	2. Entre trenes y café

**CAPÍTULO 2 ENTRE TRENES Y CAFE**

**ESTACIÓN DE TREN DE TOKIO**

**- Sala de arribo**

**Rania:** Parece que Tokio no ha cambiado nada _(joven de tez aceitunada, cabellos plateados, en capas hasta la media espalda y mechas azul cielo en las puntas, ojos color ámbar casi felinos, cuerpo esbelto y torneado)_

**Sora:** Bueno tal vez no la estación de trenes, pero te aseguro que lo demás si Rania _(joven de tez clara, cabellos color violeta corto, ojos color azul y cuerpo delgado)_ ¿hace cuanto que no vienes?

**Rania:** Desde que tenía 10 años, recuerda que por la enfermedad de mamá tuvimos que irnos.

**Melina:** En eso tiene razón, ya te extrañábamos primita _(joven de estatura media, tez clara de cuerpo esbelto, ojos color violeta, cabello rojizo y corto en melena)_

**Rania:** Gracias ¿y donde están Hanna y Kayla? _(buscando con la mirada)_

**Kayla:** Atrás de ti _(joven de estatura media, tez clara, ojos color gris y cabello rojizo ondulado, gemela de Melina)_ creo que necesitas lentes.

**Hanna:** _(sosteniendo un ramos de lirios blancos)_ Mas bien otros ojos _(joven alta mayor al promedio, cabello color azul marino largo ojos verde aceituna y cuerpo bien torneado, hermana de Sora)_

**Rania:** Muy graciosa, tonta _(sonriendo)_

**Melina:** Perdónala, sabes que siempre le han gustado tus ojos.

**Rania:** Lo sé, recuerdo que cuando era niña pensaba que me los iba a sacar _(burlándose)_

**Hanna:** Eso nunca se me ocurrió _(pensativa)_

**Sora:** Vámonos que el amigo de Andrik nos espera a la salida.

**Rania:** Después de tanto tiempo de la muerte de Andrik _(melancólica)_ me dará gusto verlo.

**- Salida de la estación de trenes**

**Rania:** Pero si no haz cambiado nada _(dándole un caluroso abrazo)_ que gusto me da verte Darien.

**Darien:** A mi tambien me da gusto verte pequeña _(viéndola de arriba a abajo)_ bueno ni tan pequeña _(sonriendo)_

**Sora:** De eso no cabe la menor duda, en Hokkaido yo esperaba ver a la niña de hace 10 años o por lo menos a una chiquilla, por algo fui a la isla, no vaya siendo que se perdiera en el camino.

**Hanna:** Tienes razón _(sonriendo)_

**Rania:** Por más que les dije que perderme sería imposible _(molesta)_ no me hicieron caso.

**Darien:** Bueno, eres lo único que les queda _(apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica)_ y ya que estas aquí vamos a tu nuevo hogar.

**Melina:** Gracias por llevarla Darien, nosotros nos veremos mas tarde _(despidiéndose de él)_

**Kayla y Hanna:** Adiós _(haciendo reverencia)_

**Rania:** Para que lo hicieron venir entonces _(gota en la cabeza)_ si ustedes ya tenían el transporte

**Sora:** Tenemos otros asuntos pendientes que atender, además tu departamento está listo, así que no tendrás porque quedarte con nosotros.

**Rania:** ¿Pensé que estaría la próxima semana? Mejor me hubieran dicho que no me querían en su casa.

**Kayla:** Pensamos que querías estar sola, así que ni te quejes, nos vemos después.

**Melina:** Por que no le muestras los cambios de la ciudad y les presentas a tus amigos Darien.

Darien: No te preocupes, lo haré _(despidiéndose de las chicas)_ bueno vámonos _(tomando su maleta)_

**Rania:** En verdad no era necesario que te hicieran venir, lo siento _(apenada)_

**Darien:** Descuida me gustará mucho recordar las cosas que hacíamos de niños junto con Andrik.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Sala**

**Rania:** Vaya es mas grande de lo que imaginé, lo bueno que les dije que quería uno pequeño… te imaginas si les digo que quiero uno enorme _(acercándose al balcón)_

**Darien:** De seguro intentan comprar la casa más grande de esta ciudad _(dejando la maleta en el recibidor)_

**Rania:** Lo que si no puedo negar es la maravillosa vista que tiene _(deslumbrada por el paisaje)_ ¿es ese el parque no. 10?

**Darien:** Si el mismo _(mirando por la ventana)_

**Rania:** En verdad la ciudad si que ha cambiado… ¿Andrew y Unazuki siguen atendiendo el Crown?

**Darien:** Ahora es mas grande, hasta tienen una pequeña cafetería, de hecho me veré ahí con mis amigos, vamos para que te conozcan.

**Rania:** Gracias, solo iré a cambiarme _(tomando su maleta y yendo a su habitación)_

**-DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS, SALEN DEL DEPARTAMENTO Y SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL CROWN, A LA ENTRADA VIERON A UNOS VIEJOS CONOCIDOS-**

**Rania:** ¿Andrew eres tú?

**Andrew:** ¡!Rania, que sorpresa verte de nuevo!! _(dándole un abrazo)_ ¿Cuándo llegaste?

**Darien:** Hace unas horas, fui por ella a la estación.

**Unazuki:** ¡!Rania!! Increíble como haz cambiado _(sorprendida)_

**Rania:** Espero que para bien _(burlándose)_

**Unazuki:** Por supuesto.

**-****UN GRUPO DE CHICAS OBSERVABA LA ESCENA, EXTRAÑADOS DE LA CORDIALIDAD DE ANDREW, UNAZUKI Y SOBRETODO DE DARIEN ANTE LA RECIEN LLEGADA, ALGO QUE PUSO CELOSA A UNA RUBIA-**

**Serena:** ¿Quién es esa mujer que llega con mi Darien? _(enojada, rompiendo la servilleta en pedacitos)_

**Amy:** Quien sabe, parece ser que Andrew y Unazuki también la conocen.

**Mina:** Un antiguo amor de Darien _(poniendo cara de malosa)_

**Serena:** Enseguida lo averiguaré.

**Rei:** Serena siéntate, vienen para acá.

**-****LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS SE ACERCAN A LA MESA DE LAS CHICAS-**

**Darien:** Hola chicas, que bueno que están todas reunidas, quisiera presentarles a una vieja amiga de nuestra infancia.

**Serena:** ¿Amiga de la infancia? _(donde he visto esos ojos, me resultan familiares)_

**Unazuki:** Crecimos juntos hasta que tuvo que irse de Tokio, pero ya está de regreso; ella es Rania Yue.

**Rania:** Un placer conocerlos _(un dulce aroma a flores de cerezo inundó la cafetería)_

**Amy:** Mucho gusto Rania, soy Amy _(saludando)_ ellas son Rei, Mina, Lita y…

**Serena:** Mi nombres es Serena y soy la novia de Darien _(tomándolo del brazo)_

**Rania:** Mucho gusto Serena, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer al fin conocerte _(sonriendo)_

**Mina:** Vamos siéntate con nosotras _(jalando a la chica de ojos ambarinos a sentarse)_ y que te trae de regreso a esta ciudad.

**Rania:** Deseaba cambiar de ambiente y atender unos asuntos inconclusos que dejó mi padre.

**Rei:** ¿Qué asuntos son esos?

**Mina:** Acaso tu padre era… ¿de la mafia? _(caída colectiva)_

**Chicas:** ¡!Mina!!

**Rania****:** _(riéndose)_ No, él era el dueño del Hospital General de Jubban, al morir me lo ha heredado.

**Amy:** ¿Tu padre era el Dr. Renzo Yue?

**Rania:** Si, era él _(cara de tristeza)_ a causa de la enfermedad de mi madre, decidió irse de la ciudad a un lugar más tranquilo. Sin embargo el siguió viajando para encontrar una cura, que jamás encontró.

**Lita:** ¿Acaso tu madre era la pintora Sakura?

**Serena:** La pintora Sakura ¿Quién es ella? _(gota en la cabeza)_

**Unazuki:** Ella era la pintora de las hadas, sus cuadros eran pinturas de ese mundo de fantasía.

**Andrew:** El cuadro que está en la habitación de Unazuki, fue un regalo de ella.

**Rei:** Ese es un cuadro muy hermoso, siempre me ha gustado _(recordando el cuadro)_

**Serena:** Si es un cuadro muy bonito.

**Amy:** Tu padre, murió de soledad ¿verdad?

**Rania:** Ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, el hecho de perder a mi madre y a mi hermano tiempo después lo devastó, se dejó morir _(una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, Serena le da su pañuelo)_

**Lita:** Se lo que es perder a alguien, lo siento mucho.

**Mina:** ¿De que se murió tu hermano?

**Darien:** Accidente de auto _(apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica)_ fue hace 5 años.

**Rania:** Bueno ya basta de cosas tristes _(regresándole el pañuelo a Serena)_ Darien me dijo se están preparando para su examen de admisión a la Universidad.

**Serena:** Ay ni me lo recuerdes.

**Rania:** ¿No sabes que estudiar?

**Rei:** Ni siquiera sabemos como pasó el examen de la preparatoria

**Serena:** Ya basta Rei _(gritando, y así siguieron peleando largo rato)_

**Rania:** Se quieren mucho ¿verdad?

**Mina:** Ni que lo digas ¿y tú que estudiarás Rania?

**Rania:** Me gusta el diseño, así estudiaré Diseño de modas.

**Andrew:** Parece ser que heredaste el talento y la imaginación de tu mamá _(sonriéndole afectuosamente, cosa que puso celosa a una castaña)_

**Rania:** Gracias _(ruborizándose)_

**Rei:** Bueno ya es tarde, hemos estado platicando sin darnos cuenta de la hora _(mirando su reloj)_

**Amy:** Es mejor irnos.

**Andrew:** Tienen razón, esperen a que cierre el lugar y las llevo chicas.

**Chicas:** ¡!Gracias!!

**Rania:** Bueno, nos veremos mañana en la escuela.

**Serena:** ¿Mañana en la escuela?

**Darien:** Al parecer Sora la inscribió en la preparatoria de Jubban con ustedes.

**Mina:** Genial, entonces nos vemos mañana.

**-DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS, ANDREW LLEVÓ A AMY, MINA, REI Y LITA A SUS CASAS, DARIEN LLEVÓ A RANIA Y A SERENA A LAS SUYAS-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Balcón**

**Rania:** No cabe duda que la ciudad si ha cambiado _(mirando hacia el parque)_ posiblemente si me hubiera perdido.

**-****EN ESO OBSERVA EL FIRMAMENTO LLENO DE ESTRELLAS, CUANDO VE APARECER CUATRO ESTRELLAS FUGACES-**

**Rania:** Jamás había visto algo como eso _(sorprendida)_ tal vez pida un deseo _(cerrando los ojos para pensar en su deseo)_ bueno _(estirándose)_ ahora si me voy a dormir; mañana será un día agotador.

****NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y LAS PAREJAS QUE DESEAN****


	3. Estrellas fugaces

**CAPÍTULO 3 ESTRELLAS FUGACES**

**-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, RANIA SE PREPARO PARA IR A LA PREPARATORIA, AL LLEGAR A SU SALÓN DE CLASES, VIO ALGUNAS CARAS CONOCIDAS-**

**Sr. Ginzu: **Jóvenes, les suplico guarden silencio… ella será una nueva compañera de clases, su nombre es Rania Yue espero la traten bien y le ayuden en lo que sea necesario.

**Rania: **Muchas gracias Sr. Ginzu ¿cuál será mi lugar?

**Sr. Ginzu: **Déjame ver _(observando el salón)_ siéntate atrás de la Srita. Tsukino _(señalando a Serena)_

**Rania: **Gracias _(dirigiéndose a su asiento y saludando a las chicas)_

**Serena: **Que bueno que te tocó en el mismo salón que nosotras.

**Mina: **Así estaremos todas juntas.

**-AL PASAR LAS HORAS DE CLASE Y CONOCER A TODOS LOS MAESTROS DE ESE AÑO, LAS CHICAS SE DIERON CUENTA QUE RANIA ERA MUY INTELIGENTE, LA COMPARACIÓN CON AMY NO SE DIO PARA MENOS, A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA, SE ENCONTRARON CON REI Y DARIEN-**

**Rei: **Hola chicas, ¿qué tal les fue?

**Mina: **Al parecer tenemos otro cerebrito en el grupo _(mirando a Rania)_ que nos ayude con las tareas.

**Rania: **No es para tanto chicas _(sonrojándose como tomate)_

**Serena: **Si parecía que Amy y tú estaban en una competencia.

**Amy: **Bueno he de aceptar que casi me ganas Rania.

**Rania: **Solo me faltaron unos segundos _(riendo)_

**Darien: **¿a dónde vamos ahora?

**Mina: **Pues al Crown ¿adonde más?

**-EN ESO UNAS CHICAS APARECEN EN SU AUTO-**

**Haruka: **¿van al Crown? Nosotros nos dirigimos allá.

**Lita: **Está bien nos vemos en unos minutos.

**Michiru: **De acuerdo, nos vemos _(despidiéndose)_

**Rania:** ¿quiénes son ellas?

**Serena:** Son unas amigas, ven con nosotros y te las presentamos.

**Rania:** Está bien, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

**-TODOS SE DIRIGIERON EN SUS AUTOS A LA CAFETERIA DE ANDREW Y UNAZUKI, SE SENTARON EN LA MESA MAS GRANDE Y…-**

**Haruka:** ¿Y quien es esta nueva chica, cabeza de bombón?

**Serena:** Su nombre es Rania Yue, es nueva en la escuela. Rania ellas son Setsuna Meio, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh y Hotaru Tomoe.

**Rania:** Un placer conocerlas.

**Hotaru:** Tu nombre me suena familiar… ¡¡eres la hija de Sakura¡¡

**Haruka:** ¿la pintora? Vaya si que es una sorpresa.

**Michiru:** Eso significa que eres prima de Melina Taeda ¿verdad?

**Rania:** Si, así es… creo que tendrán un concierto juntas la próxima semana.

**Rei:** ¿Tu prima toca algún instrumento?

**Haruka:** Bromeas, su prima es tan famosa como Michiru, toca el chelo.

**Lita:** Parece que tu familia está llena de artistas _(sonriendo)_

**Rania:** Eso creo… Sora es editora de una revista, Kayla es piloto de F1 y Hanna… bueno ella está en 1er año de preparatoria.

**Hotaru:** ¿Hanna Latzia… es tu prima?

**Rania:** ¿La conoces? _(extrañada)_

**Hotaru:** Es mi compañera de clases.

**Darien:** Si que el mundo es pequeño.

**Serena:** Ya lo creo.

**-SIGUIERON PLATICANDO POR LARGO RATO…-**

**Rei:** El tiempo si que vuela cuando estamos cómodas, será mejor irnos ¿no les parece?

**Amy:** Estoy de acuerdo _(mirando su reloj)_

**Darien:** Chicas, mejor vámonos, no quiero que se les haga de noche.

**Rania:** Tranquilo Darien, yo puedo llevarlas, no te preocupes.

**Haruka:** En ese caso, nos vemos mañana.

**Rei:** Yo necesito hablar algo contigo Michiru _(acercándose a la joven)_

**Lita:** Bueno nos vamos entonces; hasta mañana Andrew.

**Andrew:** Adiós chicas, nos vemos, se van con cuidado.

**-EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO…-**

**Michiru:** ¿De qué quieres hablar Rei?

**Rei:** Necesito saber, si tu espejo ha detectado a algún enemigo.

**Setsuna:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Rei:** Estoy segura que algo se aproxima, pero no se que es… el fuego sagrado me ha dado una premonición que me asusta.

**Haruka:** ¿Qué clase de premonición? _(preocupada)_

**Rei:** Una luna atravesada por una flecha negra, la luna se tiñe de rojo, como si fuera sangre. Chicas estoy segura que ustedes saben algo… por favor ¿qué es?

**Michiru:** Será mejor que nos acompañes a casa Rei.

**Rei:** Tiene que ver con Serena ¿verdad?

**Setsuna:** Tú lo haz dicho, vámonos que nos pueden estar esperando.

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Sala**

**Seiya:** ¿cuánto más debemos esperarlas? _(tamborileando los dedos en su rodilla)_

**Princesa Kakyuu:** El que sea necesario, no te desesperes _(alguien entra por la puerta)_

**Haruka:** Vaya si están aquí ¿esperaron mucho? _(diciendo sarcásticamente)_

**Yaten:** No tanto, no te preocupes.

**Rei:** ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? _(mirando a los 3 jóvenes y a la chica de cabellos de fuego)_

**Setsuna:** Ellos saben lo que se aproxima… traeré un poco de té _(saliendo rumbo a la cocina)_

**Michiru:** Muy bien… ¿A qué han venido?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Quisiera agradecer, el que me hayan contestado tan rápido el mensaje, es de suma importancia lo que les tengo que decir.

**Rei:** Es un nuevo enemigo ¿no es así?

**Taiki:** Así es sailor de fuego.

**Setsuna:** _(con una charola)_ ¿qué tan peligroso es?

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Más que Sailor Galaxia y Caos. Este nuevo enemigo ya ha destruido otros reinos lunares.

**Michiru:** ¿otros reinos lunares? ¿Hay más de uno?

**Yaten:** Así es, las princesas y guardianas de cada reino lunar del universo han sido destruidas.

**Haruka:** ¿cuáles soberanas faltan?

**Seiya:** Nuestra presencia aquí debe darte una idea.

**Hotaru:** La princesa de la luna plateada.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Y la princesa de la luna Hyaki, de nuestro planeta.

**Rei:** Luna Hyaki ¿en donde está ella?

**Taiki:** Eso quisiéramos saber, cuando renacieron los planetas después de la destrucción de caos, nuestra princesa lunar no apareció donde debía.

**Michiru:** Entonces creen que ella se encuentra aquí.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Posiblemente, lo que me preocupa es que tal vez no sepa quien es en realidad, puede que esté en grave peligro.

**Setsuna:** ¿qué es lo que el enemigo desea?

**Seiya:** El cristal de plata de su princesa y el cristal Lexus de nuestra princesa lunar. Estas dos princesas son las únicas que faltan, el enemigo no tarda en aparecer.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Eso no es todo… al parecer roba también las gemas de vida de los habitantes de las lunas y planetas que destruye.

**Rei:** ¿gemas de vida, que es eso?

**Taiki:** Por lo que he investigado, cada ser viviente del universo, tiene una gema de vida que le da el poder de vivir, cada ser viviente, tiene una gema con forma diferente, dependiendo de su habilidad nata.

**Hotaru:** ¿eso significa?

**Taiki:** La gema puede ser un dragón, un ave, un gato… lo que te imagines, es decir, la gema es como el tótem de esa persona, si se extingue, la persona no vuelve a ser la misma.

**Rei:** Eso no puede ser _(sorprendida)_ tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que el enemigo se presente.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Por eso hemos venido, para ayudarles.

**Haruka:** No necesitamos su ayuda, podremos enfrentar al enemigo solas… gracias alteza.

**Seiya:** Les dije que no aceptarían, majestad _(mirando con recelo a Haruka)_

**Princesa Kakyuu:** De todas formas, deben quedarse, tienen que encontrar a la princesa Karylin. Por favor Sailor Uranus, permítannos ayudar, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que su princesa nos devolvió nuestro hogar _(suplicante)_

**Michiru:** Descuide, aceptaremos su ayuda _(mirando a Haruka)_

**Haruka:** Si no hay otra opción, que más da, está bien, nos ayudarán, pero si tú _(refiriéndose a Seiya)_ llegas a intervenir entre nuestros príncipes, te las verás conmigo ¿quedó claro?

**Seiya:** Está bien, no intervendré _(eso crees tú)_ ¿qué excusa daremos por nuestro regreso?

**Rei:** ¿vacaciones?

**Setsuna:** Tendremos que decirles a las demás, la verdadera razón, se les hará extraño ¿no creen?

**Hotaru:** Eso es cierto, mañana saliendo de la escuela.

**Rei:** Nos reuniremos en el Templo Hikawa.

**Chicos:** De acuerdo.

**Princesa Kakyuu:** Si es así yo me retiro, espero encuentren a la princesa Karylin, amigos míos.

**Seiya:** No se preocupe alteza, lo haremos, váyase sin cuidado, ya hemos dejado instrucciones a Yao para su protección.

**-ESA NOCHE LOS HERMANOS KOU, REGRESARON A SU DEPARTAMENTO EN LA CIUDAD, LA PRINCESA KAKYUU REGRESO A KINMOKU Y LAS SAILOR SE FUERON A ESPERAR UN NUEVO DIA-**

**EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ**

**- Habitación de la joven, sueño de la joven**

**-El lugar está cubierto de una completa oscuridad, en el cielo se observa a la luna que brilla con toda su intensidad, de pronto una flecha oscura atraviesa el corazón de la luna tiñéndola de rojo. Las cadenas se rompen, el agua se seca, las flores se marchitan, el fuego se extingue y el viento deja de soplar; un cambio acaba de suceder-**

**Joven:** ¡¡No¡¡ _(se levanta acercándose al ventanal de su habitación)_ ¿qué significa este sueño? _(observando a la luna creciente en el cielo) _¿Por qué siento, como si a veces fuera otra persona?


	4. Reunión de estrellas

**CAPÍTULO 4 REUNIÓN DE ESTRELLAS**

**PREPARATORIA JUBBAN**

**- Patio de la escuela**

**Rania:** ¿qué es todo ese alboroto? _(dirigiéndose a Amy)_

**Amy:** No lo sé, acabo de llegar _(observando a la multitud en el patio de la escuela)_ ¿quieres averiguar?

**Rania:** No, mejor vamos al salón ¿te parece?

**Amy:** Si, vamos _(en eso se acerca una rubia entusiasmada)_

**Mina:** ¡¡Chicas¡¡ no saben quien regresó, estoy tan emocionada _(saltando de un lado a otro)_

**Rania:** Si dejaras de saltar y nos lo dijeras lo sabríamos ¿no crees? _(siguiendo a la chica con la mirada)_

**Lita:** Parece ser que los Three Lights han regresado _(mirando hacia la multitud y acercándose a las demás)_

**Rania:** ¿los three lights? ¿quiénes son?

**Mina:** ¡¡¿Queeeee?¡¡¡ no sabes quienes son los Three Lights _(casi se desmaya de la impresión)_ son el grupo de música más famoso de todos los tiempos.

**Rania:** Lo siento, no pensé que fueran tan importantes _(apenada)_

**Serena:** Hola chicas, ya se enteraron que regresaron los chicos ¿por qué será esta vez? _(pensativa)_

**Lita:** Nos extrañaron _(riendo)_

**Mina:** Yo espero que si y mas si me extrañó Yaten _(corazones en los ojos)_

**Rania:** ¿Ustedes conocen a ese grupo?

**-EN ESO EL TIMBRE SUENA Y LAS CHICAS SE DIRIGEN A SU SALÓN DE CLASE-**

**Sr. Ginzu:** _(lo que ahora me faltaba mas alumnos y para acabarla famosos)_ jóvenes, como se habrán dado cuenta, antiguos compañeros regresan después de algún tiempo de ausencia, para quienes no los conocen…

**Mina:** Eso sería imposible maestro, bueno aunque tal vez haya gente _(mirando a Rania, causando que la chica se ruborizara)_

**Sr. Ginzu:** Gracias Srita. Aino, bueno ellos son los hermanos Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou…

**Mina:** Mejor conocidos como los Three Lights _(levantándose de su asiento)_

**Sr. Ginzu:** Gracias Srita Aino _(cara de dragón escupe fuego)_ siéntese… Taiki por favor siéntate detrás de la Srita. Mizuno, Yaten enfrente de la Srita. Aino y Seiya _(mirando las bancas vacías)_ detrás de la Srita. Yue.

**Hnos. Kou:** Gracias _(dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares)_

**Taiki:** Lista para la competencia Amy _(susurrándole al oído y sentándose en su lugar)_

**Yaten:** Hola linda _(guiñándole el ojo a Mina)_

**Seiya:** Hola bombón _(saludando a Serena y sentándose detrás de ella)_

**Rania:** ¡¡Tarado¡¡ quítate de encima _(empujando a Seiya para que se levantara)_

**Sr. Ginzu:** Sr. Kou dije detrás de la Srita Yue, no encima de ella _(los compañeros de clase se burlan, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara)_

**Seiya:** Lo siento mucho _(haciendo una reverencia y al mismo tiempo oliendo el dulce aroma a flores de cerezo)_

**Rania:** La próxima vez utiliza lentes, tal vez te funcionen para ver _(enojada)_ ahora déjame ver la clase quieres.

**-LAS HORAS PASARON Y POR FIN LLEGÓ EL ANHELADO RECESO, PARA TODOS, EN ESPECIAL PARA LAS CHICAS PUES QUERÍAN SABER EL MOTIVO DEL REGRESO DE LAS ESTRELLAS-**

**Serena:** ¿Rania nos acompañas? _(mirando a la joven de ojos ambarinos recoger sus cosas)_

**Rania:** Adelántense ahorita voy… ¿dónde lo habré dejado? _(buscando entre sus cosas)_

**Seiya:** ¿Buscas esto, felina? _(mostrando un brazalete con colgantes de símbolos extraños)_

**Rania:** Si… gracias y mi nombre es Rania _(saliendo del salón)_

**Amy:** Creíamos que te habías perdido _(dirigiéndose a Rania)_

**Mina:** Ya te íbamos a buscar al fondo de la Tierra _(gota en la cabeza de los presentes)_

**Rania:** Lo siento es que buscaba mi brazalete, al parecer cuando empuje a ese tarado se me zafó… pero ya la recuperé.

**Yaten:** Si el tarado es nuestro hermano, tienes razón es un tarado por no ver a tan hermosa chica _(besando su mano)_

**Rania:** Gracias _(poniendo celosa a una rubia)_

**Serena:** ¡¡Ay no¡¡ se me olvido mi bebida _(poniendo cara de puchero)_

**Rania:** Descuida yo voy a comprar una a la cafetería, te puedo traer una.

**Serena:** Gracias Rania _(abrazando a la chica)_

**Rania:** De nada… ¿alguien quiere algo más?

**Chicos:** No gracias.

**-LA CHICA SE RETIRA DEL LUGAR DE REUNIÓN A LO QUE APROVECHARON PARA INDAGAR EN LA RAZÓN DE SU LLEGADA-**

**Mina:** Ahora si chicos ¿qué hacen de vuelta en la Tierra? _(intrigada)_

**Taiki:** Estamos en una búsqueda muy importante para nuestro sistema solar.

**Amy:** ¿La princesa Kakyuu se perdió de nuevo?

**Yaten:** No, pero si perdimos a una princesa.

**Serena:** No entendí nada _(rascándose la cabeza)_

**Seiya:** _(acercándose a ellos)_ estamos buscando a nuestra princesa lunar, la princesa Karylin.

**Lita:** ¿Está aquí en la Tierra?

**Taiki:** Eso creemos, pero para enterarse de todo nos reuniremos en el Templo Hikawa hoy en la tarde ¿les parece?

**Chicas:** ¡¡Si¡¡

**Rania:** Listo… aquí tienes Serena jugo de manzana _(entregándole una botella)_

**Serena:** Gracias Rania _(abriendo la botella y tomando un gran sorbo)_

**Seiya:** ¿Y a mi no me traes nada, felina?

**Hnos. Kou:** ¿felina?

**Rania:** ¡¡Te dije que mi nombre es Rania, acaso te lo tengo que deletrear…mejor te lo digo con señas con eso de que no ves muy bien¡¡

**Seiya:** Pero te queda mas felina, por tus ojos _(acercándose a tocar su cara, la chica se lo impide con un rápido movimiento de karate, que lo deja en el suelo)_

**Lita:** Eres muy fuerte Rania.

**Rania:** Gracias… eso es para que aprendas, si me disculpan voy a la biblioteca _(dándose la vuelta, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver)_

**Yaten:** Al parecer, ella no será fácil hermanito _(burlándose)_

**Taiki:** Deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te alzó por los aires _(carcajeándose)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡Suficiente¡¡ me las va a pagar, ya lo verán _(enojado)_

**-A LA SALIDA DE CLASES…-**

**Amy:** Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa de Rei.

**Lita:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Yaten:** Pues vamos, traemos la camioneta, todos podremos caber.

**Mina:** Excelente no perdamos tiempo _(tomándose del brazo de Yaten)_

**Seiya:** Adelántense chicos, yo tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

**Taiki:** Nada más no vayas a salir volando de nuevo _(riéndose con malicia)_

**-SEIYA BUSCÓ POR LOS SALONES A LA JOVEN DE OJOS AMBARINOS, CUANDO LA ENCONTRÓ EN EL SALON DE BAILE, PRACTICANDO-**

**Seiya:** Esta es mi oportunidad, nadie me hace quedar mal frente a mi bombón.

**-EN ESO EMPIEZA LA MÚSICA, LA PISTA ERA LA CANCIÓN FAVORITA DE RANIA, EMPIEZA A HACER GRACILES PIRUETAS Y SALTOS POR TODO EL SALÓN DE CLASES, CON MOVIMIENTOS DE BALLET Y JAZZ AL RITMO DE LA MUSICA, BAILABA CON TANTA PASIÓN QUE SEIYA QUEDÓ SORPRENDIDO Y ADMIRANDO A LA JOVEN-**

**Rania:** Sería mejor si cerraras la boca, a menos que te guste comer moscas, Kou.

**Seiya:** Esperaba que te tropezaras, a poco creías que estaba admirando tu forma de bailar _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Rania:** Si crees que tus insultos me molestan, pierdes tu tiempo y tu saliva, la verdad eso se me resbala cual jabón… nos vemos tarado _(saliendo del salón, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho)_

**Seiya:** ¿qué demonios me pasa? _(rascándose la cabeza)_ será mejor que me vaya al templo con los demás.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Serena:** ¿Chicas que hacen aquí? _(refiriéndose a las sailor exteriores)_

**Haruka:** Esta reunión nos concierne a todos, es importante que sepan lo que está por suceder.

**Darien:** ¿A que te refieres Haruka?

**Taiki:** Creemos que un nuevo enemigo se aproxima a este sistema solar, un enemigo que viene por el cristal de plata.

**Serena:** ¿por el cristal de plata? _(sujetando su broche y a Darien)_

**Amy:** ¿qué clase de enemigo es?

**Seiya:** Mas poderoso que Sailor Galaxia y caos.

**-LOS HERMANOS KOU, CONTARON CON LUJO DE DETALLE LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE TUVIERON CON LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES LA NOCHE ANTERIOR-**

**Seiya:** Por eso también estamos aquí, buscamos a nuestra princesa lunar.

**Amy:** Dices que ella, no recuerda nada ¿cómo la encontrarán entonces?

**Taiki:** Aun no lo tenemos muy bien planeado, las canciones pueden funcionar pero no estamos seguros.

**Serena:** Les ayudaremos en lo que podamos chicos.

**Yaten:** No esperábamos menos de usted princesa _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Darien:** Ahora más que nada debemos estar atentos, no podemos permitir que este obtenga los cristales, tenemos que idear algo para distraerlo.

**Setsuna:** ¿qué se te ocurre Darien?

**Darien:** Aun no lo sé muy bien _(pensativo)_

**Taiki:** Cambiando de tema ¿cómo te sentiste volando de nuevo hermano? _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Ya basta Taiki _(enojado)_

**Serena:** ¿Rania te aventó de nuevo?

**Darien:** ¿Rania que? ¿Qué le hiciste? _(mirando con enojo a Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Yo no le hice nada ¿por qué te preocupas por ella?

**Darien:** Ella es como mi hermana, así que te sugiero te alejes de ella, no voy a permitir que lastimes a la hermana de Andrik.

**Seiya:** Tranquilo, ni quien se quiera acercar a ella _(alejándose del templo)_

**Yaten:** Perdónanos Darien, no quisimos molestar _(siguiendo a su hermano)_

**Taiki:** Nos vemos mañana chicas _(detrás de Yaten y Seiya)_

**Serena:** Tranquilo Darien _(tocando su rostro)_

**Darien:** Lo siento Serena… le prometí a su hermano que la protegería… Andrik sabía que moriría joven, le preocupaba que ella se quedara sola.

**Rei:** ¿podía ver el futuro?

**Darien:** Si.. él me dijo que algún día sería un gran rey, yo no le creí hasta que supe lo de Tokio de Cristal _(mirando hacia el horizonte)_

**-OCULTAS ENTRE LOS MATORRALES-**

**Joven 1:** Al parecer saben lo del enemigo y el posible ataque a su princesa _(observando la escena del patio)_

**Joven 2:** Lo bueno es que no han encontrado a la princesa de Hyaki.

**Joven 3:** Nosotros debemos encontrarla primero, esa es nuestra misión.

**Joven 4:** No podemos permitir que ellos intervengan, la princesa no es de su incumbencia y menos las sailor starlights _(con cierto enojo en la voz)_

**Joven 2:** Será mejor irnos, esa chica guardiana de Saturno puede sentir nuestra presencia.

**Joven 4:** De prisa _(saltando las cuatro chicas y desapareciendo del lugar)_


	5. Atacando al delfín

**CAPITULO 5 ATACANDO AL DELFIN**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS THREE LIGHTS**

**- Cocina**

**Yaten:** Al parecer esa chica si que lo tiene trastornado _(comiendo un plato de arroz)_

**Taiki:** Ya lo creo, es extraño que Seiya ponga apodos, en verdad esa chica le ha llamado la atención _(leyendo un libro sobre la barra)_ ¿Crees que le ayude a olvidar a la princesa de la luna plateada?

**Yaten:** Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**- Sala de musica**

**Seiya:** Esa chica, me saca de quicio_ (tocando en la guitarra la melodía de baile de Rania)_ y eso que sólo tengo semanas de haberla conocido… hasta le puse un apodo ¿qué demonios me pasa?

**-EN LO PROFUNDO DE UNA CUEVA…-**

**Frik:** Amo Dakkar… parece ser que este planeta está lleno de gemas de vida que puede tener para su colección _(pequeño elfo deforme, con grandes orejas parecidas a las de un burro, dientes de conejo, calvo, ojos grandes color negro azabache y con una bolsita de piel colgada en su cuello)_

**Dakkar:** Lo sé Frik, creo que este planeta en verdad me va a gustar, empieza el ataque, lanza uno de tus inventos para obtener esas gemas _(figura masculina de cuerpo bien formado, cabello negro carbon y ojos violeta, con una túnica color vino con dibujos de símbolos extraños)_

**Frik:** Como usted diga amo _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Dakkar:** Tu hija pagará tu rechazo, Reina Serenity, soberana del antiguo Milenio de Plata _(viendo un retrato colgado en las paredes del lugar)_

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE…-**

**PREPARATORIA JUBBAN**

**- Piscina**

**Entrenadora:** Parece que tenemos nuevos reclutas _(mirando a los hermanos Kou y a Rania)_ me gusta… Mizuno por favor dales una demostración.

**Amy:** Si entrenadora _(se coloca en posición y se avienta a la piscina)_

**Rania:** Es como si Amy y el agua fueran uno mismo, es sorprendente _(mirando a la chica venir de regreso)_

**Entrenadora:** Muy bien Mizuno… chicos es su turno _(indicando a los 4 jóvenes, sorprendidos por la habilidad de Amy al nado_) quiero ver en cuanto tiempo hacen una vuelta.

**-LOS CHICOS Y RANIA SE COLOCAN EN POSICIÓN, SE ADENTRAN A LA PISCINA Y NADAN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS-**

**Seiya:** Veamos como te derroto, Felina.

**Rania:** Eso lo veremos _(la chica mete velocidad, lo que deja sorprendido a Seiya, ya está de regreso cuando siente algo extraño en el agua que la hace detenerse)_

**Seiya:** ¿qué sucede, te dio miedo? _(riendo)_

**Rania:** No es eso _(mirando el fondo de la piscina)_ sentí algo extraño, como si alguien me rozara la pierna.

**Yaten:** Tal vez fue la mano larga de Seiya _(burlándose)_

**Rania:** No estuviera respirando en estos momentos, era algo más.

**-DE PRONTO SE EMPIEZAN A CREAR OLAS EN LA PISCINA Y A CONSECUENCIA DE ELLO UN REMOLINO EN EL CENTRO QUE VA ATRAYENDO A LOS CHICOS-**

**Amy:** ¡¡Chicos, salgan deprisa¡¡

**Seiya:** ¿qué demonios está pasando?

**Taiki:** ¡¡Debemos salir de aquí¡¡

**Yaten:** ¡¡Rania, vamos te ayudaremos a salir¡¡

**Rania:** Estaré bien _(empiezan a suceder explosiones que sacan el agua de la piscina, en una de esas, Rania sale volando hacia la tabla de clavados)_

**Taiki y Yaten**: ¡¡Rania¡¡ _(mirando como la chica sale volando)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡Felina¡¡

**-DE ESAS EXPLOSIONES SALE UN MUTANTE CON CUERPO DE HOMBRE, CON CABEZA Y COLA DE TIBURÓN MARTILLO-**

**Norutib:** Tú tienes una gema de vida, estupenda _(indicando a Amy)_ porqué no me la regalas "MORDIDA DE ESPADA" _(Amy intenta transformarse, pero avienta su pluma durante el ataque, la gema de vida de Amy es arrebatada teniendo la forma de un delfín)_

**Sailor Star Maker:** "ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER" _(lastimando al mutante)_ regrésame eso _(indicando al delfín de cristal)_

**Norutib:** Ven por ella _(burlándose)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** "LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ"

**-EL DELFIN DE CRISTAL DE AVECINA HACIA EL SUELO CUANDO SE ESCUCHA…-**

**Sailor Winda:** "HALO DE MARIPOSA" _(tomando al delfín por los aires y devolviéndolo a Amy)_ deberían de tener mas cuidado, si se rompe adiós amiguita _(vestido de un solo hombro de lado izquierdo, corte imperio de telas vaporosas en tonos naranjas y amarillos con unas zapatillas de ballet en color naranja, en la frente traía un listón naranja con el símbolo del aire y en la mano un báculo blanco con una mariposa de cristal en la punta)_

**Norutib:** Mas gemas de vida, yupi _(emocionado)_

**Sailor Star Healer:** Ni te emociones tanto _(colocando a Amy en una banca fuera del lugar del ataque)_

**Sailor Aqua:** Estoy de acuerdo Sailor Star Healer "ATAQUE DE ESTRELLA MARINA" _(vestido strapless en corte imperio de telas vaporosas en tonos azules, con botines azul marino, listón en la frente azul cielo con el símbolo del agua, traía un báculo blanco con una estrella marina en la punta de cristal)_

**Norutib:** Mi comida favorita "MORDIDA DE ESPADA" _(el ataque se dirigió a Sailor Star Fighter)_

**Sailor Mercury:** "FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO" _(disparando al monstruo hacia la pared)_

**Sailor Star Healer**: "ESTRELLA DE HEALER" _(el monstruo recibió el ataque directamente en el centro donde se encontraba un pequeño espejo)_

**-EL MUTANTE SE IBA DERRITIENDO COMO SI FUERA CERA, QUEDANDO SÓLO UNA FIGURA DE BARRO DE UN TIBURÓN MARTILLO-**

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡¡El mutante, se desintegró¡¡

**Sailor Igna:** Ya era hora, era muy fastidioso _(vestido strapless de corte imperio, en tonos rojos y rosas de telas vaporosas con unos zapatos de tiritas atadas por arriba del tobillo rojos, con un listón en la frente rojo con el símbolo del fuego y un báculo blanco que en la punta traía un fénix de cristal)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Sailor Gaia:** Venimos de un sistema solar diferente, donde nuestros planetas regentes son los guardianes de los elementos; somos las Sailor Ellix _(vestido de un solo hombro derecho, corte imperio de telas vaporosas en tonos verdes, con zapatos estilo árabes en verde oscuro, con un listón verde limón en la frente y el símbolo de la tierra, con un báculo blanco con un lirio de cristal en la punta)_

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¿Sailor Ellix? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Sailor Aqua:** Buscamos algo perdido, que es de nuestro interés y no les incumbe así que mas vale no intervengan.

**Sailor Igna:** Será mejor irnos, no queremos llamar la atención

**-LAS NUEVAS SAILOR SE TRANSFORMAN EN MARIPOSAS DE COLOR AZUL, VERDE, AMARILLO Y ROJO QUE DESAPARECEN EN EL CIELO DE MEDIODÍA-**

**Seiya:** ¿Dónde está felina? _(saliendo de su transformación)_

**Yaten:** La explosión la dirigió en dirección a la tabla de clavados _(mirando hacia allá)_

**Amy:** Ahí está _(viendo a la chica sobre la tabla, inconsciente y a punto de caer al agua)_

**-YATEN Y TAIKI SE INTRODUCEN DE NUEVO EL AGUA PARA PODER TOMAR A RANIA POR SI CAÍA; SEIYA SUBÍA POR LAS ESCALERAS DE LA TABLA TENIENDO CUIDADO PUES CUALQUIER MOVIMIENTO PODRÍA HACERLA CAER-**

**Seiya:** _(tomando su brazo)_ Te tengo felina _(viendo su rostro tiernamente y bajando con cuidado con la chica) _

**Taiki:** Debemos llevarla a la enfermería, quien sabe que tan fuerte haya sido el golpe.

**Amy:** Estoy de acuerdo (_tomando las batas colgadas y dándoselas a los chicos)_

**-EN LUGAR DE DIRIGIRSE A LA ENFERMERÍA, LLAMARON A UNA AMBULANCIA QUE LOS LLEVÓ DIRECTAMENTE AL HOSPITAL-**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de emergencias**

**Darien:** ¿qué sucedió? _(viendo a la chica inconsciente en la camilla)_

**Amy:** Parece ser que el nuevo enemigo ya se presentó, nos atacó en la escuela.

**Darien:** ¿Todos están bien?

**Taiki:** Si pero ella fue arrojada varios metros, nos sabemos como está.

**Seiya:** Haz todo lo posible para que despierte _(consternado)_

**Darien:** Eso no tienes ni que decirlo _(acompañando a la enfermera con la camilla)_

**-LAS DEMAS CHICAS SE ENTERARON DE LO SUCEDIDO Y SE DIRIGIERON AL HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN EN CUANTO TERMINARON LAS CLASES-**

**Serena:** Amy, ¿estas bien?

**Setsuna:** ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

**Yaten:** Apareció un mutante.

**Lita:** ¿Queeee?

**Seiya:** El mutante atacó a Amy y luego aparecieron unas sailor scouts bastante extrañas y…

**Rei:** ¿otras sailor scouts? ¿Cómo eran?

**Taiki:** Solo nos dijeron que eran las guardianas de los elementos, que estaban en una búsqueda y no interviniéramos.

**Hotaru:** ¿Pero están todos bien?

**Seiya:** Nosotros si, pero Felina recibió parte del ataque de ese mutante y ha estado inconsciente desde que llegamos, Darien está con ella.

**-SE ACERCA DARIEN, EN DONDE LOS CHICOS SE ENCONTRABAN-**

**Serena:** ¿cómo está Rania, Darien?

**Darien:** Afortunadamente, no tiene nada roto, solo ligeras heridas y una contusión en la cabeza, no es nada serio, pero tendrá que reposar por lo menos unos días.

**Amy:** ¿estas seguro, que no tiene nada?

**Darien:** Si Amy, no te preocupes, los estudios y radiografías salieron negativos, se quedará en observación esta noche y mañana se irá a su casa.

**-EN ESO SE ESCUCHA A ALGUIEN SUSPIRAR DE ALIVIO, QUE SE ACERCA AL GRUPO-**

**Sora:** Eso me da gusto Darien.

**Serena:** ¿quién es ella, Darien?

**Darien:** Ella es Sora la prima de Rania y las que vienen por ahí _(indicando a unas chicas a lo lejos)_ son Melina, Hanna y Kayla.

**Melina:** ¿En verdad se encuentra bien, Darien? _(con cara de preocupación)_

**Hanna:** Ya dijo que si, solo son ligeros golpes.

**Kayla:** Te dije Sora que debía quedarse con nosotros _(regañándola)_

**Sora:** _(con una dulce sonrisa)_ ¿Acaso no conoces a tu prima? En cuanto despierte se querrá ir de aquí directo a su casa. No se quedará con nosotros.

**Serena:** Creo que es muy voluntariosa ¿verdad?

**Melina:** Ni que lo digas, pero eso le ha dado la independencia que tiene, además las experiencias que ha vivido no son nada agradables.

**Michiru:** ¿A que te refieres con eso? _(extrañada)_

**Sora:** Ella vio morir a su madre y a su hermano _(diciendo seriamente)_

**Rei:** Debió ser muy duro para ella.

**Hanna:** Pues lo ha superado muy bien _(colocando su dedo índice en el mentón)_

**-DESPUES DE VISITAR A RANIA EN SU HABITACIÓN, TODOS DECIDIERON IRSE, EXCEPTO UNO-**

**Seiya:** Darien, en verdad quiero estar al pendiente de ella.

**Darien:** Lo siento Seiya, pero no puedes quedarte, no eres un familiar, además necesitas descansar _(revisando la hoja de avances de la chica de ojos ambarinos)_ mañana podrás visitarla en su casa, yo mismo la llevaré.

**Seiya:** Está bien _(resignado ante la negativa de Darien)_


	6. Cambio de imagen

**CAPITULO 6 CAMBIO DE IMAGEN**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Habitación 206**

**Darien:** Parece ser que hoy te iras a casa _(mirando una hoja)_

**Rania:** Excelente, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales, cuando la paciente resulto ser yo _(riendo)_

**Darien:** Tranquila, dentro de unas horas firmo la hoja de salida y te llevo a tu casa, hoy termino mi turno temprano… además Sora te trajo una maleta con ropa limpia _(colocando la maleta en su cama)_

**Rania:** Gracias, creo que tomaré un baño, aun siento el olor a cloro _(oliendo su cabello)_

**Darien:** Bien te diré cuando nos vamos _(saliendo de la habitación)_

**-RANIA SE LEVANTA CON CUIDADO, PUES SE SENTÍA UN POCO MAREADA, TOMÓ SU MALETA Y SE DIRIGÍA AL BAÑO CUANDO ALGUIEN ENTRÓ-**

**Seiya:** Lindo tatuaje felina _(mirando la espalda descubierta de la joven, con un tatuaje céltico en la baja espalda)_

**Rania:** _(dándose la vuelta rápidamente sosteniéndose la bata) _que tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta tarado.

**Seiya:** No tengo padres.

**Rania:** Eso lo explica ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver si estoy viva? Para tu desgracia si _(metiéndose al baño)_

**-DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS RANIA SALIÓ DEL BAÑO, MAS FRESCA QUE UNA LECHUGA-**

**Seiya:** No te ves nada mal _(admirando el cuerpo de la joven de arriba abajo)_

**Rania:** Lo sé _(traía unos pantalones de color gris, unas zapatillas en color púrpura y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color con un pequeño suéter de color azul cielo, el cabello lo traía un poco rebelde que le hacia ver muy bien) _y bien ¿qué haces aquí, tarado?

**Seiya:** Vine a llevarte a tu casa _(con una amplia sonrisa)_

**Rania**: ¿a mi casa? _(en eso entra Darien)_

**Darien:** ¿Lista? _(mirando la extraña escena)_

**Rania:** Si, cuando tu digas… pero antes quisiera ir al área de pediatría, si no te molesta.

**Darien:** Claro que no… vamos ¿nos acompañas Seiya?

**Seiya:** _(viendo el rostro de disgusto de Rania) _¡¡por supuesto¡¡

**-EN EL AREA DE PEDIATRÍA…-**

**Zuka:** ¡¡Miren, la princesa de los cuentos vino¡¡

**Niños:** ¡¡Hola Rania¡¡

**Rika:** _(acercándose a ella con una flor en la mano)_ El Dr. Chiba nos dijo lo que te pasó, por eso te damos esto.

**Rania:** ¡¡Gracias niños¡¡ _(aventando un beso al aire) _lamento no haber podido venir ayer, pero les aseguro que mañana estaré aquí para seguir contándoles el cuento.

**Zuka:** Les dije, ella no nos podía olvidar, su golpe en la cabeza no fue tan fuerte como para que le diera Alzheimer _(gota en la cabeza de todos adultos presentes) _¿verdad Dr. Chiba?

**Darien:** Claro que no Zuka, pero será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, pues su princesa tiene que descansar como ustedes _(tomando a la chica del hombro y saliendo de la habitación)_

**Seiya:** ¿Me quieren explicar que fue eso? ¿princesa?

**Rania:** Soy voluntaria del hospital, vengo 2 días a la semana a contarles cuentos, para que su estadía aquí no sea tan monótona.

**Seiya:** ¿tú te pusiste el nombre? _(diciendo sarcásticamente)_

**Rania:** ¡¡No¡¡ fueron los niños, así que mas vale que no digas nada _(mostrando su puño ante los ojos de Seiya)_

**-SE ESCUCHA POR EL INTERCOMUNICADOR DEL HOSPITAL DR. DARIEN CHIBA POR FAVOR PRESÉNTESE EN LAS OFICINAS DEL DIRECTOR EN JEFE, URGENTE-**

**Darien:** No puede ser… parece que no te podré llevar a casa Rania _(mirando a la joven)_

**Rania:** Descuida Darien, puedo tomar un taxi.

**Seiya:** Yo me ofrezco a llevarla _(levantando la mano)_

**Rania:** Más bien te ofreces a tirarme por un barranco _(mirando a Seiya de una forma expectante)_

**Darien:** Tendré que confiar en ti Seiya, espero no la tires por un barranco _(alejándose de ellos con dirección a la oficina del director en jefe)_

**Rania:** Vaya…que suerte la mía.

**-SALIENDO DEL HOSPITAL, SUENA EL CELULAR DE SEIYA, SUS HERMANOS ESTABAN EN LOS ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN Y ERA INDISPENSABLE QUE SE REUNIERA CON ELLOS PUES EL MANAGER QUERÍA HABLAR CON TODOS-**

**Seiya:** Cambio de planes, felina… el barranco tendrá que esperar _(tomando la mano de la joven y dirigiéndose al auto)_

**Rania:** ¿a dónde vamos? _(preocupada, viendo como Seiya la colocaba en el asiento del copiloto y le ponía el cinturón, como si fuera niña chiquita)_

**Seiya:** Tengo que ir a una junta a los estudios de grabación, no queda lejos, pero tendrás que esperarme.

**Rania:** Pude haber tomado el taxi _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**-EN LOS ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN, LOS CHICOS SE EXTRAÑARON DE VER A RANIA CON SEIYA, ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTABA ILESA-**

**Yaten:** ¿cómo te sientes Rania?

**Rania:** Secuestrada, le dije a tu hermano que me dejara en el hospital, pude haber tomado un taxi _(viendo a Seiya enojada)_

**Seiya:** Me ofrecí a llevarte a tu casa… y lo voy a hacer.

**Taiki:** Esto me recuerda a lo que me dijo Amy… así se comportaban Darien y Serena antes de ser novios, se odiaban.

**Seiya y Rania:** ¡¡Queeee¡¡ ¡¡Novios nosotros, primero muertos¡¡

**Yaten:** Bueno suficiente, acabas de salir del hospital, siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo privado.

**-LOS CHICOS SE COLOCARON EN SUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES PARA CANTAR, ESTAS CANCIONES ERAN INEDITAS Y POR LO TANTO RANIA ERA LA PRIMERA EN OIRLAS, AL TERMINAR SU ACTUACIÓN…-**

**Rania:** Eso se escucha muy bien ¿quién escribió la letra?

**Seiya:** Yo… ¿te gusta?

**Rania:** No puedo negar que es muy linda, algo dramática, increíble que la hayas escrito tú… se la escribiste a Serena ¿verdad?

**Yaten:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Rania:** Sencillo, repitió bombón muchas veces en la canción… ella es quien te ha robado el corazón pero no te corresponde pues el suyo lo tiene otra persona _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Sr. Fuyito:** Muy bien chicos, no se pudo escuchar mejor (_era un hombre alto, cuerpo atlético, joven, de cabello rubio oscuro y agarrado en una coleta como los hermanos Kou, con unos ojos color verde y vestido de jeans y saco verde oscuro) _¿y quien es esta joven? _(mirando a Rania)_

**Taiki:** Es una amiga del colegio, su nombre es Rania Yue; Rania el es Noah Fuyito.

**Rania:** Mucho gusto Sr. Fuyito_(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Sr. Fuyito:** El placer es mío _(besando su mano) _por favor llámame Noah.

**Rania:** De acuerdo… Noah _(ruborizándose, algo percibido por un pelinegro)_

**Seiya:** Bueno si eso era todo, mejor vámonos _(arrastrando a los chicos hacia la puerta)_

**Sr. Fuyito:** Solo falta ver lo de su nueva imagen…es necesario contratar a una diseñadora de imagen para este nuevo disco.

**Yaten:** ¿sucede algo con esta imagen? _(mirando su ropa)_

**Sr. Fuyito:** No… pero hay que renovarse de vez en cuando.

**Seiya:** No se hable más, aquí tenemos a nuestra diseñadora de imagen _(señalando a Rania)_

**Rania:** ¿qué yo que? _(sorprendida)_

**Sr. Fuyito:** ¿Tú diseñas, Rania?

**Rania:** Si, pero… ¿cómo? _(mirando a Seiya, en espera de una respuesta)_

**Seiya:** _(ruborizándose) _vi tus diseños mientras te tomabas un baño en el hospital.

**Yaten:** No cabe duda, que eres un tarado hermano, la curiosidad mató a Seiya _(burlándose)_

**Sr. Fuyito:** ¿puedo ver tus diseños?

**Rania:** Si…claro _(dándole el maletín)_

**-NOAH SACÓ LOS DISEÑOS Y SE SORPRENDIÓ DEL TALENTO DE LA JOVEN, SUS DISEÑOS LES AGRADARON A LOS CHICOS COMO NUEVA IMAGEN, ERA JUVENIL Y A LA MODA-**

**Taiki:** En verdad te luciste Rania _(en el auto rumbo a casa de Rania)_

**Yaten:** Tus diseños son increíbles _(viendo de nuevo los bosquejos)_

**Rania:** Gracias, la verdad esta es mi pasión.

**Seiya:** Yo pensé que era el baile, felina.

**Rania:** Creo que no vale la pena esforzarme para que me digas por mi nombre ¿verdad?

**Taiki:** Llevarías las de perder, pregúntale a Serena… jamás le ha llamado por su nombre.

**Seiya:** Ríndete…perdiste desde que naciste con esos ojos tan extraños _(mirando por el retrovisor a Rania)_

**Rania:** Supongo _(mirando el paisaje por la ventana) _trataré de llamarte por tu nombre, tarado.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Sala**

**Rania:** Pasen… iré por los otros diseños al estudio, pónganse cómodos _(dejando a los chicos solos en la sala)_

**Taiki:** Su departamento es muy amplio y de buen gusto.

**Yaten:** Los cuadros son hermosos ¿los habrá pintado ella?

**Rania:** _(escuchando a Yaten) _No… los cuadros son de mi madre, estos son los últimos que pintó antes de morir.

**Seiya:** Lo sentimos, felina _(admirando el cuadro sobre la chimenea)_

**Rania:** Descuiden fue hace mucho tiempo… aquí están los otros diseños _(entregándoles con sobre)_

**-EN ESO RANIA SIENTE UNA FUERTE PUNZADA EN LA CABEZA QUE LA MAREA Y SE SOSTIENE DEL RESPALDO DEL SOFÁ-**

**Yaten:** ¿te sientes bien?

**Seiya:** Será mejor que te llevemos a tu habitación _(levantando a la chica entre sus brazos)_

**Rania:** No es necesario, estaré bien, solo fue un ligero mareo, creo que no me recupero del golpe todavía.

**Taiki:** Descuida, nos vamos para dejarte descansar, fue un día pesado y acabas de salir del hospital… nos veremos mañana en la escuela para los detalles.

**- Habitación**

**Rania:** Te dije que estoy bien Seiya, bájame por favor.

**Seiya:** Lo haré, cuando te coloque en la cama_ (viéndola a los ojos)_

**Rania:** Gracias, ahora puedes irte _(indicando la puerta)_

**Seiya:** ¿Qué quisiste decir con que la luna se tiñe de rojo?

**Rania:** ¿De que estás hablando? _(sorprendida)_

**Seiya:** Cuando le diste el sobre a Taiki, dijiste la luna se tiñe de rojo… después vino el mareo.

**Rania:** No es nada, ahora vete que me duele la cabeza… por favor.

**-SEIYA SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN, EN LA SALA LO ESPERAN SUS HERMANOS, TAMBIÉN ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS POR LO QUE LA CHICA DIJO ACERCA DE LA LUNA-**

**Yaten:** ¿Te dijo algo? _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Nada, me dijo que no era nada… pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la premonición de Rei.

**Taiki:** También pensamos lo mismo ¿crees que ella sepa algo del enemigo?

**Yaten:** Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Seiya:** A mi no me metan en sus planes, ella me odia.

**Taiki:** Del odio nace el amor…tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo si queremos salvar a las princesas de las lunas.

**Rania:** ¿siguen aquí? Vamos fuera, estoy bien.

**Seiya:** Mañana pasaremos por ti, para que no te esfuerces.

**Rania:** Lo que me faltaba chofer particular, ya vete si no te regresaré tu antiguo apodo _(molesta)_

**Hnos. Kou:** De acuerdo nos vamos.

**Rania:** Si que se preocupan _(cerrando la puerta y acercándose al balcón para verlos subir al auto) _¿la luna se tiñe de rojo?… ¿qué le pasa?


	7. Luciérnagas

**CAPITULO 7 LUCIERNAGAS**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Cocina**

**Rania:** Será mejor darme prisa sino llego tarde _(tomando sus cosas)_

**-SE ESCUCHA EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA, DE FORMA INSISTENTE-**

**Rania:** ¿quién será tan temprano?... espero no sea quien me imagino (_suplicante, mirando al techo)_

**Seiya:** Lista para irnos felina _(recargado en el marco de la puerta)_

**Rania:** Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, además puedo conducir mi propio auto…gracias _(empujándolo para poder salir y cerrar la puerta)_

**Seiya:** No importa de todas maneras te llevo _(en eso la toma por la cintura y la carga como costal de papas sobre su hombro)_

**Rania:** ¡¡Seiya, bájame ya¡¡ _(golpeando su espalda)_ ¡¡Bájame sino no respondo, hazlo ya¡¡

**Seiya:** Lo siento, petición denegada.

**-SIGUIERON PELEANDO HASTA LLEGAR AL AUTO DONDE YATEN Y TAIKI VEÍAN LA ESCENA-**

**Taiki:** Creo que tendremos problemas durante el camino.

**Yaten:** Mas bien Seiya, tendrá problemas en el camino…por cierto le dije a Haruka sobre lo que sucedió ayer con Rania, dice que la investigarán.

**Seiya:** Miren quien viene con nosotros _(bajando a la chica, molesta)_

**Rania:** Buenos días chicos… si me disculpan (dándole un pisotón a Seiya que lo hizo morderse el labio) ahora si nos vamos, ¿puede ser el copiloto?

**Yaten:** Sube _(abriéndole la puerta)_ Taiki tú conduce _(dándole las llaves)_

**PREPARATORIA JUBBAN**

**- Entrada**

**Serena:** _(tomando aire)_ Creí…que llegaba…tarde

**Amy:** Tranquila, faltan 10 minutos, lo que se me hace extraño es que Rania no haya llegado aun.

**Lita:** ¿se habrá sentido mal?

**Mina:** No lo creo… miren por allá _(viendo como la chica se baja del auto de los hermanos Kou)_

**Rania:** Buenos días chicas.

**Serena:** Buenos días Rania ¿cómo te sientes?

**Rania:** Mejor gracias… con un ligero dolor de cabeza pero Darien dijo que sería normal.

**Mina:** ¿por qué llegaste con ellos?

**Yaten:** Para evitar que le sucediera algo en el camino… además es nuestra nueva diseñadora de imagen.

**Chicas: **¡¡Queee¡¡

**Mina:** En serio… que envidia _(con un ligero puchero)_

**Seiya:** Gracias a mi _(orgulloso)_

**Rania:** Dirás gracias a tú curiosidad… si no fuera porque revisaste mis cosas en el hospital.

**Seiya:** Bueno… si pero a nuestro manager le gustaron tus diseños, así que tendrás que estar con nosotros mucho tiempo.

**Rania:** Con tus hermanos no tengo problema… el problema es contigo Seiya Kou.

**-LAS HORAS PASARON Y LAS CHICAS DECIDIERON IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, PARA DIVERTIRSE UN RATO PUES SE HABÍAN ESTRESADO CON EL SR. GINZU Y SU EXAMEN SORPRESA-**

**CENTRO COMERCIAL**

**- Entrada**

**Serena:** El examen estuvo horrible, pensé que sería otro tipo de sorpresa _(con cara de cansancio y arrastrando los pies)_

**Amy:** Estuvo muy fácil Serena, no te preocupes saldrás bien.

**Mina:** Eso lo dices porque eres inteligente Amy, además estoy segura que Rania, Taiki y tú tendrán las mejores calificaciones _(mirando a los hermanos Kou)_

**Yaten:** Cierto.

**Rania:** _(mirando una tienda)_ Chicas adelántense al restaurante, enseguida las alcanzo.

**Lita:** De acuerdo, nos vemos allá.

**-RANIA SE SEPARA DEL GRUPO, LO QUE LE DA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA A SEIYA PARA COQUETEAR UN RATO CON SU BOMBÓN-**

**Seiya:** ¿No crees que es mejor, comer nosotros solitos bombón?

**Serena:** Si… ¿acaso alguien nos dará de comer? _(gota en la cabeza de Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Me refiero a que podemos platicar nosotros dos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

**Serena:** ¡¡Darien¡¡ si pudiste alcanzarnos _(dándole un fuerte abrazo, que él correspondió con mucho amor)_

**Seiya:** Genial _(frustrado)_

**Darien:** Así es, parece ser que estaré libre algunos días en el hospital.

**Amy:** ¿por qué?

**Darien:** Harán algunos cambios en el hospital, gracias a la ayuda de Rania… por cierto ¿donde esta? _(viendo a todos los integrantes del grupo)_

**Serena:** Se fue a una tienda dijo que luego nos alcanzaba a comer.

**- Tienda de telas**

**Rania:** Estas telas si que son hermosas (_mirando unas telas vaporosas de distintos colores)_

**Hotaru:** Hola Rania ¿cómo sigues? _(acercándose a la chica)_

**Rania:** Hola Hotaru, mejor con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero nada de que preocuparse ¿vienes sola?

**Michiru:** Con nosotros, tu prima me dijo que ya estabas mejor.

**Rania:** Si, gracias _(sonriendo)_ ¿qué hacen aquí?

**Hotaru:** Buscando una tela especial para un vestido ¿y tú?

**Rania:** Lo mismo _(Hotaru se aleja dejando a Rania hablar con Michiru)_ ¿es para el concierto?

**Michiru:** Ella quiere un vestido especial _(refiriéndose a Hotaru_) además ese día es su cumpleaños.

**Rania:** ¿qué colores le gustan? Bueno creo que esa pregunta es obvia _(viendo a la chica)_ el negro.

**Haruka:** ¡¡Bingo¡¡ Hola Rania.

**Rania:** Hola Haruka, ¿les parece si yo puedo regalarle el vestido a Hotaru?

**Haruka:** ¿qué tienes en mente? _(observando a la chica de ojos ambarinos)_

**Rania:** Un diseño especial, no se preocupen puedo entregarles un boceto esta tarde, si les agrada, me gustaría darle eso de regalo.

**Michiru:** por que no, toma _(dándole la dirección de su casa)_ lleva el boceto a esta dirección, esperemos que Hotaru no se encuentre.

**Rania:** Excelente, oigan los demás están en el restaurante ¿nos quieren acompañar?

**Haruka:** Claro, te alcanzamos afuera.

**-RANIA COMPRA ALGUNAS COSAS Y ESPERA A LAS CHICAS AFUERA DE LA TIENDA-**

**Haruka:** No cabe duda, esa chica tiene un aura muy extraña.

**Michiru:** Pero mi espejo no me revela nada negativo, en realidad me revela unas plumas cayendo del cielo_ (extrañada)_

**Hotaru:** Su presencia es diferente, casi inhumana.

**Haruka:** Vamos si no sospechará de nuestra tardanza.

**- Restaurante**

**Serena:** Ya se tardó, tengo mucha hambre _(apretándose el estomago)_

**Rei:** Serena si te acabaste los palitos de pan de la cesta.

**Serena:** ¡¡Pero tengo mucha hambre¡¡ _(a punto de llorar)_

**Rania:** Lamento la tardanza pero me encontré con unos conocidos _(señalando a las sailor exteriores)_

**Haruka:** Hola cabeza de bombón… chicas _(levantando la mano en forma de saludo)_

**Chicas:** ¡¡Hola¡¡

**Serena:** ¿ya podemos comer?

**Darien:** Le hablaré al mesero

**-EL MESERO SE ACERCA, PERO SE LE QUEDA VIENDO FIJAMENTE A RANIA Y A HOTARU, ALGO PERCIBIDO POR LAS DEMAS, AUN ASÍ ORDENARON-**

**Rania:** Ese mesero es extraño.

**Lita:** Las veía muy raro chicas.

**Hotaru:** Su energía es negativa.

**Rania:** ¿energía negativa?

**Michiru:** Quiso decir que da mala espina.

**-ES ESO SE ESCUCHA QUE LA VAJILLA SE CAE, APARECE UN MUTANTE BASTANTE RARO TENÍA LA CABEZA DE UN TORO CON CUERPO DE HOMBRE-**

**Minos:** Me gusta tu gema de vida _(mirando a Hotaru)_ ¡¡dámela¡¡ _(aventando a las chicas con solo un bufido de su nariz)_

**Rania:** ¡¡Hotaru, debemos irnos de aquí¡¡ _(tomando a la chica de la mano y corriendo hacia la salida)_

**Minos:** ¿Se van tan rápido? "LABERINTO ÓPTICO"

**Rania:** Cierra los ojos Hotaru.

**Hotaru:** Rania (_bostezando)_ tengo mucho sueño.

**Minos:** Perfecto _(el monstruo toma a Hotaru y le roba su gema de vida, que tenía la forma de una luciérnaga)_

**Rania:** ¿qué le haz hecho?

**Minos:** Sigues tú _(acechando a Rania)_

**Sailor Aqua:** "ATAQUE DE ESTRELLA MARINA"

**Minos:** ¿qué fue eso?

**Sailor Igna:** Venimos de un sistema solar diferente, donde nuestros planetas regentes son los guardianes de los elementos; somos las Sailor Ellix y nos encargaremos de ti Minos, "PLUMA DE FENIX"

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA, TIEMBLA" _(haciendo que el monstruo perdiera el equilibrio, soltando la luciérnaga de cristal)_

**Rania:** La tengo _(atrapando la gema de vida y devolviéndola al cuerpo de Hotaru, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos)_

**Sailor Winda:** "HALO DE MARIPOSA"

**Sailor Gaia:** "POLEN VENENOSO DEL LIRIO"

**Minos:** Eso me da comezón en la nariz _(haciendo estornudar al mutante)_

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"

**-EL MONSTRUO SE DERRETÍA, DEJANDO A SU PASO UN RÍO DE AGUA SUCIA Y UNA FIGURA DE BARRO CON LA FORMA DE UN TORO-**

**Sailor Aqua:** Será mejor que se cuiden sailor scouts y starligths, el monstruo conoce sus auras, no dudará en atacarlas a todas.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡Esperen¡¡ ¿por qué nos ayudan?

**Sailor Winda:** No las ayudamos a ustedes, estamos buscando el cristal de Lexus y la mejor forma de obtenerlo es esperar el ataque de los mutantes de Frik.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿mutantes de Frik?

**Sailor Gaia:** Para ser sailor scouts son bastante incultos, pregúntenle a esa chica _(señalando a Rania)_ de lo que hablo.

**-LAS SAILOR ELLIX SE TRANSFORMARON EL MARIPOSAS DE COLORES Y DESAPARECIERON CON EL BRILLO DEL SOL-**

**Rania:** Hotaru ¿te sientes mejor?

**Hotaru:** Si gracias.

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿qué quiso decir con que tú sabes acerca de los mutantes? _(tomando a Rania de su blusa)_

**Rania:** No sé de que habla… yo no tengo nada que ver con los mutantes, si fuera así ¿crees que me hubieran atacado? _(asustada)_

**Sailor Neptune:** Puede ser parte del plan para obtener el cristal de Lexus.

**Rania:** ¡¡Ni siquiera se lo que es el cristal de Lexus¡¡

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿esto tiene que ver con la luna tiñéndose de rojo, Rania?

**Tuxedo Mask:** Explícate Fighter.

**Rania:** ¿Seiya? _(observando a la sailor scout)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Me confundes con alguien más.

**Sailor Moon:** Por favor dinos lo que sabes del nuevo enemigo _(mirando a Rania con dulzura)_

**Rania:** ¡¡Ya les dije que no se nada¡¡ _(tocándose la cabeza con las manos y viendo gotas de sangre en el suelo provenientes de su nariz)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡¡Rania¡¡ _(sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos, pues se había desmayado)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Sala**

**Serena:** ¿cómo está Darien? _(regresando de la habitación de la chica)_

**Darien:** Con un poco de fiebre, la verdad esto no me gusta nada, tal vez el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que imaginé.

**Amy:** ¿tan fuerte como para causar una hemorragia?

**Darien:** Posiblemente.

**Haruka:** Yo no creo nada, tal vez es puro teatro para no decirnos nada sobre el enemigo.

**Hotaru:** Ella no sabe nada, chicas.

**Lita:** ¿qué quieres decir Hotaru?

**Hotaru:** No estoy segura, pero sentí dos energías diferentes cuando el monstruo nos atacó provenientes de su cuerpo.

**Yaten:** Cuando Seiya le preguntó ayer sobre lo que quiso decir con eso de la luna, dijo que no era nada.

**Seiya:** Lo hizo como si no supiera lo que pasó.

**Amy:** ¿lagunas mentales? _(mirando a Darien)_

**Darien:** No lo creo, aunque no podemos estar seguros hasta hacer unos estudios.


	8. Reino de Faria

**CAPITULO 8 REINO DE FARIA**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Sala**

**Haruka:** Alguien debe quedarse para vigilarla.

**Seiya:** Yo me ofrezco, debemos proteger el cristal de la princesa Karylin, si ella sabe algo lo averiguaré.

**Darien:** Solo cuida de que la fiebre no suba, mañana temprano la llevarás al hospital para hacerle un chequeo.

**Yaten;** Te traeremos ropa.

**Taiki:** Creo que hay una maleta en el auto, la traeré enseguida.

**-DESPUES DE PONERSE DE ACUERDO, LAS CHICAS SE FUERON A SUS CASAS, DEJANDO A SEIYA SOLO CON RANIA-**

**Seiya:** ¿qué es lo que ocultas felina? _(mirando el cuadro sobre la chimenea)_

**Rania:** No oculto nada Seiya, o mejor dicho Sailor Star Fighter _(sosteniéndose de la barra de la cocina)_

**Seiya:** Creo que me confundes _(tomando a la chica para colocarla en el sofá, al tenerla cerca podía oler su perfume de flores de cerezo)_

**Rania:** ¿Parezco acaso una tonta? Se porqué estás aquí, porque las demás te dijeron que me vigilaras por si revelaba algo ¿no es así?

**Seiya:** Yo…. _(nervioso)_ ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que somos?

**Rania:** No lo sé, sólo se que lo sé… desde que llegué a esta ciudad me he sentido extraña, como si algo malo sucediera conmigo, no se que es y la verdad me da miedo.

**Seiya:** ¿miedo de qué?

**Rania:** De que en esos momentos en los que me siento así, pueda hacer algo malo. Los dolores de cabeza, no son a causa del golpe del otro día, los he tenido por meses y cada vez son más fuertes.

**Seiya:** Viniste a ver a Darien para que te ayudara ¿verdad?

**Rania:** Si y honestamente no se porqué te digo esto _(apretando sus puños fuertemente, algo que notó el pelinegro)_

**Seiya:** ¿Sabes lo que son los mutantes de Frik? (_mirando los ojos ambarinos de la chica)_

**Rania:** Creo que tiene que ver con un cuento que mi madre me contaba de niña, pero no estoy segura _(tocándose la sien)_

**Seiya:** Debes descansar felina.

**Rania:** No te entiendo Seiya ¿por qué eres así conmigo si yo te trato tan mal? _(mirando los ojos azules del chico)_

**Seiya:** Tal vez mis hermanos tengan razón y debo olvidarme de conquistar a bombón, eso que del odio nace el amor puede ser verdad ¿no crees? _(besando a la chica apasionadamente, respondiendo ella de la misma forma)_

**Rania:** Yo no puedo querer a nadie _(soltándose de Seiya)_

**Seiya:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Rania:** Mi hermano Andrik, me dijo una vez que sería la causante de la tristeza de los que se encuentran cerca de mí _(cayendo lágrimas sobre su rostro y acercándose al balcón)_

**Seiya:** Sé que tu hermano podía ver el futuro, me lo dijo Darien, pero ¿no crees que exageras?

**Rania:** También te dijo que mi hermano, le dijo ¿que sería el futuro rey de Tokio de Cristal? _(mirándolo a la luz de las estrellas)_

**Seiya:** Si _(recordando la historia que Serena le dijo sobre su futura hija)_

**Rania:** Entonces sabes que mi hermano, no se equivocaba, además… _(la joven comienza a temblar, algo de lo que se percata el pelinegro)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡Rania, Rania¡¡ ¡¡Responde¡¡

**-LA FIEBRE LE HABÍA SUBIDO CONSIDERABLEMENTE, ADEMAS DE QUE HABLABA COSAS EXTRAÑAS MIENTRAS SEIYA LE BAJABA LA FIEBRE-**

**Rania:** La luna se cubre de rojo, pues las cadenas se han roto, el fuego y el agua se han extinguido y las rosas se marchitan, un cambio está por suceder, pues el reino oscuro de Faria está por aparecer.

**Seiya:** ¡¡Rania, reacciona¡¡ _(mojando se frente con un trapo húmedo)_

**Rania:** Las lunas del universo corren peligro.

**-ASÍ COMO LA FIEBRE SUBIÓ, ASÍ BAJÓ, TODO TRANSCURRIÓ CON TRANQUILIDAD DURANTE LA NOCHE, SEIYA SE HABÍA QUEDADO DORMIDO ABRAZANDO A LA CHICA DE OJOS AMBARINOS; A MEDIA NOCHE…-**

**Rania:** Debo averiguar la verdad sobre esa historia _(se levanta y se dirige a una pequeña bodega dentro del departamento, lleno de cajas, la chica empieza a buscar hasta que encuentra un libro)_ Aquí está, pensé que lo había dejado.

**-LA CHICA REGRESA A LA HABITACIÓN Y OBSERVA A SEIYA DORMIR, EN ESO TOMA ALGUNA ROPA Y SE VISTE, TIEMPO DESPUES SALE DEL DEPARTAMENTO CON EL LIBRO-**

**PARQUE DE JUBBAN NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Rania:** Se que están ahí _(dirigiéndose a unas sombras en los árboles)_

**Sailor Uranus:** Eres muy perceptiva.

**Sailor Neptune:** ¿un poder oculto?

**Rania:** No, solo tengo mis sentidos mas agudos que la mayoría… tomen _(entregándoles un libro)_ tal vez aquí encuentren la respuesta sobre el nuevo enemigo.

**Sailor Saturn:** ¿qué es?

**Sailor Neptune:** La leyenda del Reino de Faria ¿es una broma?

**Rania:** No lo es, el nombre de Frik, se encuentra dentro de ese libro, tal vez eso quisieron decir las Sailor Ellix con que yo sabía sobre este enemigo que planea atacar a su princesa.

**Sailor Plut:** Gracias _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Rania:** No lo hago por ustedes, no soy su enemiga _(la chica se da la media vuelta y se aleja de la sailor exteriores)_

**-RANIA CAMINA POR LARGO RATO A TRAVÉS DEL PARQUE HASTA QUE SE SIENTA EN UNA BANCA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON ALGUIEN-**

**- Área de Juegos**

**Noah:** ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a esta hora de la noche?

**Rania:** Buenas noches Noah… no podía dormir así que salí a caminar.

**Noah:** Algo te preocupa ¿verdad?

**Rania:** ¿Cómo lo sabes? _(mirando extrañada al joven rubio)_

**Noah:** Solo lo sé ¿qué te sucede?

**Rania:** Creo que venir a esta ciudad fue un grave error, tal vez estoy lastimando a la gente que quiero y estimo _(a punto de llorar)_

**Noah:** No creo que sea así, tal vez solo los ayudas de forma diferente, por cierto ¿cómo te sientes con lo de tu cabeza?

**Rania:** Mejor gracias.

**-EN ESO LA CHICA SE LEVANTA Y SIENTE UN MAREO, NOAH LA TOMA POR LA CINTURA Y LA SOSTIENE, EN ESO LA CHICA SIENTE UNA OPRESIÓN EN EL PECHO QUE LA HACE AGARRARSE MAS DE NOAH POR LO QUE PIERDE LAS FUERZAS Y SE DESVANECE-**

**Noah:** Mi ángel, esto te está matando, pero debes aguantar la vida de las lunas se encuentra en tus manos _(tocando su rostro dulcemente y desapareciendo como una chispa del parque)_

**-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, SEIYA DESPIERTA BUSCANDO A LA CHICA QUE NO APARECE POR NINGUN LADO-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Sala**

**Darien:** Seiya ¿por qué traes esa cara?

**Taiki:** Parece como si se te hubiera perdido algo hermano.

**Seiya:** Felina… no está en el departamento.

**Haruka:** ¿cómo que no está? Si anoche que la vimos en el parque venía para acá.

**Serena:** ¿qué estaba haciendo en el parque?

**Michiru:** Nos entregó la posible respuesta acerca del enemigo _(mostrando el cuento)_

**Rei:** La leyenda del Reino de Faria _(leyendo el título del libro)_ este libro lo escribió su madre.

**Darien:** Bien, pero eso no explica porque no está aquí, donde ha estado toda la noche.

**Lita:** Y si de regreso se volvió a sentir mal _(preocupada)_

**Luna:** Debemos buscarla, este cuento nos dará las respuestas pero más ella que conoce a su madre mejor que nadie.

**-EN ESO SE ESCUCHA QUE SUENA UN CELULAR-**

**- Llamada de Noah a Yaten**

**Yaten: **Hola Noah ¿qué sucede?

**Noah:** Llamo para decirles que su amiga Rania está aquí conmigo, anoche se sintió mal y la traje a mi casa.

**Yaten:** Gracias por avisar Noah… iremos inmediatamente para allá.

**Noah:** Descuida, nos vemos en un rato entonces.

**-DESPUES DE COLGAR, LOS CHICOS ESPERAN ALGUNA RESPUESTA CON RESPECTO A LA LLAMADA-**

**Seiya:** ¿qué quería Noah, tan temprano?

**Yaten:** Rania está con él, parece ser que cuando venía de regreso se sintió mal y él la llevó a su casa.

**Taiki:** Bueno es entendible, no sabe donde vive ella.

**-TODOS SE DIRIGEN A LA CASA DE NOAH, ERA UN MANSIÓN ESPECTACULAR CON BASTOS JARDINES DE DIVERSAS FLORES, CON UNA FUENTE EN LA ENTRADA Y GRANDES VENTANALES-**

**MANSIÓN FUYITO**

**- Estudio**

**Noah:** Me alegra que estén aquí, ella está mejor, está en el jardín enseguida le hablo para que se vaya con ustedes.

**Seiya:** Gracias Noah, pero mejor vamos con ella al jardín.

**Noah:** Como quieran… por esa puerta llegarán al jardín _(señalando hacia su izquierda)_

**Chicos:** Gracias.

**- Jardín**

**Seiya:** Me quieres explicar ¿por qué te saliste sin decirme nada, felina? _(cruzando los brazos en señal de disgusto)_

**Rania:** lo siento, no pensé que tenia que avisarte ¡¡papá¡¡

**Serena:** Eso es gracioso _(tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa)_

**Haruka:** Pensamos que habías huido.

**Rania:** ¡¡Yo no tengo porqué huir sino he hecho nada malo Haruka¡¡

**Darien:** Cálmate puede hacerte daño.

**Rania:** ¡¡Si lo dices por ese cuento, no es mi culpa que mi madre lo haya escrito¡¡

**Michiru:** No es por eso, sino por esto _(saca una minigrabadora, en donde se escucha a Rania hablando con Seiya y sobre la visión que tuvo de la luna, al terminar la grabación, la chica de ojos ambarinos queda sorprendida)_

**Rania:** No puedo creer que tú hicieras eso _(mirando a Seiya enojada) _¡¡confié en ti, tal vez por eso me caíste mal desde un principio, tú me traicionaste¡¡ _(dándole una bofetada) _

**Serena:** Rania cálmate _(tratando de acercarse a la chica)_

**Rania:** ¡¡Lo siento chicas, tal vez venir aquí fue el mayor error de mi vida, pero descuiden no les estorbaré más, si el enemigo las ataca tal vez es porque no merecen ese cristal¡¡

**Haruka:** ¡¡Como te atreves¡¡ _(intentando golpearla, pero la mirada de Rania bastó para que se detuviera)_

**-LA CHICA DE OJOS AMBARINOS, SALE DEL JARDÍN Y SE DIRIGE HACÍA LA CALLE EN DONDE DESAPARECE, SIN DEJAR RASTRO-**


	9. Palabras

**CAPITULO 9 PALABRAS **

**TEMPLO HIKAWA, 6 MESES DESPUES**

**- Patio**

**Serena:** No hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace meses, esto ya empieza a preocuparme _(melancólica)_

**Darien:** Esto es algo que no tenía previsto.

**Amy:** Además desde que se fue, Mina, Lita y Yaten han sido atacados, ella no es la culpable de que el enemigo esté aquí.

**Haruka:** Es mejor que se haya ido, sólo era un estorbo en nuestra misión.

**Seiya:** ¡¡Como puedes decir algo así, ella es especial¡¡ _(queriendo darle un golpe que la joven esquivó, por lo que ella se desquitó golpeándolo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire)_

**Sora:** Basta, quiero que me contesten ¡¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Rania?¡¡

**Lita:** ¿por qué lo dicen chicas? _(nerviosa)_

**Hanna:** Por que ella ya no quiere saber nada de ustedes, ni de nosotras _(enojada)_

**Melina:** Es nuestra única familia y ustedes la alejaron de nosotras

**Kayla:** Algo malo debieron hacerle, porque se fue sin despedirse diciendo que fue un error haber venido a esta ciudad, y estoy segura que tú mas que nadie tiene la culpa de todo Seiya Kou _(señalándolo duramente)_ y mas vale que te prepares Haruka porque en la siguiente carrera vas a perder eso te lo aseguro.

**Sora:** Espero, ella esté mejor alejada de todos ustedes…Andrik no debió haber confiado tanto en ti Darien _(mirando al pelinegro con furia)_

**-LAS PRIMAS DE RANIA SE ALEJAN ENOJADAS, DEJANDO A LOS DEMAS SORPRENDIDOS POR LO ACABABA DE OCURRIR-**

**AEROPUERTO DE TOKIO**

**- Sala de arribo**

**Noah:** Me alegra que ya estés aquí Skylar _(abrazando a la joven fuertemente)_

**Skylar:** Gracias Noah, es un placer verte de nuevo _(joven de piel aceitunada, cabello negro corto tipo melena y ojos color gris, de un cuerpo torneado que se dejaba ver por un vestido entallado corto en color azul)_

**Noah:** Esta mancuerna que estoy pensando será grandiosa.

**Skylar:** Eso espero, nada me gustaría más que cantar con los Three Lights _(sonriente)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS THREE LIGHTS**

**- Habitación de Seiya**

**Seiya:** ¿dónde estas felina?_ (mirando una fotografía de la chica)_

**Taiki:** Te aseguro que no vendrá viendo su foto hermano.

**Yaten:** Mejor olvídala.

**Taiki:** Yaten tiene razón, debemos enfocarnos en nuestra misión y esa es encontrar a la princesa Karylin y detener al enemigo.

**Seiya:** Eso lo sé, no se preocupen…saldré a caminar un rato _(saliendo de la habitación)_

**-AL SALIR DEL DEPARTAMENTO, SE DIRIGE SIN RUMBO FIJO, EN DONDE AL LLEGAR A SU DESTINO SE ENCUENTRA CON SU BOMBÓN-**

**PARQUE DE JUBBAN NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Seiya:** Hola bombón _(sentándose en la banca)_

**Serena:** Hola Seiya ¿cómo sigues del golpe?

**Seiya:** Mejor gracias… ¿qué haces aquí bombón?

**Serena:** Vine a meditar sobre lo que dijeron Sora y las demás… tienen razón nosotros la traicionamos, la tratamos muy mal cuando ella ni siquiera debió estar involucrada en esto _(mirando al suelo)_

**Seiya:** No fue tu culpa bombón, tus guardianas solo trataron de protegerte, después de todo eres la futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

**Serena:** Pero debieron hacerlo de una manera mas sutil, no de esa forma tan sucia y cruel, ella no se lo merecía.

**Seiya:** Lo sé… aunque jamás esperé que ellas pudieran hacer algo como eso _(pensando en la grabación)_ ver a Rania reaccionar así…ni siquiera me dejó explicarle que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

**Serena:** ¿en verdad no haz sabido nada de ella?

**Seiya:** Le envía los diseños a Noah sobre la nueva imagen, pero no manda saludos o algo parecido para saber en donde está _(colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca) _

**Serena:** ¿la extrañas verdad?

**Seiya:** Mas de lo que imaginaba, ella es especial, como tú bombón.

**Serena:** _(riéndose)_ pero a mi me quieres y a ella la amas, ella te complementa tal y como Darien y yo lo hacemos el uno por el otro. Por eso te duele mas que se haya ido así. Si ella es para ti, volverá.

**Seiya:** ¿y si no lo hace?

**Serena:** Jamás fue tuya… creo que ella te ha robado el corazón Seiya… nos vemos _(aventándole un beso en el aire)_

**Seiya: **Jamás fue mía… aunque lo hubiera deseado _(suena su celular)_

**- Llamada de Noah a Seiya**

**Seiya:** Noah ¿qué sucede?

**Noah:** Será mejor que vengas al estudio de grabación, tus hermanos ya están en camino.

**Seiya:** Está bien nos vemos en unos minutos ¿puedes adelantarme algo?

**Noah:** No, lo siento, mejor date prisa.

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de Juntas**

**Taiki:** ¿por qué la urgencia de vernos?

**Noah:** Quiero hacerles una propuesta, hay una chica que quiero que conozcan, quiero que les abra los conciertos, tiene un gran talento (_mirando hacia la puerta)_ ella es Skylar.

**Skylar:** Mucho gusto conocerlos Three Lights _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Yaten:** Es hermosa, pero ¿cantará igual?

**Taiki:** Debe compaginarse con nosotros y nuestra música.

**Seiya:** ¿qué tipo de música te gusta Skylar?

**Skylar:** Me gusta la música que ustedes hacen, es increíble, creo que es inspiradora pues tratan de mandar un mensaje, un mensaje que quieren que alguien especial escuche, alguien que buscan.

**-LOS CHICOS SE SORPRENDIERON POR LO QUE LA JOVEN DIJO, TODOS SE DIRIGIERON A LA SALA DE GRABACIÓN PARA ESCUCHARLA CANTAR Y LA CANCIÓN EMPEZÓ-**

_Mira y verás como el cielo es azul, cierra los ojos describe su luz,_

_Millones de estrellas brillando a la vez, en tu mirada lo vi._

_El cielo está en tu sonreír, tu corazón late dentro de mi, de pronto merece la pena vivir, en tu mirada lo vi, en tu mirada lo vi._

**-SEIYA SE ACERCA A LA CHICA PARA ACOMPAÑARLA EN LA CANCIÓN, ALGO QUE SORPRENDIÓ A SUS HERMANOS-**

_Veo brillar de noche el sol, no hay soledad en mi corazón,_

_Es algo que ya ninguno lo puede parar, de pronto así llegó el amor, al mirarte yo._

_Que nuestra noche dure para siempre, que nuestro mundo gire eternamente, ni más ni menos es lo que merezco, más de lo que tengo nada más que amor._

_Veo brillar de noche el sol, dos almas ya en un corazón,_

_Es algo que ya ninguno lo puede parar, de pronto así llegó el amor al mirarte yo._

_Al mirarte yo._

**-TERMINADA LA CANCIÓN, LOS PRESENTES APLAUDIERON ESTUSIASMADOS LA CHICA TENÍA UNA HERMOSA Y MELÓDICA VOZ-**

**Noah:** Vaya… eso si que fue hermoso.

**Yaten:** Se compagina mejor de lo que nosotros imaginamos.

**Taiki:** Debo decirte Skylar que mi hermano, no hace duetos el que lo haya hecho contigo significa que le gustaste.

**Seiya:** Eso es cierto.

**Skylar:** Muchas gracias _(ruborizándose, suena su celular)_ disculpen debo contestar.

**- Llamada de Skylar**

**Skylar:** Hola Srita. Yue… saliendo de esta junta voy a ver el departamento (_los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar ese nombre)_ se que me encantará y mas por la vista que tiene hacia el parque… está bien le haré llegar mi respuesta, hasta luego.

**Yaten:** ¿conoces a Rania Yue?

**Skylar:** Si… es la chica que me venderá su departamento ¿ustedes la conocen?

**Seiya:** Es nuestra…amiga ¿sabes donde está?

**Skylar:** Lo siento…solo la he visto una vez, las demás veces nos contactamos por teléfono ¿no saben donde está? _(extrañada por la pregunta del joven pelinegro)_

**Taiki:** Digamos que nos alejamos en circunstancias no agradables.

**Skylar:** Ya veo… ¿Noah me puedes llevar al departamento, si no es molestia?

**Noah:** Claro que no…nos vemos chicos, ultimamos detalles de esto mañana.

**Hnos. Kou:** Hasta luego Noah, nos vemos.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA**

**- Sala**

**Noah:** Todo está tal y como lo dejaste.

**Skylar:** Parece que si, después de mas de 6 meses vuelvo a este lugar _(mirando a su alrededor, todo cubierto de sábanas)_

**Noah:** ¿te entristece regresar?

**Skylar:** Si, pero mas que nada me da fuerza, para combatir lo que viene.

**Noah:** Tú también eres una guardiana, de mucho mayor rango, tu misión es proteger los cristales, ángel mío.

**Skylar:** Mi misión es procurar a las lunas que quedan… aunque también quisiera saber porque me llamas así y cual es tu participación en todo esto Noah.

**Noah:** Todo a su tiempo ángel mío, todo a su tiempo.

**Skylar:** Lo sé _(viendo el paisaje del parque no. 10, recargada sobre el hombro de Noah que la tenía abrazada)_


	10. Aparición de la luz

**CAPITULO 10 APARICIÓN DE LUZ**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SKYLAR**

**- Habitación**

**Skylar:** _(mirándose al espejo)_ Muy bien, aquí empieza la actuación, espero todo esto valga la pena para de una vez por todas destruir a Dakkar.

**Noah:** ¿Hablando sola de nuevo, ángel mío? _(tocan a la puerta)_

**Skylar:** Conmigo misma o mejor dicho con mi otro yo _(riendo)_ solo falta ganarme la confianza de las guardianas, de las interiores no tendré problema alguno…pero las exteriores será otra cosa, debo estar preparada.

**Noah:** Bien, como no necesitas ir a la preparatoria por el curso que tomaste ¿a dónde vas?

**Skylar:** Digamos que iré a divertirme un rato.

**Noah:** Solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te descubran ángel mío.

**Skylar:** Descuida tendré cuidado, tengo que averiguar que tanto ha avanzado el enemigo y la mejor forma de hacerlo es esperando el siguiente ataque, que presiento será muy pronto.

**Noah:** Está bien… recuerda que ultimaremos detalles para las canciones.

**Skylar:** No se me olvida, nos vemos.

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio**

**Serena:** ¿Han averiguado algo de Rania, chicos? _(indicando a los hermanos Kou)_

**Taiki:** Nada, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

**Amy:** Hemos estado investigando con Luna y Artemis pero ellos tampoco saben nada _(apoyándose en el hombro de Taiki)_

**Lita: **Eso me resulta imposible de creer, debe estar en algún lado ¿no creen?

**Rei:** Es mas que obvio que no quiere regresar, el fuego sagrado no me ha revelado su ubicación.

**Haruka:** Deberían de dejar de preocuparse por ella y preocuparse mas por el enemigo que cada vez se acerca mas a nosotros.

**Serena:** Lo siento Haruka, pero ella es nuestra amiga y sigo considerando que lo que ustedes hicieron fue muy bajo.

**Darien:** Sabemos que intentan protegerla pero había otras maneras de hacerlo _(mirando a Setsuna que desviaba la mirada)_

**Setsuna:** Lamentamos lo sucedido alteza, pero tal vez era lo mejor.

**Hotaru:** Ella podía habernos resuelto muchas dudas con respecto al enemigo, además el libro contiene palabras extrañas que sólo ella podría descifrar.

**Mina:** Eso es cierto, Artemis ha investigado el origen de esas palabras y aun no encuentra ni un solo indicio de que en verdad existan _(tomando una taza de té)_

**Serena:** Luna hace lo mismo, la verdad ya me empieza a preocupar pues casi no duerme.

**Luna:** _(entrando por la ventana) _Descuida Serena, estoy bien, solo que quisiera saber mas sobre esta extraña lengua.

**Yaten:** Le preguntamos a la princesa Kakyuu si ella reconocía esa lengua, tampoco nos ha dado una respuesta y eso que tiene la biblioteca más grande del sistema solar.

**Seiya:** Insisto en que tal vez no se trate de otra lengua, ¿han pensado que a lo mejor es un lenguaje en código?

**Amy:** Hemos intentado cualquier código que se nos venga a la cabeza y ni así logramos saber lo que eso significa.

**Artemis:** No debemos perder la calma chicas, debemos encontrar el punto débil de ese tal Frik, posiblemente así encontremos la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

**- Jardín, ocultas entre los árboles**

**Sailor Aqua:** Aun no descifran el código.

**Sailor Winda:** En verdad necesitan saber mas de lenguas antiguas… y pensar que tienen dos cerebros en el equipo ¿crees que debamos ayudarles?

**Sailor Gaia: **Mas de lo que hemos hecho, les dimos la pista más importante, les dimos el libro ¿qué más quieren?

**Sailor Igna:** Acaso no vieron el problema que eso le causó Rania, hicimos que pensaran que ella era el enemigo y es quien mas les puede ayudar ¿aun no haz sabido nada de ella Aqua?

**Sailor Aqua:** Sigue tan desaparecida como hace 6 meses, una cosa si les digo no les ayudaremos mas hasta que descubran el código.

**Sailor Gaia:** ¿aunque eso incluya el ataque a su princesa?

**Sailor Aqua:** Así tendrá que ser, ahora vámonos.

**-LAS SAILOR ELLIX DESAPARECIERON CUAL MARIPOSAS EN EL BOSQUE, ALGO QUE PERCIBIÓ LA SAILOR DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN-**

**Rei:** ¿No te ha dicho nada Melina, Michiru?

**Michiru:** Nada… ella solo se limita a tocar en los conciertos, después de eso simplemente desaparece, hasta nuevo aviso.

**Darien:** ¿cuándo la verás de nuevo?

**Michiru:** Mañana será el último concierto de la gira por Tokio, por cierto aquí están los boletos de todos.

**Chicos:** Gracias.

**Luna:** Es mejor retirarnos mañana será un día agotador para ustedes chicas _(refiriéndose a las sailor exteriores)_

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN**

**- Oficina de Noah**

**Noah:** ¿Algo interesante ángel mío?

**Skylar:** Al parecer el enemigo ya ha atacado a algunas de las chicas, todavía no llega a los príncipes.

**Noah:** Excelente, siguen a salvo la pregunta es ¿por cuánto tiempo?

**Skylar:** Eso es lo que mas me preocupa, si Dakkar consiguió los cristales de las soberanas de las lunas universales en tan poco tiempo ¿por qué se ha tardado con ellas?

**Noah:** No lo sé…por cierto mañana será el ultimo concierto de Michiru y Melina, aquí tengo los boletos _(enseñándole un sobre)_

**Skylar:** Será la oportunidad perfecta para verlas a todas reunidas, muy bien esperaremos hasta mañana _(con una sonrisa de satisfacción)_

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL CONCIERTO**

**-Camerino**

**Melina:** Será un alivio poder terminar este teatro de una buena vez ¿no crees Michiru?

**Haruka:** Por que mejor no te callas Taeda.

**Melina:** La defensora de la sirena vino en su auxilio, no me hagas reír ¿qué se siente haber perdido la carrera más grande de Tokio, Haruka?

**Haruka:** Me las vas a pagar.

**Michiru:** Basta, afortunadamente es la última vez que nos veremos las caras _(saliendo del camerino del brazo de Haruka)_

**Melina:** Eso crees tú, sirenita.

**- Lobby del auditorio**

**Serena:** Todos se ven muy elegantes, en especial mi querido Darien _(viendo al pelinegro)_

**Darien:** Gracias Serena, tú también te vez hermosa ¿es el vestido de Rania, verdad?

**Serena:** Todas nos pusimos de acuerdo para ponernos los vestidos que ella nos regaló, a pesar de todo _(bajando la cabeza)_

**Mina:** Descuida Serena, estoy segura que la volveremos a ver.

**Lita:** Eso es cierto arriba esos ánimos.

**Yaten:** Parece que el concierto será todo un éxito por ser el último.

**Taiki:** Tal vez el mejor de todos _(acercándose a Amy)_

**Noah:** Pero miren quienes están aquí _(acercándose al grupo de chicos)_

**Hnos. Kou:** ¡¡Hola Noah¡¡

**Noah:** No sabia que les gustara la música clásica, chicos.

**Seiya:** Son viejas conocidas ¿vienes solo?

**Skylar: **No, viene conmigo _(traía un vestido de un solo hombro color turquesa ligeramente entallado largo y el cabello un poco alborotado, haciéndola ver elegante que dejó boquiabiertos a varios presentes)_

**Noah:** Déjenme presentarles a la cantante…

**Mina:** Skylar, es un honor conocerte _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Skylar:** Gracias, chicas pero…no sé sus nombres.

**Yaten:** Ellas son Serena,Darien, Amy, Mina _(mi novia),_ Lita, Rei, Setsuna y Hotaru.

**Skylar:** Mucho gusto en conocerlas.

**Serena:** Tu mirada me resulta familiar ¿te conozco de algún lado?

**Noah:** Es la primera vez que está en Jubban.

**-EN ESO SE ESCUCHA POR LOS MEGÁFONOS QUE LA FUNCIÓN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR Y SE LES SUPLICA TOMEN SUS LUGARES, LOS CHICOS SE SEPARAN DE NOAH Y SKYLAR PUES ELLOS TIENEN UN BALCÓN PRIVADO DONDE ADMIRAR LA FUNCIÓN-**

**Noah: **Desde aquí podremos ver toda la función y a las guardianas.

**Skylar:** Perfecto, pensaste en todo, esto debió costarte una fortuna _(mirando a Noah, sentarse a su lado)_

**Noah:** Eso no importa, lo importante es ver si tus visiones son ciertas, ahora a deleitarnos.

**-LA FUNCIÓN ESTABA SIENDO UN GRAN ÉXITO, AMBAS CHICAS TOCABAN CON GRAN PASIÓN Y VIDA, AL TÉRMINO DEL 1er ACTO, ALGO ESTABA SUCEDIENDO, LA GENTE SE ESTABA QUEDANDO DORMIDA, ALGO EXTRAÑO EMANABA DEL AIRE ACONDICIONADO-**

**Skylar:** Está sucediendo, debemos salir de aquí.

**Noah:** Vamos, hay que darnos prisa.

**Serena:** ¿qué sucede, todos se están quedando dormidos?

**Seiya:** De seguro es el enemigo, debemos actuar ya.

**Chicas:** Si, enseguida

**-LAS CHICAS INVOCARON EL PODER DE SUS CRISTALES, PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN SAILOR SCOUTS-**

**Frik:** Las gemas de vida de ellas serán mías, ataca Leonis.

**Leonis:** "GARRA MORTAL" _(el mutante era mitad hombre mitad león, con una fuerza descomunal)_

**-EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGIÓ A MELINA Y A MICHIRU, QUE NO SE PODÍA TRANSFORMAR PUES REVELARÍA SU IDENTIDAD, DEJANDO A LAS CHICAS INCOSNCIENTES-**

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA"

**Leonis:** Eso no me hace ni cosquillas, tonta "GARRA MORTAL" _(arrojando a Sailor Uranus cerca de Michiru)_

**-EL MUTANTE LES ARREBATA LAS GEMAS DE VIDA A MICHIRU, SAILOR URANUS Y A MELINA, ESTAS TENÍAN LA FORMA DE UNA SIRENA, UN CABALLO Y UN LIRIO-**

**Sailor Moon:** Mas vale que regreses esas gemas de vida o te las verás con nosotras, sailor moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna.

**Frik:** Eso no lo detiene ¡¡ataca¡¡

**Leonis:** "GARRA MORTAL"

**-DE REPENTE DE ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN DICE VENTISCA DE ANGEL, DERRIBANDO AL MONSTRUO CON UN ATAQUE DE PLUMAS NAVAJA QUE LE CAUSABAN DOLOR-**

**Frik:** ¿qué fue eso?

**Joven:** Al parecer no aprendes Frik, el mal jamás ha ganado la batalla del universo.

**Frik:** ¿quién eres? ¡¡Aparece¡¡ _(haciendo una pataleta)_

**Joven:** Soy la sailor del rango mas superior, soy la guardiana del universo y de la vida misma, Soy Sailor Lux _(joven de cabello revuelto en color platino y negro, de ojos extraños, su traje era un vestido halter de telas vaporosas en tonos grises y blancos con un listón de brillantes en la frente y zapatos de cristal)_

**Sailor Scouts:** ¿sailor lux?

**Frik:** No me interesa, ya tengo las gemas de vida _(acercándose a tomarlas)_

**Sailor Lux:** Eso lo veremos "DESTELLO ESTELAR DEL ANGEL"

**-EL ESCENARIO SE CUBRE DE UNA LUZ CEGADORA, HACIENDO DESAPARECER AL MUTANTE DEJANDO SÓLO EL OLOR DEL BARRO Y LA FIGURA DE UN LEÓN-**

**Sailor Lux:** y como siempre Frik desaparece _(tomando las gemas de vida y regresándolas a sus dueñas)_ la próxima vez tengan más cuidado, este enemigo no es como los que han enfrentado.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Haz venido a ayudarnos.

**Sailor Lux:** No, he venido a proteger los cristales de la luna, no ha sus receptoras.

**Sailor Mars:** ¿por qué? _(mirando sorprendida a la sailor scout)_

**Sailor Lux:** No tengo por qué contestar a sus preguntas… nos vemos chicas.

**-SAILOR LUX DESAPARECE DEJANDO EL RASTRO DE UNA PLUMA BLANCA Y A LAS CHICAS SORPRENDIDAS DE CONOCER A LA LUZ DEL UNIVERSO-**

**Sailor Aqua: **Parece ser que por fin les llegó su merecido sailor scouts.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿eso que quiere decir?

**Sailor Aqua:** Ella es la guardiana del universo, por lo tanto ella hace juicio de sus actos, sean buenos o malos.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿juicios?

**Sailor Igna:** Eres tonta o te haces… ella fue la que acabó con Dakkar, si leyeran el libro, entenderían _(molesta, cruzando los brazos)_

**Sailor Winda:** Recuerda que no han podido descifrar el código, ni porque tienen a la sailor de la sabiduría en su equipo.

**Sailor Star Maker:** No permitiré que le hables así _(colocándose en posición de ataque)_

**Sailor Aqua: **Solo venimos a decirles, que mientras no descifren el código, no podrán derrotar al enemigo, necesitan encontrar a la joven que dejaron ir.

**-LAS SAILOR ELLIX DESAPARECEN CUAL MARIPOSAS EN EL AUDITORIO, LA GENTE EMPEZÓ A DESPERTAR Y A PREGUNTARSE DE LO OCURRIDO SOBRE TODO POR LAS PLUMAS Y EL BARRO EN EL ESCENARIO, LA FUNCIÓN SE DABA POR CANCELADA-**


	11. El salvador

**CAPITULO 11 EL SALVADOR**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Rei:** Aun no entiendo ¿por qué ella?

**Lita: **Ella es la única que conoce la clave de esa lengua extraña.

**Haruka:** Estoy segura que podemos resolverlo sin ella.

**Darien:** Llevamos más de 6 meses tratando de averiguar la clave y aun no tenemos ni la mas remota idea.

**Serena:** Tal vez debamos preguntarles a sus primas si ellas conocen el código ¿no creen?

**Luna:** Serena tiene razón, perdemos menos tiempo tratando de averiguar el código.

**Darien:** No creo que nos reciban a todos y menos de la manera en como reaccionaron cuando Rania desapareció.

**Serena:** Yo iré _(levantándose del suelo)_

**Amy:** No creo que sea lo mejor, además…

**Seiya:** Ella es la única que puede convencer a su familia, chicas, no podemos perder mas tiempo como dice Luna.

**Serena:** Iré esta noche y descuiden trataré de encontrar una solución.

**MANSION KAT-EDA**

**- Sala**

**Sora:** ¿Alguna noticia de Rania, chicas?

**Hanna:** Ninguna…Unazuki tampoco ha recibido noticias suyas _(sentándose en el sofá)_

**Melina:** No puede ser que se la haya tragado la tierra, ella tiene que estar aquí para cuando el enemigo se presente.

**Kayla:** Ella estará aquí, de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero mientas sucede debemos estar alerta, recuerden que ya atacó a Melina.

**Melina:** Créanme que no fue nada agradable _(dándole ligeros escalofríos) _

**-EN ESO ESCUCHAN QUE TOCAN A LA PUERTA, LA MAYOR DE LAS PRIMAS ABRE LA PUERTA SORPRENDIÉNDOSE DE VER A UNA RUBIA DE COLETAS EN LA ENTRADA DE SU CASA-**

**Serena:** Buenas noches chicas… se que es tarde pero en verdad quiero hablar con ustedes ¿puedo pasar?

**Sora:** Pasa Serena _(llevándola a la sala donde las demás se encontraban)_

**Melina:** ¿Serena, que haces aquí? _(levantándose rápidamente)_

**Hanna:** ¿Haz sabido algo de Rania? ¿Dónde está?

**Serena:** Lo siento chicas pero no he sabido nada de ella, en verdad estoy preocupada…pero no vine por eso.

**Kayla:** ¿entonces a que haz venido? _(extrañada)_

**Serena:** Quisiera saber si ustedes saben, acerca del código que hay en este libro _(mostrándoles el libro que Rania le dio a Haruka)_

**Sora:** ¿De dónde lo sacaste? _(tomando el libro y hojeándolo)_

**Serena:** Rania…me lo dio _(nerviosa)_

**Melina:** El código que se encuentra en este libro, es único ¿por qué te interesa?

**Serena:** Bueno… quisiera saber que significa esto, la verdad me muero de la curiosidad por saber que dice _(girando los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente)_

**Kayla:** Lo sentimos Serena, creo que la única que sabe ese código es Rania y como puedes ver no sabemos donde está.

**Serena:** En verdad quisiera que regresara para disculparme, no era mi intención…bueno eso era todo, me retiro…no les quito mas su tiempo.

**Sora:** Te acompaño a la puerta.

**-DESPUES DE ACOMPAÑAR A SERENA A LA PUERTA, SORA REGRESÓ CON LAS DEMAS-**

**Melina:** Aun no saben de lo que se trata ¿crees que debamos intervenir Sora?

**Sora:** Es mejor mantenernos al margen, después de todo fueron las órdenes del Guerrero del norte.

**Hanna:** Eso lo sabemos, pero en verdad podemos dejarles una pista sobre el código ¿no crees?

**Joven:** En lo absoluto, el ángel es quien decidirá cuando es momento de brindarles la ayuda _(apareciendo entre las sombras)_

**Sora:** Guerrero del norte…Savior ¿ella está a salvo, verdad?

**Savior:** Lo está, no se preocupen guardianas _(joven atlético con una armadura en color azul marino, al igual que la capa, con un casco con forma de león y una espada con empuñadura de zafiros)_

**Kayla: **Eso es un alivio…

**Savior:** Ella está protegida por el ángel, no deben de preocuparse, ella quiere que estén presentes cuando el enemigo aparezca, no siempre podrá ayudar a las otras guardianas.

**Hanna:** ¡¡¿Quiere que ayudemos a las traidoras?¡¡ ¡¡¿acaso está loca?¡¡

**Sora:** Es una orden Hanna, tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro deber proteger a la princesa Karylin.

**Hanna:** Pero… está bien _(cruzándose de brazos, indignada)_

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio**

**Setsuna:** ¿Aun no logras ver nada Michiru?

**Michiru:** El espejo parece estar en mi contra, es como si no quisiera decirme donde se encuentra esa chica.

**Hotaru:** Tal vez significa que dejes de hacerlo, pues ella se encuentra cerca ¿no crees?

**Setsuna:** Eso puede ser, Serena nos dijo que su familia tampoco sabe acerca del código.

**Haruka:** Tal vez no quisieron ayudarnos, por lo que le hicimos a esa chica.

**Michiru:** Haz pensado que tal vez si nos pasamos, con lo de la grabación Haruka _(mirándola directamente a los ojos)_

**Haruka:** Yo no me arrepiento de nada _(saliendo del estudio)_

**- Oculta en los árboles**

**Sailor Lux:** Parece que están teniendo remordimiento de conciencia…por lo menos tres de ellas, jamás pensé que Sailor Uranus fuera tan fría.

**Savior:** ¿Serás fría con ella, en el momento del juicio?

**Sailor Lux:** No lo sé, ellas son las más fuertes del equipo, pero su mayor debilidad es su orgullo y eso las transforma, espero no sea necesario tener que…

**Savior:** Tranquila, no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos Lux.

**Sailor Lux:** Espero tampoco llegar a eso.

**-LA SAILOR SCOUT Y EL GUERRERO SALIERON DE ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES Y SE ENCONTRARON CON LA SAILOR DEL TIEMPO-**

**Sailor Plut:** Mucho tiempo sin vernos Savior _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Savior:** Lo mismo digo, Plut _(besando su mano)_

**Sailor Lux:** ¿qué sucede, han sabido algo del enemigo?

**Sailor Plut: **Aun nada, es necesario encontrar a esa chica, se que las demás no midieron las consecuencias y la verdad estoy apenada con los príncipes, pero solo pensamos en su seguridad.

**Sailor Lux:** Eso lo sé, pero de todas maneras no fue la correcta, perdieron la oportunidad de conocer la clave de la destrucción del mal.

**Sailor Saturn:** Ahora lo sabemos _(acercándose al grupo)_

**-EN ESO SAILOR LUX SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO CON LOS OJOS PERDIDOS EN EL ESPACIO, LOS DEMAS LA OBSERVAN CON CURIOSIDAD, SAVIOR TOCA SU HOMBRO HACIÉNDOLA REGRESAR DE LA REALIDAD-**

**Savior:** ¿qué sucede?

**Sailor Lux:** Están atacando en el parque, cerca del lago, debemos darnos prisa.

**Sailor Saturn:** Les diré a las demás, los alcanzaremos en unos minutos _(corriendo hacia el interior de la casa)_

**Sailor Plut:** Nos vemos en la batalla.

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Área de Juegos**

**Sailor Júpiter:** Te vamos a detener Frik a ti y a tus criaturas _(señalándolo con furia)_

**Frik:** Que miedo, no eres mas que una chiquilla que se cree superhéroe.

**Sailor Star Healer:** "INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER"

**Sailor Mercury:** "RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO"

**Frik:** Veamos como enfrentan esto _(sacando de su bolsita una figura de barro de la forma de una serpiente)_ "BASILIS VITAE"

**-LA FIGURA DE BARRO CRECE TRANSFORMÁNDOSE EN UNA CRIATURA MITAD HOMBRE **

**MITAD SERPIENTE-**

**Sailor Mars:** "FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE"

**Frik:** Basilisco ¡¡destrúyela¡¡

**Basilisco:** "POLVO VENENOSO DE COBRA"

**-SAILOR MARS RESPIRA EL POLVO, HACIÉNDOLA TOSER SIN PARAR CAYENDO INCOSCIENTE Y POR LO TANTO DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA QUE FRIK ROBARA SU GEMA DE VIDA QUE TENÍA LA FORMA DE UN ZORRO-**

**Sailor Moon:** Devuélvela, no te pertenece.

**Frik:** No creo que la necesite mucho, el veneno pronto llegará a su corazón y la matará.

**Sailor Scouts:** ¡¡Queeeee¡¡

**Tuxedo Mask:** No permitan que se la lleve.

**Sailor Neptune:** "MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO" _(haciendo volar a Frik, permitiendo que Sailor Uranus tomara la gema de vida)_

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¿Qué nunca te rindes? No tienes oportunidad contra nosotras _(riéndose sarcásticamente)_

**Frik:** No es justo, la gema es mía _(haciendo una rabieta que lo ponía rojo como tomate)_

**Sailor Lux:** Mas vale que no te enojes tanto Frik, pues esto no es nada comparado con lo que Dakkar te hará.

**Saver:** Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo Lux "ENVESTIDA DEL LEON" _(arrojando al monstruo hacia los columpios)_

**Frik:** Mejor me voy de aquí _(desapareciendo con un chasquido de sus dedos)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡¡Cobarde¡¡

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Moon ¡¡ahora¡¡

**Sailor Moon: **"POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA" (_el monstruo desaparecio como río de agua sucia)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡¡Chicos, Sailor Mars… está muriendo¡¡

**-TODOS SE ACERCAN AL CUERPO CASI INERTE DE SAILOR MARS, IMPOSIBILITADOS POR HACER ALGO CUANDO COMIENZA A HABLAR SAILOR LUX-**

**Sailor Lux:** Savior, es mejor que actúes de inmediato ¿dónde está su gema de vida?

**Sailor Uranus:** Aquí _(entregándosela a Sailor Lux)_

**Savior:** Muy bien, aquí vamos espero que no sea tarde.

**-EL GUERRERO DEL NORTE COLOCA SUS MANOS SOBRE EL PECHO DE REI DICIENDO UNAS PALABRAS EXTRAÑAS, SUS MANOS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR Y UN POLVO NEGRO VA APARECIENDO FORMANDO UNA PEQUEÑA ESFERA, SAILOR MARS ESTÁ TENIENDO COLOR DE NUEVO EN SUS LABIOS, LA GEMA DE VIDA LE ERA DEVUELTA A SU CUERPO-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Quién eres y como hiciste eso?

**Saver: **Soy el guerrero del Norte, General Savior, tengo el poder de salvar la vida si esta se encuentra en peligro. Puedo cruzar los umbrales de la muerte para regresar la esencia de la vida.

**Sailor Mars:** Entonces eres mi salvador…gracias _(levantándose con dificultad)_

**Savior:** Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, es mejor irnos Lux.

**Sailor Lux:** Nos vemos chicas, ¿han pensado que el mundo de Faria tal vez tenga un lenguaje al revés?

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Esa es la clave para descubrir el código?

**Savior:** No es tan fácil pero por algo se empieza, no todo es al revés.

**-EL GUERRERO Y LA GUARDIANA DESAPARECIERON EN LA SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE DEJANDO A LAS DEMAS CON UNA ESPERANZA DE VIDA-**


	12. Guardianes

**CAPITULO 12 GUARDIANES **

**MANSION KAT-EDA**

**- Jardín**

**Sora:** La guerrero de fuego fue atacada anoche.

**Melina:** Afortunadamente Savior le devolvió la vida, de lo contrario ahora Marte se quedaría sin su guardiana.

**Hanna:** Tal vez se lo merecía.

**Kayla:** ¿Cuándo dejaras de estar tan enojada?

**Hanna:** Cuando ella esté de regreso _(entrando a la casa, enojada)_

**Sora:** Hay que dejarla en paz, es mejor que saque su coraje.

**Melina:** Eso es lo mejor… Me alegra que el ángel esté aquí, lo que me preocupa es si su cuerpo puede resistir.

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Área de Pediatría**

**Rika:** ¿sabes cuando regresará Seiya?

**Seiya:** No lo sé Rika, espero que pronto pues la extraño.

**Zuka:** Nosotros también, mas porque no terminó de contarnos la historia del ángel de la luna.

**Seiya:** ¿El ángel de la luna? ¿De que se trata?

**Rika:** De una guerrera que se transforma en ángel para ayudar a la guardiana de la Luna.

**Zuka:** No se te olvide los monstruos de lodo, esos eran lo mejor del cuento.

**Seiya:** ¿Monstruos de lodo? ¿Qué forma tienen esos monstruos?

**Darien:** Todos las formas animales que te puedas imaginar _(entrando al cuarto)_

**Seiya:** _(mirando a Darien)_ ¿crees que tenga que ver con el enemigo?

**Darien:** Estoy seguro que si, pero desafortunadamente los niños no recuerdan mucho el cuento y cada vez que les pregunto me cambian el relato, así que no son 100% confiables.

**Seiya:** Inconscientemente Rania les contaba la clave para destruir al enemigo, debemos encontrar al ángel de la luna.

**Skylar:** Disculpen chicos…saben donde puedo encontrar al director del hospital _(cargando unas cajas enormes)_

**Darien:** _(acercándose a ayudarle con las cajas)_ Te acompaño, no se encuentra lejos de aquí.

**Skylar:** Gracias… ¿vienes Seiya?

**Seiya:** Si claro… ¿qué vas a hacer con estas cajas?

**Skylar:** Son una donación que quiero hacer al hospital.

**Darien:** Gracias… ¿qué contienen las cajas?

**Skylar:** Algodón, gasas, alcohol, material quirúrgico y otros medicamentos _(colocando su dedo índice en el mentón)_

**Seiya:** ¿Haces esto a menudo? _(intrigado por la actitud de la joven)_

**Skylar:** A cada lugar que voy, algo una donación especial ¿por qué la pregunta?

**Seiya:** Tu actitud me recuerda a alguien.

**Skylar:** ¿A Rania?… Noah me contó lo sucedido, en verdad lo siento.

**-AL ESCUCHARSE UNA EXPLOSIÓN, LOS CHICOS SE ACERCAN A LA VENTANA PARA VER LO QUE SUCEDÍA, PARECÍA SER QUE UN EDIFICIO SE ENCONTRABA EN LLAMAS-**

**Skylar:** Debemos ayudar.

**Seiya:** Quédate aquí, nosotros ayudaremos.

**Darien:** Es mejor, estarás a salvo.

**-DESPUES DE QUE SE ALEJARON DE SKYLAR, ELLA DEJÓ LAS COSAS EN UN LUGAR SEGURO CON UNA NOTA Y SE FUE DEL LUGAR-**

**Skylar:** En verdad creen que necesito estar a salvo… son unos tontos _(toma su amuleto que tenia una estrella alada)_ "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL ANGEL DEL UNIVERSO, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(una luz cegadora la cubre y la encierra dentro de una burbuja dorada que al estallar caen pequeños destellos estelares transformándose en Sailor Lux)_

**-SAILOR LUX SE DIRIGE AL LUGAR DE LA EXPLOSIÓN, AL DARSE CUENTA DEL LUGAR SE SORPRENDE AL V ER QUE ERA LA CAFETERÍA DEL CROWN-**

**Tuxedo Mask: **Debemos de sacar a la gente de aquí Fighter.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Estoy de acuerdo, la mayoría ya salió pero no encuentro a Andrew y a Unazuki.

**Sailor Lux:** "VENTISCA DEL ANGEL" _(el humo empezó a disiparse)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sailor Lux ¿haz visto a Andrew y a Unazuki?

**Sailor Lux:** No…pero noté una energía extraña que iba hacia la terraza del lugar.

**Sailor Mercury:** Sailor Lux dice la verdad, la energía se concentra en la terraza.

**Sailor Júpiter:** Debemos ir de prisa… pueden estar en problemas.

**-TODAS SE DIRIGIERON A LA TERRAZA DEL EDIFICIO, SORPRENDIÉNDOSE AL VER QUE FRIK TENÍA LAS GEMAS DE VIDA DE ANDREW Y UNAZUKI, TENÍAN LAS FORMAS DE UN OSO Y UNA GOLONDRINA-**

**Frik:** Jamás pensé encontrar estas gemas de vida _(viendo embelesado las figuras de cristal)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Devuélvelas y no saldrás lastimado Frik.

**Frik:** Eso lo veremos… "ARACNIS VITAE" _(transformando una figura de barro de tarántula en monstuo)_

**Aracnis:** Tengo hambre…"SEDIS POISON" _(sacando de su boca un hilo de seda envolviendo a Sailor Júpiter)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡Suéltala¡¡

**Sailor Gaia:** "POLEN VENENOSO DEL LIRIO" _(haciendo toser al monstruo)_

**Sailor Igna:** Esta vez no escaparás Frik _(tomando al elfo de su camisa)_ ¡¡chicas deprisa¡¡

**-SAILOR STAR HEALER Y MAKER DEVOLVIERON LAS GEMAS DE VIDA LLEVANDO A ANDREW Y UNAZUKI A UN LUGAR SEGURO-**

**Sailor Lux:** Ahora si Frik, tu tiempo se agotó _(Frik había sido atado con una enramada de rosas)_

**Aracnis:** "SEDIS POISON" _(tomando a Sailor Lux del cuello con su hilo de seda)_

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA" _(haciendo que el monstruo se cayera y soltara a Sailor Lux)_

**Aracnis:** "SEDIS POISON"

**Sailor Saturn:** "ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO"

**Sailor Plut:** "GRITO MORTAL_" (destruyendo al monstruo y por lo tanto liberando a Sailor Jupiter)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Sigues tu Frik.

**-SAILOR LUX SE ACERCA A FRIK Y LE ARROJA UN BALDE DE AGUA, A LO QUE ESTE COMIENZA A PERDER CONSISTENCIA-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué está pasándole?

**Sailor Aqua:** Parece ser que él también era un monstruo de barro.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿Eso quiere decir que el que está detrás de todo esto es Dakkar?

**Savior:** No precisamente, Frik es el amo de las profundidades del pantano de Faria.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Eso que quiere decir Savior?

**Sailor Winda:** Frik está vivo el sólo creo una réplica de si mismo, sabía que esto sucedería.

**Sailor Lux:** Esto solo demuestra que están a un paso de nosotros… lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué atacarlos a ellos? _(refiriéndose a Andrew y Unazuki)_ ¿crees que tengan poderes Savior?

**Savior:** Es posible, después de todo están cerca de los príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra. Ellos pueden ser los nuevos guardianes del príncipe Endymión.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Guardianes del príncipe Endymión?

**Sailor Plut:** Los antiguos guardianes fueron los generales del negaverso, al ser derrotados el príncipe quedó desprotegido.

**Sailor Lux:** Es posible que su poder se haya conglomerado en ellos por ser tan cercanos a ti Tuxedo Mask… Si es así ellos deben saber su misión y entre mas pronto mejor.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sala**

**-TODOS ESTABAN REUNIDOS, EXPLICANDO A ANDREW Y UNAZUKI LO SUCEDIDO Y SOBRE SU OTRA IDENTIDAD COMO GUARDIANES DEL SOBERANO DE LA TIERRA, AMBOS HERMANOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS CON LO QUE ESCUCHABAN-**

**Andrew:** La verdad yo presentía algo extraño, pero no sabía que era _(sorprendido con la revelación)_

**Unazuki:** Ya sospechaba que ustedes eran las sailor scouts, pero no estaba del todo segura… Darien, si soy tú guardiana ¿también tengo poderes?

**Darien:** No lo sé…esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mi… aunque

**Serena:** ¿a dónde va?

**-DARIEN REGRESA DE SU HABITACIÓN Y TRAE CONSIGO UNA CAJA, ADENTRO SE ENCONTRABAN LAS GEMAS DE CADA GENERAL DEL NEGAVERSO-**

**Darien:** Tómenlas tal vez de esta manera adquieran su poder

**Unazuki:** ¿No será peligroso?

**Setsuna:** Eso lo sabremos si lo hacen.

**-ANDREW TOMA LAS GEMAS DE JEDITE Y NEFLYTE, UNAZUKI LAS DE ZIOCYTE Y MALACHITE, ESTAS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR Y A CUBRIR LOS CUERPOS DE LOS HERMANOS TRANSFORMÁNDOLOS EN LOS GENERALES ONIX Y PELX-**

**Serena:** Vaya… si funcionó _(viendo a los hermanos estupefacta)_

**Andrew:** Parece ser que si somos tus guardianes _(obteniendo una armadura en color negro tornasol, una capa en color gris y un sable con empuñadura de ónix)_

**Unazuki:** No te vez tan mal hermano _(traía un traje de una sola pieza pegado al cuerpo en color gris perla y una capa de color negro y una espada con empuñadura de madreperla)_

**Lita:** Tampoco te vez tan mal Unazuki.

**Andrew:** Solo espero que no salga con ese traje a conocer chicos.

**Unazuki:** ¡¡Andrew¡¡ ya basta… ¿cómo usaremos la espada, jamás tomé clases de esgrima?

**Darien:** Creo que en eso los puede ayudar Haruka ¿verdad?

**Haruka:** Por supuesto.

**Hotaru:** Deberán tener cuidado, ella no tiene piedad en la pelea.

**Andrew:** Gracias por la advertencia.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SKYLAR**

**- Habitación**

**Noah:** ¡¡Resiste Skylar¡¡ _(tomando la mano a la joven)_

**Skylar:** Hago lo… mejor que puedo… Noah _(diciendo con dificultad)_ cada vez que me transformo sucede lo mismo.

**Noah:** Recuerda tu misión _(acariciando su rostro)_

**Skylar:** Salvar a las Lunas…lo sé.

**-UN DESTELLO DE LUZ CEGADORA SURGE EN LA HABITACIÓN, TRANSFORMANDO A LA PELINEGRA EN LA JOVEN DE OJOS AMBARINOS QUE ESTABA DESAPARECIDA-**

**Noah:** ¿Cómo te sientes Rania? _(mirando con preocupación)_

**Rania:** Bien…eso creo, no se si pueda resistir mas tiempo Noah… la visión ha cambiado, pero aun se encuentran en peligro.

**Noah:** Lo bueno es que los guardianes de Endymión aparecieron, podrán protegerlo.

**Rania:** No quiero perder al que considero mi hermano Noah, sería horrible ver morir a alguien de nuevo _(tapándose el rostro lleno de lágrimas)_


	13. Sorpresas

**CAPITULO 13 SORPRESAS **

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SKYLAR**

**- Habitación**

**Noah:** ¿Cómo sigues?

**Rania:** Mejor, ayer casi pierdo el control, recuérdame que eso jamás debe de pasar, sería demasiado peligroso _(viéndose al espejo)_ Ya me había olvidado de mi reflejo.

**Noah:** No tienes porqué, eres hermosa _(acariciando su rostro)_

**Rania:** Desafortunadamente, Rania no debe aparecer por el momento, aunque necesito que alguien sepa quien soy en realidad.

**Noah:** ¿te refieres a la princesa?

**Rania:** Si, por el momento será la única que sepa sobre mi verdadera identidad, sé que puedo confiar en ella.

**Noah:** ¿No crees que le diga a alguien? Especialmente al príncipe o a Seiya.

**Rania:** No lo creo, se que detrás de esa actitud infantil, se encuentra la regente del futuro Tokio de Cristal…no te preocupes todo saldrá bien _(sonriendo dulcemente)_ además ya me he ganado su confianza.

**Noah:** Está bien, recuerda si te sientes mal avísame por favor ángel mío.

**Rania:** Serás el primero... ahora vete, tienes una cita con la televisora para la presentación de Skylar mañana.

**Noah:** Nos vemos _(despidiéndose de la chica con un tierno beso en la frente)_

**Rania:** Muy bien _(viéndose al espejo)_ Despídete Rania "CAMEOS PROTEGERE"

**-AL DECIR ESTAS PALABRAS LA HABITACIÓN SE ILUMINÓ CON UNA LUZ QUE TRANSFORMÓ A LA CHICA DE OJOS AMBARINOS EN SKYLAR SU OTRA PERSONALIDAD-**

**Skylar:** Hola de nuevo amiga _(saludando su reflejo) _es tiempo de las sorpresas, creo que sé donde encontrar a la princesa.

**-LA CHICA SALE DEL DEPARTAMENTO SIN DARSE CUENTA QUE ALGUIEN VIÓ SU TRANSFORMACIÓN-**

**Sailor Igna:** ¿por qué no confía en nosotras para decirnos que ella es Rania?

**Sailor Aqua:** _(la mas sensata de todas)_ Ella sabe porque lo hace.

**Sailor Gaia:** Aqua tiene razón…ella protege a la princesa lo mejor que puede, lo que me preocupa es que no pueda resistir, ayer tuvo ese colapso que casi la descubre.

**Sailor Aqua:** Por el momento no podemos acercarnos a ella, sabría que conocemos su identidad, hay que tenerla vigilada.

**Todas:** De acuerdo.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ANDREW**

**- Sala**

**Serena:** No todo está perdido, el incendio solo ocurrió en la cocina.

**Andrew:** Ya lo sé, pero costará mucho arreglarlo, en especial después de que algunos clientes vieron al mutante que nos atacó.

**Darien:** Bueno pero han visto cosas peores ¿no crees?

**Unazuki:** Eso si hermano, pudo ser peor.

**Skylar:** Hola chicos ¿cómo siguen?

**Andrew:** Hola Skylar Pues bien…dentro de lo que cabe, el lugar se salvó.

**Lita:** Lo dices como si hubieras preferido que no lo hiciera _(molesta por la actitud del rubio hacia la joven)_

**Unazuki:** Lo dice porque no pasó a mayores Lita ¿estas enojada?

**Lita:** _(nerviosa)_ No para nada.

**Skylar:** Bueno, la verdad no fue para menos casi mueren por esa cosa que los atacó.

**Amy:** ¿cómo sabes de esa cosa?

**Skylar:** Estaba cerca de aquí cuando sucedió, todo mundo gritaba de un monstruo.

**Darien:** Bueno chicas yo me despido, tengo que ir al hospital.

**Chicos:** ¡!Adiós Darien!!

**-LE DIO UN BESO A SERENA Y SE FUE, LAS DEMAS TAMBIÉN SE DESPIDIERON DEJANDO A SKYLAR Y A SERENA, DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA-**

**Skylar:** ¿Tienes que ir a algún lado Serena?

**Serena:** No, ninguno ¿por qué?

**Skylar:** Te invito a mi casa ¿quieres?

**Serena:** Claro _(saboreándose los deliciosos postres que ella podría tener en su casa)_

**-LAS CHICAS SE DIRIGIERON AL DEPARTAMENTO, SERENA ESTABA SORPRENDIDA QUE SKYLAR TENGA LAS COSAS EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE RANIA LAS DEJÓ HACE TANTO TIEMPO-**

**Skylar:** ¿Te sucede algo Serena?

**Serena:** No haz cambiado nada de este lugar, ni siquiera el cuadro.

**Skylar:** Bueno no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, además ese cuadro es muy especial para mí, fue el último cuadro que pintó mi madre.

**Serena:** ¿tu madre? Pero si ese cuadro lo pintó la madre de… ¡¡Rania¡¡

**-LA JOVEN PELINEGRA SE ALEJÓ DE SERENA Y DIJO UNAS PALABRAS QUE CREÓ UNA LUZ BRILLANTE QUE LA TRANSFORMÓ EN LA CHICA DE OJOS AMBARINOS-**

**Rania:** Hola Serena _(sonriente)_

**Serena:** Me alegra que estés aquí _(dándole un gran abrazo)_

**Rania:** A mi también… me alegra que el enemigo aun no te haya atacado.

**Serena:** Las demás deben de saber que estas aquí y se de alguien que se pondrá muy contento _(saltando de alegría)_

**Rania:** Lo siento Serena, por el momento nadie debe de saber que yo estoy aquí, todo esto tiene que ver con tu seguridad y la seguridad de la princesa Karylin.

**Serena:** Pero podemos ayudarte _(extrañada)_

**Rania:** Eso lo sé, pero si me acerco a ustedes podría ser peligroso, además debo limpiar mi nombre ante las sailor exteriores de lo contrario seguirán atacándome.

**Serena:** Supongo que tienes razón…pero aunque sea a Seiya, ha estado desesperado todo este tiempo.

**Rania:** ¿por qué lo dices?

**Serena:** Desesperado por no encontrarte.

**Rania:** Será por no poder pelear conmigo…Serena nos la pasábamos peleando ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

**Serena:** Darien y yo hacíamos lo mismo y ya vez terminamos juntos y seremos los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

**Rania:** De todas maneras yo no puedo estar con él, no quiero lastimarlo porque esta será mi última batalla.

**Serena:** ¿tu última batalla? No entiendo… ¿a que te refieres?

**Rania:** Al ser guardiana de las lunas, debo sacrificar mi vida por la suya, no me importa con tal de ver que la paz reine por siempre y la oscuridad se vea destruida _(acercándose al balcón, mirando el paisaje)_

**Serena:** ¡¡No¡¡ eso no lo voy a permitir, él te ama y no voy a dejar que sufra por perderte sin haber luchado.

**Rania:** Serena _(acercándose a ella, tomándole la mano)_ es mi destino y no lo puedo cambiar, se lo que tengo que hacer, por eso te revelé mi identidad porque sé que puedo confiar en ti.

**Serena:** Pero es una locura _(llorando)_ no puede ser.

**Rania:** Una locura que puede salvar el futuro de tu hija.

**-DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS DE TRATAR DE CAMBIAR LA ACTITUD DE RANIA, SERENA SE DIÓ POR VENCIDA, POR LO MENOS POR ESE DÍA, PERO NO SE RENDIRÍA, NO PODÍA DEJAR QUE ELLA SE SACRIFICARA POR LAS DEMAS-**

**Serena:** De acuerdo, pero por lo menos prométeme que verás a Seiya.

**Rania:** Te lo prometo _(cruzando su corazón)_ lo veré esta noche y hablaré con él "CAMEO PROTEGERE"

**Serena:** Entonces me voy… Skylar _(guiñando un ojo)_

**EN LO PROFUNDO DE LA CUEVA**

**- Sala Principal**

**Dakkar:** Procura encontrar pronto a esas princesas fugitivas, sus cristales me interesan…mas el de la soberana de la Luna plateada.

**Frik:** Si mi amo, estoy seguro que esas sailor scouts conocen la identidad de la princesa.

**Dakkar:** No seas idiota Frik…por supuesto que la conocen ellas son sus guerreras…por favor ve y ataca _(tocándose la sien en señal de la estupidez de su esclavo)_

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN DE JUBBAN**

**-Sala de música**

**Taiki:** La presentación de mañana será estupenda.

**Skylar:** Estoy de acuerdo, estoy un poco nerviosa.

**Noah:** Lo harás bien, además que mejores consejeros que los Three Lights.

**Yaten:** De eso no cabe la menor duda.

**Skylar:** Gracias chicos.

**Noah:** Mejor nos vamos, mañana será un día agotador ¿vienes Seiya?

**Seiya:** No me quedaré un rato mas, nos veremos en el departamento.

**Chicos:** Adiós.

**-TODOS SALIERON DE LA SALA DE MÚSICA, SKYLAR SE SEPARÓ DEL GRUPO PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN RANIA-**

**Rania:** Aquí vamos _(nerviosa, dirigiéndose a la sala de música)_

**-SEIYA SENTADO EN EL SOFÁ QUE AUN OLÍA A SU PERFUME, SE ENCONTRABA TOCANDO EN SU GUITARRA LA CANCIÓN CON LA CUAL LA VIÓ BAILAR-**

**Seiya:** Necesito verte, felina.

**Rania:** ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

**Seiya:** Debo estar soñando _(viendo a la chica parada en la puerta, con un vestido color negro que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos)_

**Rania:** Puede que lo sea, tal vez necesite pellizcarte _(la chica se acerca y le da un pellizco)_

**Seiya:** No estoy soñando _(se acerca a la chica, la abraza con tanta fuerza y amor, además deseaba oler de nuevo ese perfume)_ pensé que no volvería a verte de nuevo.

**Rania:** No seas tan dramático, tarado _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Seiya:** No tienes idea de lo que me haz hecho _(besándola apasionadamente que casi los deja sin respiración)_

**Rania:** No, quisiera saber que te he hecho _(regresando el beso)_

**Seiya:** Me haz robado el corazón… y lo quisiera devuelta.

**Rania:** Lo siento, petición denegada, ese corazón me pertenece y no podré devolvértelo jamás.

**Seiya:** ¿Entonces me perteneces?

**Rania:** _(acariciando su rostro)_ ¿tú que crees?

**-SEIYA BESA A RANIA APASIONADAMENTE, ELLA TRATANDO DE LIBERARSE PERO ÉL LA SOSTIENE MAS FUERTE HASTA QUE SE DEJA VENCER, EL COMIENZA A BESARLE EL CUELLO Y A QUITARLE EL VESTIDO, ELLA SÓLO LO VE A LOS OJOS DESEANDO PERTENERCERLE EN TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES-**

**Rania:** (susurrándole al oído) quiero ser tuya.

**Seiya:** Para siempre.

**-ELLA COMIENZA A QUITARLE LA CAMISA Y A BESARLO DULCEMENTE, ENTRE AMBOS HAY UN MIRADA DE PASIÓN QUE LOS LLEVA AL EXTASIS MAXIMO, LIBERANDO CADA UNO DE ELLOS SU AMOR EL UNO POR EL OTRO, NO HABÍA NADA QUE PUDIERA INTERRUMPIRLOS, LA LUZ DE LA LUNA PODÍA REFLEJAR LA FELICIDAD QUE ENTRE ELLOS HABÍA; DESPUES DE LARGO RATO AMBOS QUEDARON EXHAUSTOS, ENTRELAZADOS PARA SIEMPRE-**

**Seiya:** Ahora me perteneces _(acariciando la espalda de la chica)_

**Rania:** Por siempre _(quedándose dormida en sus brazos)_

**-HORAS DESPUES ELLA DESPIERTA Y SE VISTE, LO ACARICIA DULCEMENTE COMO EN SEÑAL DE DESPEDIDA, CUANDO LA TOMA POR EL BRAZO-**

**Seiya:** ¿a dónde vas? _(preocupado)_

**Rania:** Debo irme… aquí se encuentra la clave para destruir al enemigo, vine porque no quiero que ella muera por mi culpa.

**Seiya:** ¿Solo viniste a eso?

**Rania:** Claro que no, necesitaba verte, se que no tuviste nada que ver con la grabación y estoy agradecida por ello, no hubiera tenido el valor para venir esta noche.

**Seiya:** Por favor, prométeme que te veré de nuevo _(suplicante)_

**Rania:** Seiya… no me pidas eso por favor _(bajando la mirada)_

**Seiya:** Si no nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo, por lo menos quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo… por favor.

**Rania:** Seiya…yo _(nerviosa)_ está bien, nos veremos de nuevo aquí después de tu presentación _(besándolo y saliendo corriendo)_

**-SEIYA SE VISTE Y SE VA A SU DEPARTAMENTO, SUS HERMANOS AL VERLO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ALGO EN SU SEMBLANTE HABÍA CAMBIADO, SU MIRADA VOLVÍA A TENER EL BRILLO DE ANTES-**

**Taiki:** ¿que le pasa?

**Yaten:** No lo sé… tal vez vio a Rania _(riéndose)_

**Seiya:** Efectivamente hermanos la vi… me dio el código para salvar a las princesas de las lunas.

**Taiki y Yaten:** ¡¡¡Queeee¡¡¡

**-EL PELINEGRO LES MUESTRA LA HOJA Y AHÍ SE DESCRIBE LO QUE EL CÓDIGO QUIERE DECIR SORPRENDIÉNDOSE DE LA VERACIDAD DEL MISMO-**

**Taiki:** Debemos mostrárselo a las demás mañana a primera hora, le diré a Amy que se comunique con las chicas, nos reuniremos en el Templo.

**Seiya:** Hagan lo que sea necesario, esto ayudará a limpiar el nombre de felina ante todas.

**MANSION FUYITO**

**- Estudio**

**Rania:** Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto _(recordando lo sucedido en el estudio de grabación)_ tal vez fue un error.

**Noah:** No te preocupes por eso, eres humana antes de todo y lo amas…no te reproches lo que pasó.

**Rania:** No lo hago…pero no quiero darle esperanzas, esperanzas que tú y yo sabemos no hay…mi destino ya está escrito.

**Noah:** Puede ser que cambie, ángel mío.

**Rania:** No lo creo…será mejor que me vaya, mañana será un día ajetreado…nos vemos

**Noah:** Descansa… lo necesitas.

**-LA JOVEN SE TRANSFORMA EN SKYLAR Y SALE DE LA MANSIÓN RUMBO AL DEPARTAMENTO-**

**Noah:** En verdad…tu destino debe ser diferente, ángel mío, el sacrificio no puede ser tu final.


	14. La profecía

**CAPITULO 14 LA PROFECIA**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Darien:** Ella te dio el código ¿cuándo?

**Seiya:** Anoche, cuando ya venía de regreso del estudio ella apareció y me dio el sobre _(claro omitió algunas cosas)_

**Serena:** ¿Qué es lo que dice? _(pensando en los detalles omitidos de Seiya, pues el chico se ruborizó)_

_Chicos:_

_La verdad sobre el Reino de Faria está dentro de ustedes en las gemas de vida que se encuentran atadas a su alma, descubrí el código hace poco tiempo, espero les sea de utilidad para combatir al enemigo._

"_Dentro del Reino de la Tierra, existen laberintos que llevan a caminos inesperados, caminos que traen consigo dolor y destrucción._

_Las profundidades marinas donde gobierna la inteligencia del delfín, se verá en peligro cuando el tiburón aceche, el pez le devolverá su vida cuando los elementos se enfrenten al enemigo._

_La luz del reino de la Tierra se verá opacada cuando las luciérnagas dejen de emitir su brillo ante el ataque del toro, la hechicera de la luna será atacada por sus propios aliados por la seguridad del conejo._

_El ave del paraíso y el halcón amantes del reino del aire se verán atacados por el cuervo envidioso por su belleza._

_La fuerza del elefante será vencida por la gracilidad del lémur, el conejo evitará que la fuerza del elefante se debilite brindándole su energía._

_El zorro se acercará a la muerte ante la oscuridad de la serpiente, el león le devolverá el aliento de la vida._

_El lugar donde la música consigue vivir se verán atacados la sirena y el lirio; en el intento de salvar a la nereida, el caballo perderá la velocidad; la luz brindará la ayuda necesaria para la derrota._

_La vida de los guardianes de la tierra se verán atacados sin conocer su verdadera misión, el oso y la golondrina surgirán de la oscuridad y su poder renacerá para salvaguardar la vida del soberano._

_Las guardianas de los elementos del agua, el fuego y el viento serán atacadas para proteger al león y a la pantera del amo de los pantanos._

_El lobo solitario se verá en aprietos cuando el camaleón y el conejo se encuentren en peligro, la rosa vendrá en su auxilio evitando el desastre._

_Ante tal adversidad la identidad de las guardianas se revelará ante todas, los elementos y las estrellas sabrán la verdad así como las guardianas de la luna._

_El ángel dará la luz y las guardianas del universo obtendrán una nueva esperanza para evitar que el enemigo del Reino de Faria obtenga el poder del cristal. _

_El día donde la luna azul aparezca de nuevo sobre el firmamento de los tiempos; el preludio de la guerra aparecerá._

_Evitando el peligro inminente de la sustracción de las Lunas la sangre del ángel correrá sacrificando su vida."_

_Espero que esta profecía no sea cierta, quisiera que todo fuera un error para evitar que salgan heridos. Atte. Rania Yue._

**Luna:** Parece ser que la mitad de esta profecía ya se cumplió ¿no creen?

**Setsuna:** Es sorprendente que su madre haya escrito eso en un cuento _(pensativa)_

**Amy:** Parece ser que todos podían ver el futuro en su sueños.

**Artemis:** Lo que me sorprende es que no hay error alguno.

**Serena:** Yo si quiero que todo sea un error por lo menos eso de la sangre derramada _(recordando lo que le dijo Rania)_ no me gustaría que nadie muriera.

**Michiru:** Descuida no lo permitiremos, debemos de encontrar a ese ángel de la luna para que nos ayude.

**Haruka:** Tal vez ya lo encontramos.

**Seiya:** ¿a que te refieres Haruka?

**Haruka:** Sailor Lux… sus poderes involucran un ángel, posiblemente ella sea el ángel de la luna.

**Lita:** Eso es verdad, ella tiene que ser el ángel de la luna.

**Mina:** Sea como sea, eso quiere decir que Serena estará bien mientras ese ángel se sacrifique, no hay de que preocuparse.

**Chicas:** ¡¡Mina¡¡

**Yaten:** A veces eres muy insensible, me agradas por eso _(abrazándola)_

**Taiki:** No cabe duda Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

**Rei: **De eso no cabe la menor duda Taiki.

**Yaten:** Chicos debemos irnos, dentro de unas horas será la presentación en televisión de nuestra nueva imagen.

**Mina:** ¿Podremos ir?

**Seiya:** No veo, por que no, además Noah nos dijo que invitáramos a nuestros amigos y supongo que eso son ustedes ¿o no?

**Serena:** Por supuesto, me intriga saber como canta Ra…Skylar _(casi lo hecho a perder)_

**Yaten:** De acuerdo entonces las veremos a todas dentro de una hora, para que tengan los mejores lugares… Nos vemos.

**Chicas:** ¡!Adiós!!

**ESTACION TELEVISIVA JUBBAN **

**- Foro no. 10**

**Serena:** Este si que es un estudio enorme _(mirando a su alrededor)_

**Amy:** Es el mas grande de esta estación.

**Lita:** Seguro que los chicos estarán nerviosos ¿verdad?

**Mina:** Claro que no Lita, la que si creo estará nerviosa será Skylar.

**Skylar:** De eso tienes mucha razón Mina _(entrando al foro)_

**Darien:** Lo harás bien, estoy seguro.

**Skylar:** Gracias por lo ánimos _(sonriendo)_

**Noah:** Hola chicos, me alegra que hayan podido venir…Skylar tus cosas están listas, recuerda que entramos en media hora.

**Skylar:** Lo se, ya voy a arreglarme _(dirigiéndose al camerino)_

**Serena:** ¡!Te ayudo!!

**- Camerino**

**Serena:** Este vestido es lindo _(vestido color cereza, de un solo hombro con destellos plateados)_

**Skylar:** Gracias Serena, no se que voy a hacer, jamás cante ante un público, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo, pero era la única manera de acercarme a ustedes.

**Serena:** Lo harás excelente, solo ten cuidado.

**Skylar:** ¿Por qué lo dices? _(preocupada)_

**Serena:** No lo se, solo tengo un presentimiento extraño _(entonces tocan a la puerta)_

**Noah:** ¿Ya estas lista?

**Skylar:** Si Noah, vamos.

**Noah:** Será mejor que vayas a tomar tu lugar Serena.

**Serena:** Gracias Noah…suerte Rania _(dándole un abrazo)_

**- Escenario**

**Dali:** Miren a quien tenemos aquí a los famosos !! Three Lights!! Pero no vienen solos sino con una nueva cantante ¡!Skylar!!

**-LOS CHICOS ENTRAN Y SE SIENTAN EN SUS RESPECTIVOS LUGARES, TODO IBA MUY BIEN, SKYLAR SE SENTÍA CÓMODA, PARECÍA COMO SI LO HUBIERA HECHO DESDE SIEMPRE, PERO EL MOMENTO HABÍA LLEGADO, LOS CHICOS CANTARÍAN JUNTO CON SKYLAR-**

**Dali:** Muy bien chicos y hermosa dama, el escenario es suyo _(señalándoles el lugar donde se encontraban los micrófonos)_

**Seiya:** _(susurrándole al oído) _Lo harás bien Skylar.

**Skylar:** Gracias.

**-LA MUSICA EMPEZÓ Y LOS CHICOS COMENZARON A CANTAR, SKYLAR LOS SIGUIÓ CON UN SÓLO PARA DESPUES REALIZAR EL DUETO CON SEIYA, ESTO DEJÓ SORPRENDIDOS A LOS PRESENTES PUES JAMAS HABÍAN VISTO UNA QUÍMICA TAN APASIONADA EN EL ESCENARIO-**

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,  
without saying a word, you can light up the dark,  
try as I may I could never explain, what I h__ear when you don't say a thing._

_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,  
The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me, whenever I fall,  
You say it bes__t, when you say nothing at all._

_  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud but when you hold me near,  
you drown out the crowd (The crowd), try as they may they could never define,  
What's been sa__id between your heart and mine._

_  
The smile on your face, the truth in your eyes, the touch of your hand, l__et's me know,  
that you need me.  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all.  
You say it best, when you say._

_nothing at all._

**Dali:** Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa, eres estupenda Skylar.

**Skylar:** Gracias, esto se lo debo a mis grandes compañeros _(mirando a los hnos. Kou)_

**Dali:** Bueno… y así nos despedimos espero hayan disfrutado de esta velada como lo hice yo… hasta pronto.

**-****DESPUES DE CAMBIARSE, LAS CHICAS FUERON A FELICITAR A SKYLAR AL CAMERINO, TODAS ESTABAN FASCINADAS POR SU ACTUACIÓN-**

**Mina:** Estuviste excelente Skylar.

**Lita:** Estoy de acuerdo cantaste muy bien.

**Hotaru:** Estupenda _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Haruka:** Pensé que eras un fraude.

**Skylar:** Gracias…eso creo _(pensando en lo que dijo Haruka)_

**-****A LAS AFUERAS LOS HERMANOS KOU Y NOAH ULTIMABAN DETALLES SOBRE LA SIGUIENTE PRESENTACIÓN-**

**Taiki:** Estuvo genial, la verdad no pensé que lo hiciera tan bien para ser la primera vez.

**Yaten:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Frik:** Ay me gustaría ver sus gemas de vida chicos _(Yaten y Taiki son atacados y envueltos en un capullo impenetrable en donde el oxigeno se iba reduciendo minuto a minuto)_

**Seiya:** ¡!Déjalos ir!!

**Frik:** Si no lo hago que me harás ¿me vas a destruir debilucho?

**Sailor Aqua:** El no…pero yo si "ATAQUE DE ESTRELLA MARINA" _(arrojando a Frik al suelo)_

**Frik:** Aparece Sagis.

**Sagis:** "FLECHA MORTAL" _(la flecha se aloja en el cuerpo de Sailor Igna que se atravesó para evitar que Aqua saliera herida)_

**Frik:** Linda gema de vida un ave fénix.

**Sailor Winda:** "HALO DE MARIPOSA"

**Sailor Uranus:** "TIERRA TIEMBLA"

**Sailor Neptune:** "REFLEJO SUBMARINO"

**Sailor Moon:** No permitiremos que lastimes a esas personas, son nuestras aliadas, sailor moon te castigara en el nombre de la Luna.

**Frik:** ¡!Sagis destrúyelas a todas!!

**Sailor Gaia:** "POLEN VENENOSO DEL LIRIO"

**Frik:** "BURBUJA ASFIXIANTE" _(la burbuja atrapo a Sailor Aqua y a Sailor Winda, sustrayéndoles las gemas de vida)_

**Noah:** !!Basta!!

**Frik:** Ahora sigues tú leoncito.

**Sailor Lux:** "VESTISCA DE ANGEL" mejor lo intentas después, si es que puedes Frik _(con una actitud altiva y orgullosa)_

**Frik:** Nos veremos sailor scouts, mi amo se acerca más a ti princesa.

**Sagis:** "FLECHA MORTAL"

**Sailor Moon:** "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA" _(el mutante fue destruido dejando una figurilla de barro con la forma de un centauro)_

**Sailor Plut:** Las gemas de vida ¿Dónde están?

**Sailor Saturn:** Yo las tengo, pude protegerlas de Frik.

**Sailor Gaia:** Debemos devolvérselas deprisa.

**-LA SAILOR DE LA ****DESTRUCCIÓN LE DEVOLVIÓ LAS GEMAS DE VIDA A LAS SAILOR ELLIX, LOS ELEMENTOS RECOBRARON SU COLOR, EL LEÓN Y LA PANTERA ESTABAN A SALVO-**

**Tuxedo Mask: **Otra parte de la profecía se cumplió.

**Sailor Venus:** ¿Estan bien chicos? _(refiriéndose a Yaten y a Taiki)_

**Yaten:** Si, Gracias Sailor scouts.

**-****DESPUES DE UN RATO TODOS SE VOLVIERON A REUNIR, CAMBIARON EL TEMA RADICALMENTE CUANDO NOAH Y SKYLAR APARECIERON ANTE ELLOS-**

**Skylar****:** Me alegro que estén bien chicos… me quedé encerrada en el camerino, si no fuera por Darien creo que seguiría ahí.

**Noah:** No pasó nada grave.

**Darien:** Será mejor irnos…creo que fue mucho ajetreo hoy.

**Seiya:** Estoy de acuerdo…vámonos.

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de Música**

**Rania:** No debí haber venido, esto es un error _(abriendo la puerta, chocando con Seiya)_

**Seiya:** ¿A dónde vas?

**Rania:** No puedo estar aquí Seiya.

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Acaso no deseas estar aquí?

**Rania:** Puede ser peligroso, se que te atacaron en el estudio, no entiendes la profecía se está cumpliendo a puño y letra.

**Seiya:** No te preocupes por eso, encontraremos al ángel y nos ayudará a derrotar al enemigo.

**Rania:** ¡!Es que no lo entiendes… yo soy el ángel!!

**Seiya:** ¡!¿Queee?!! ¿tú morirás?

**Rania:** Ese es mi destino _(llorando en los brazos de Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Yo no lo voy a permitir, no puedo perderte _(abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas)_

**-SEIYA ****COMENZÓ A BESARLA HACIÉNDOLA OLVIDAR EL DOLOR QUE ESTABA SIENTIENDO, EN SUS BRAZOS ELLA SE SENTÍA LIBRE, AJENA A TODO, EL ÉXTASIS QUE ELLA EMANABA ÉL LO APRECIABA PUES SABÍA QUE LO AMABA CON TODO SU SER, NO PODÍA SOPORTAR PERDER AL SER QUE TENÍA CAUTIVO A SU CORAZ****Ó****N-**


	15. Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 15 REVELACIONES**

**ESTUDIO DE GRABACION DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de Musica**

**Rania:** Después de esto, es la última vez que veré tu rostro _(besando sus labios y saliendo de la habitación con sus cosas) _Es mi destino el estar lejos de ti, pero por lo menos fui feliz _(secándose las lágrimas)_

**-AL SALIR DEL ESTUDIO DE GRABACION LA ESPERABA EL LEÓN, COMO EL HERMANO QUE HABÍA PERDIDO Y QUE ESTABA AHÍ PARA APOYARLA-**

**Noah:** No quiero que llores ángel mío, las lágrimas ocultan tu belleza _(limpiando su rostro)_

**Rania:** Esta es mi despedida… "CAMEOS PROTEGERE" _(transformándose en la pelinegr_a) Rania debe desaparecer.

**Noah:** Tal vez sea lo mejor _(abriéndole la puerta del auto y dirigirse a la mansión Fuyito)_

**-SEIYA DESPIERTA ANTE EL FRIO DE LA SOLEDAD, BUSCANDO A SU ANGEL DESAPARECIDO-**

**Seiya:** No voy a dejar que mueras por salvar a bombón, esa es una promesa _(observando el firmamento)_

**MANSION FUYITO, UN MES DESPUES**

**- Sala**

**Noah:** Brindo por los éxitos obtenidos en tan poco tiempo _(sosteniendo una copa)_

**Yaten:** Estoy de acuerdo, esto no hubiera sido posible sino fuera por ti Skylar.

**Skylar:** Se los agradezco _(sonriendo, mirando a Seiya)_ ¿te sucede algo Seiya?

**Seiya:** No, solo extraño a felina hace un mes que no se de ella _(tomándose la copa de un jalón)_

**Skylar:** ¿Felina?

**Taiki:** Se refiere a Rania, la ha visto un par de veces pero de nuevo desapareció.

**Noah:** Tranquilo Seiya, puede que esté mas cerca de lo que te imaginas _(mirando a Skylar)_

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**- Estudio**

**Haruka:** Ha pasado un mes y no ha habido ataques.

**Michiru:** Esto puede ser peligroso, el enemigo puede que sepa quien eres en realidad Serena.

**Amy:** Esperemos que no, si la profecía se ha cumplido al pie de la letra hasta ahora, significa que aun no es momento de que Dakkar se presente.

**Rei:** Tienes razón Amy, pero aun así hay que estar alerta, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Serena salga lastimada.

**Darien:** ¿alguna noticia sobre el ángel? _(mirando a un par de gatos recostados cerca de la chimenea)_

**Artemis:** Ninguna, aun no sabemos quien puede ser ese ángel y como puede ayudar a Serena.

**Serena:** Ya les dije que no quiero que ese ángel aparezca, no quiero que solo se presente para morir…yo no quiero ver a nadie morir _(apretando los puños)_

**Darien:** Tal vez la profecía no pueda cambiarse Serena _(mirándola a los ojos)_

**Andrew:** No te preocupes Serena, encontraremos la manera de salvarle la vida.

**Unazuki:** Tal vez no muera, después de todo los ángeles son inmortales ¿no?

**Lita:** Posiblemente Unazuki.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SKYLAR**

**- Balcón**

**Noah:** La luna creciente se encuentra hermosa ¿no crees?

**Rania:** Mas hermosa que nunca _(melancólica)_ dentro de poco será el enfrentamiento final y los destinos se cumplirán.

**Noah:** No voy a permitir que mueras, ángel mío.

**Rania:** Ya no importa _(sintiendo un leve mareo, sujetándose del brazo de Noah)_

**Noah:** ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? ¿No haz ido a ver a Darien verdad? _(disgustado)_

**Rania:** Cómo quieres que vaya con él, necesitaría revelarle mi identidad.

**Noah:** Pues si es necesario lo harás, tienes mas de dos semanas sintiéndote así _(preocupado, ayudándola a sentarse)_

**Rania:** Estaré bien, estoy segura que mi cuerpo ya no puede resistir tenerlo dentro de mi _(tocando su pecho)_ pero esto pronto terminará.

**Noah:** Prométeme que mañana mismo iras a ver a Darien.

**Rania:** Lo haré para que te sientas mejor…le hablaré a Serena para que me acompañe.

**-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, RANIA LE HABLO A SERENA PARA QUE LA ACOMPAÑARA AL MEDICO, ELLA ACEPTO; DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS DARIEN ATENDIO A SKYLAR Y LE MANDO HACERSE UNOS ESTUDIOS QUE ESTARIAN INMEDIATAMENTE POR SER AMIGA SUYA-**

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de Espera**

**Skylar:** Ni siquiera quería venir…sabia que Noah nos estaría esperando afuera.

**Serena:** Está preocupado por ti…entiende tu eres su responsabilidad.

**Skylar:** Honestamente ni siquiera se porque, guarda demasiados secretos que me perturban.

**Serena:** Debe de tener sus razones ¿no crees?

**Noah:** Tal vez… ya se tardó Darien _(nerviosa)_

**Serena:** Ahí está llamándonos… vamos _(jalando a la pelinegra hasta el consultorio del joven doctor)_

**- Consultorio del Dr. Chiba**

**Darien:** Primero que nada, quiero que tomes estas vitaminas _(anotando en una receta)_ y que te hagas un ultrasonido inmediatamente, hoy mismo si es posible.

**Serena:** ¿ultrasonido? _(extrañada)_

**Skylar:** ¿Qué significa todo esto Darien? ¿Tengo algo malo? _(preocupada)_

**Darien:** Bueno…digamos que lo sabrás dentro de unos 7 u 8 meses _(sonriendo)_

**Skylar:** ¿7 u 8 meses? Darien estas diciendo que…

**Darien:** Esperas un hijo Skylar.

**Serena:** ¡!¿Queee?!! ¡!Es maravilloso!! _(abrazando a la chica)_

**Skylar:** No lo puedo creer _(sorprendida, casi en shock)_ Gracias Darien…iré inmediatamente al ultrasonido.

**Darien:** Me adelante un poco…te están esperando.

**Serena:** Bueno date prisa _(empujado a la chica) _vamos.

**-AMBAS CHICAS SE DIRIGIERON AL AREA DE GINECOLOGIA, SKYLAR AUN EN ESTADO DE SHOCK, SERENA FELIZ POR SABER QUE AUN QUEDABA ESPERANZA DE VIDA, LE REALIZARON EL ULTRASONIDO TENIA APROXIMADAMENTE UN MES DE EMBARAZO, TODO SE VEIA BIEN, AL ESCUCHAR EL PEQUEÑO CORAZON DE SU HIJO SKYLAR SOLO CERRO LOS OJOS-**

**Serena:** Mira que bonito se ve _(viendo la foto del bebé)_

**Skylar:** Aun no puedo creerlo… a pesar de que escuche su corazón, aun no lo creo _(sonriendo feliz)_

**Serena:** Muchas felicidades…espera cuando Seiya lo sepa.

**Skylar:** ¡!No!! _(sorprendiendo a la rubia de coletas)_ él no lo sabrá, si a pesar de esto la profecía no cambia no quiero atormentarlo con la perdida de su hijo también… no me lo perdonaría

**Serena:** Pero la profecía ya cambió, tu hijo es el cambio _(colocándose enfrente de la chica)_

**Skylar:** Lo sé, no sabes como me siento Serena ¡!es la mejor noticia que me pudieron haber dado en mi vida!!

**Darien:** ¿Cómo salió todo?

**Skylar:** Excelente ¿quieres verlo? _(mostrándole la foto)_

**Serena:** Mira que lindo se ve el chicharito _(diciendo con ternura)_

**Darien:** A causa de esta noticia las invito a comer ¿Qué les parece?

**Serena y Skylar:** ¡!Aceptamos!!

**RESTAURANTE YUYAKO**

**- Área VIP**

**Skylar:** No pensé que fueras tan importante Darien ¿Área VIP?

**Darien:** Conozco al dueño, íbamos juntos en la preparatoria.

**Serena:** Mi Darien, juntándose con la gente mas importante de Tokio _(orgullosa)_

**-AL ACERCARSELES EL MESERO PIDIERON SU ORDEN Y ESTOS ESPERARON A QUE LLEGARA, EN ESPECIAL UNA CHICA DE COLETAS QUE SIEMPRE TENIA HAMBRE-**

**Serena:** ¿Tardara mucho la comida? _(viendo hacia donde el mesero se había ido)_

**Skylar:** Serena, se fue hace 5 minutos.

**Serena:** Tengo mucha hambre, ni siquiera desayuné, cuando me avisaste que te acompañara al hospital… me asusté.

**Darien:** Bueno no hay motivo ahora para el susto…sino para la alegría.

**Skylar:** Lo siento Serena…no fue mi intención _(sonrojada)_

**Setsuna:** Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? _(viendo a la pelinegra)_

**Serena:** Vinimos a celebrar _(rayos, ya metí la pata)_

**Setsuna:** ¿celebrar?

**Skylar:** La vida…siempre hay que celebrarla _(nerviosa) _¿quieres acompañarnos?

**Darien:** Sería un honor que nos acompañaras.

**Setsuna:** Claro _(observando detenidamente la actitud de la pelinegra)_

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO, LA COMIDA LLEGO TODOS DISFRUTARON DE RICOS MANJARES QUE ESTABAN HECHOS CON UNA DELICADEZA Y ESQUISITEZ MAGNIFICA, AL TERMINAR DE COMER LOS PRESENTES SIGUIERON PLATICANDO-**

**Serena:** ¿Iran al cumpleaños de Seiya, Setsuna?

**Setsuna:** Si… las demás le tienen un regalo especial.

**Darien:** Espero no sea nada desagradable.

**Setsuna:** Con Haruka, no se sabe.

**Serena:** Eso es cierto.

**Skylar:** ¿Entonces nos veremos en la noche en el Templo Hikawa?

**Serena:** Por supuesto…también invite a las primas de Rania, quisiera limar asperezas con ellas.

**Darien:** Buena idea, tal vez ya sepan la ubicación de Rania _(Serena y Skylar solo se miraron)_

**EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA CUEVA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**- Sala Principal**

**Dakkar:** A ver si ahora uno de tus automutantes encuentra a la princesa de la Luna Frik _(diciendo disgustado)_

**Frik:** Descuide amo, tengo todo bajo control, después de todo es luna creciente, tal vez salga la princesa _(arrodillado ante él)_

**Dakkar:** No me interesan tus suposiciones, necesito destruir a esa princesa y obtener su cristal…juré vengarme de Serenity y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo, los demás cristales perdieron su brillo por la cobardía de sus guardianas.

**Frik:** El ángel puede estar cerca ¿no cree que les pueda ayudar?

**Dakkar:** Ese alado no me interesa, por mi que se sacrifique por ellas al fin y al cabo sus cristales serán míos _(apretando el puño frente al retrato de la Reina Serenity)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardín**

**Rei:** Todo quedó muy bien ¿no les parece?

**Mina:** Quedó lindo.

**-LOS ÁRBOLES ESTABAN CUBIERTOS POR LAMPARAS DE COLOR BLANCO CON GRABADOS DE ESTRELLAS, LAS MESAS DE LOS APERITIVOS ESTABAN CUBIERTAS DE MANTELES NEGROS QUE HACIA RESALTAR LOS COLORES VIVACES DE LA COMIDA, ADEMAS DE SERPENTINAS DE COLORES QUE LE DABAN AL LUGAR UN ASPECTO SOBRIO Y DIVERTIDO A LA VEZ-**

**Taiki:** Mi hermano se va a sorprender con esto _(viendo los adornos)_

**Yaten:** Creo que lo que mas le gustaría sería la presencia de su felina ¿no crees?

**Unazuki:** ¿Aun no saben nada de ella?

**Sora:** Nada por más que intentamos ubicarla, no hay indicios de ella, es como si nunca hubiera existido.

**Serena:** Me alegra que por lo menos ustedes estén aquí chicas _(refiriéndose a las primas de Rania)_

**Melina:** Digamos que no todas estamos muy de acuerdo con estar aquí _(indicando a una chica recargada en un árbol)_

**Hotaru:** ¿Sigue enojada?

**Sora:** Digamos que vino por obligación… tres contra una es malo _(riéndose)_

**Skylar:** ¿Ya llegó?

**Amy:** Aun no.

**Noah:** Me alegro ¿sabe de todo esto?

**Yaten:** Digamos que tiene las sospechas.

**Skylar:** ¿Quién le dirá que venga?

**Unazuki:** Mi hermano irá por él, con una excusa muy creíble…eso te lo aseguro.

**-SEIYA Y ANDREW LLEGAN AL TEMPLO, EL PRIMERO CON UNA PRISA DESCOMUNAL PUES EL OSO LE HABIA DICHO QUE ALGO PASABA EN EL TEMPLO-**

**Seiya:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Todos:** ¡!Feliz Cumpleaños!!

**Taiki:** Te la creíste hermano _(abrazándolo)_

**Serena:** Muchas felicidades Seiya, te aseguro que lo que mas deseas se cumplirá _(guiñándole un ojo)_

**Seiya:** Gracias chicos, la verdad no me esperaba esto y mucho menos de ustedes _(observando a las sailor exteriores y a las primas de Rania)_

**Kayla:** Sabemos que quieres a nuestra prima, por eso estamos aquí en su representación, por lo menos hasta que ella aparezca.

**Hanna:** Si es que aparece _(con una actitud antipática)_

**-DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS TODOS ESTABAN CONTENTOS, PLATICANDO, OTROS** **COMIENDO (YA SE IMAGINARAN QUIEN) Y LOS DEMAS BAILANDO-**

**Skylar:** ¿Te sientes bien? _(mirando preocupada a Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Desearía que ella estuviera aquí.

**Skylar:** Sígueme _(tomando a Seiya de la mano y llevándolo hacia el otro lado del jardín donde había una pequeña fuente)_

**Seiya:** Tal vez ella está aquí _(entregándole un pequeño paquete)_ lo encontré esta mañana en la puerta del departamento.

**Seiya:** Es de ella _(abriendo el regalo, era el brazalete que se le perdió cuando se conocieron y leyendo la nota)_ "Esto me pertenece y es lo mas preciado que tengo, cuídalo bien, te ama Felina"

**Skylar:** Tal vez regrese por ella.

**Seiya:** Supongo… gracias Skylar _(dándole un abrazo)_

**-EN ESO SE ESCUCHA QUE LOS PLATOS SE CAEN, SEIYA Y SKYLAR CORREN A VER QUE SUCEDE CUANDO NOTAN LA PRESENCIA DEL ELFO DEFORME-**

**Frik:** Aquí hay muchas gemas de vida interesante, algunas ya casi eran mías sino fuera por esas guerreras entrometidas.

**Haruka:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Frik?

**Frik:** Creo que es obvio, sus gemas de vida, tonta.

**Skylar:** ¡!Alto, no dejaré que los lastimes!! "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL ANGEL DEL UNIVERSO, TRANSFORMACIÓN"

**Chicas:** ¡!Sailor Lux!!


	16. Esperanza

**CAPITULO 16 ESPERANZA**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardín**

**Rei:** Chicas hay que hacerlo _(mirando a las guerreras de la Luna)_

**-TODAS SACARON SUS PLUMAS DE TRANSFORMACION E INVOCARON EL PODER DE SUS CRISTALES, TRANSFORMANDOSE EN LAS SAILOR SCOUTS-**

**Yaten:** No podemos quedarnos atrás.

**-LOS STARLIGHTS INVOCARON EL PODER DE LAS ESTRELLAS PARA CONVERTIRSE EN LAS GUARDIANAS DEL PLANETA DE LAS FLORES-**

**Sora:** Hermanas, debemos proteger los cristales de las Lunas "POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA AQUITAN, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(una concha la oculta en su interior, esta da vueltas y al abrirse se transforma en la sailor del agua)_

**Hanna:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA IGNIOS, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(un ave de fuego la envuelve, este al extinguirse la convierte en la soberana del elemento fuego, Sailor Igna)_

**Kayla:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA WINDAN, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(el remolino la envuelve este al terminar de dar vueltas y explotar en miles de mariposas, la sailor del elemento del viento hace su aparición)_

**Melina:** "POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA TERRIOS, TRANSFORMACIÓN" _(un capullo la envuelve en su interior, al abrirse se transforma en Sailor Gaia, la guardiana del elemento tierra)_

**-DARIEN Y SUS GUARDIANES DE LA TIERRA TAMBIÉN SE TRANSFORMARON CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN GUERREROS-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** No vamos a permitir que lastimes a la princesa de la Luna.

**Frik:** Pero si aquí no solo hay una princesa sino dos "LATIGO DE ESPINAS" _(dirigiendo el ataque a Sailor Lux y Sailor Moon)_

**-LA SAILOR DE LA LUZ SE ATRAVIESA Y RECIBE EL ATAQUE, CAYENDO DE RODILLAS AL SUELO, SU HOMBRO ESTABA HERIDO-**

**Sailor Lux:** No permitiré que lastimes a la soberana de la Luna plateada ni a sus guardianes "BURBUJA AMBARICA" _(envolviendo a Sailor Moon y a sus guardianes en una burbuja de color dorado)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!¿Que haces, estas loca?!! _(golpeando la burbuja)_

**Sailor Lux:**Posiblemente _(mirándolo con los ojos felinos de una joven ambarina, cosa que dejó sorprendida a la sailor guerrera)_

**Onix:** ¡!Ella es el ángel!!

**Savior:** Ella no es el ángel, pero es su deber proteger a las soberanas del universo y más a la soberana de la Luna plateada _(mirando la escena)_

**Sailor Aqua:** Ese ataque de burbuja ambarina sólo lo hace nuestra princesa Karylin.

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¿Estas seguro de ello?

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¿Ella es la princesa de la Luna de Hyaki?

**Sailor Igna:** Nadie puede hacer ese ataque salvo ella _(sorprendida)_

**Sailor Lux:** Lo mejor es que ustedes no intervengan, no quiero que salgan lastimados.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Debemos salir de aquí… ella esta en graves problemas _(arrojando rosas a la burbuja)_

**Frik:** Muy heroico de tu parte Sailor Lux, veremos cuanto resistes _(transformando su látigo en una espada de color verde)_ ¡!pelea!!

**Sailor Lux:** Con mucho gusto te daré pelea "ESPADA DE LUZ" _(la espada era fina con una empuñadura de piedra cristal)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!No lo hagas te hará daño!!

**-LA PELEA ENTRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD EMPIEZA, AMBOS PELEAN CUAL EXPERTOS DE ESGRIMA, NINGUNO DA SU BRAZO A TORCER, LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS ESTAN CANSADOS VIÉNDOSE LAS CARAS EL UNO AL OTRO, ESPERANDO EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE-**

**Frik:** Nada mal para una chica debilucha _(limpiándose el sudor de la cara)_

**Sailor Lux:** Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, enano _(colocándose en posición de ataque) _

**-SIGUIERON PELEANDO, FRIK ARROJÓ DE UN SOLO GOLPE A LA SAILOR SCOUT CONTRA UN ARBOL-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Basta la lastimas, deja de hacerlo!! _(llorando)_

**Pelix:** Tenemos que salir de aquí.

**Tuxedo Mask:** Las rosas abren la burbuja pero se cierra inmediatamente.

**-LUX SE VEÍA CADA VEZ MAS DÉBIL, SU HOMBRO SANGRABA, PERO NO SE DEJABA VENCER, LA PELEA CASI LLEGABA A SU FIN-**

**Frik: **Veremos que tan poderosa es tu gema de vida _(tomándola del cabello a punto de degollarla)_

**Sailor Lux:** Este es tu final Frik "DESTELLO ESTELAR DEL ANGEL" _(el ataque arremetió justo en el corazón de barro del automutante)_ Esto apenas comienza _(clavando la espada en la figura de barro y cayendo de rodillas)_

**-LA BURBUJA EXPLOTÓ, LA PRINCESA Y LOS GUARDIANES ESTABAN A SALVO, SAILOR LUX SE LEVANTA DEL SUELO Y SE ACERCA A ELLOS-**

**Sailor Moon: **Pensé que te pasaba algo _(abrazando a la sailor scout herida)_

**Savior:** Pudiste morir _(acercándose a ella) _fue una locura

**Sailor Lux:** Estoy bien, algo herida pero no es nada, no se preocupen.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que también eran guardianes?

**Savior:** Queríamos ganarnos primero su confianza, la protección de las princesas de las lunas del universo es primordial… lamentamos nuestra impertinencia _(haciendo reverencia hacia los príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra)_

**Sailor Lux:** La verdad ha sido revelada, otro párrafo de la profecía se ha cumplido, la batalla final se acerca…debemos tener cuidado _(siente un mareo)_

**Savior:** ¡!Lux!!

**-LA SAILOR DE LA LUZ CAÍA DESMAYADA EN LOS BRAZOS DEL LEÓN, LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO LA LLEVARON INMEDIATAMENTE AL HOSPITAL, SERENA Y DARIEN SOLO SE MIRABAN A LOS OJOS, AMBOS PENSABAN EN LA FRAGILIDAD DE LA VIDA QUE CRECÍA DENTRO DEL CUERPO DE LA JOVEN-**

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Sala de emergencias**

**Darien:** Ustedes quédense aquí _(dirigiéndose a todos los presentes)_

**Haruka:** Noah, debemos saber que es lo que en verdad está sucediendo.

**Hotaru:** ¿Qué quiso decir con que había dos princesas?

**Noah:** La verdad hoy revelada será aclarada mañana a medio día en el Templo Hikawa.

**Hanna:** ¿Deberemos de confiar en ti entonces?

**Rei:** Creo que no hay otra opción.

**-DESPUES DE UNOS LARGOS MINUTOS, DARIEN APARECIÓ, LLAMÓ A NOAH Y A SERENA PARA QUE LO ACOMPAÑARAN A LA HABITACIÓN DE SKYLAR, LOS DEMÁS SE QUEDARON DESCONCERTADOS-**

**- Habitación 206**

**Noah:** ¿Le sucede algo grave Darien?

**Darien:** Afortunadamente, todo esta bien, es necesario que se cuide, en su estado puede ser perjudicial.

**Noah:** ¿Estado?

**Serena:** Noah… ella espera un hijo _(mostrándole la foto)_

**Noah:** ¡!Oh por Dios!! Esto puede cambiarlo todo.

**Darien:** ¿Acaso no quieres a tu hijo?

**Noah:** ¿Hijo?_(sonriendo)_ Darien creo que es hora de que sepas otra verdad, si ella confió en Serena yo puedo confiar en ti.

**-NOAH DIRIGE SU MANO HACIA DONDE SKYLAR ESTABA Y CON UN BRILLO INTENSO LA JOVEN PELINEGRA SE TRANSFORMÓ EN RANIA-**

**Darien:** ¡!Queee!! ¿Cómo es posible? _(mirando a Serena)_ ¿Tu sabías esto?

**Serena:** Esto es lo que estaba ocultando…Darien no te lo podía decir, ella me contó su secreto y debía guardarlo como tal _(bajando la mirada)_

**Darien:** Entonces ese hijo es de…

**Noah:** De Seiya _(mirando a la joven en la cama)_

**Darien:** El debe de saberlo…es su hijo, además su familia ha estado muy preocupada por ella.

**Serena:** Ella no ha dicho nada para protegerlas y no quiere que Seiya sepa lo del bebé por que si la profecía se cumple aun con este cambio…

**Noah:** Seiya no soportaría perderlos a los dos…por favor hasta el momento en que ella lo considere necesario guarda este secreto.

**Darien:** Este bebé es la única esperanza que tiene ¿verdad?

**Noah y Serena:** Si.

**-DESPUES DE LA PLÁTICA NOAH TRANSFORMÓ DE NUEVO A RANIA EN SKYLAR, AL SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN Y ACERCARSE A LOS DEMÁS, QUISIERON SABER COMO SE ENCONTRABA-**

**Seiya:** ¿Cómo se encuentra Noah?

**Darien:** Estable, aunque se quedará en observación, las heridas que tiene fueron de cuidado.

**Amy:** Pero estará bien ¿verdad?

**Noah:** Descuide sailor de la sabiduría, ella estará bien _(sonriendo)_

**Setsuna:** Considero que todos debemos descansar ha sido un día de muchas emociones.

**Kayla:** Estoy de acuerdo, además todo se aclarará en mañana.

**MANSION KAT-EDA**

**- Sala**

**Hanna:** Hizo la mayor de las estupideces…como se atreve a arriesgarse así _(furiosa)_

**Sora:** Cálmate hermana, lo hizo para protegernos.

**Melina:** Aun así pudo salir herida y no solo ella.

**Kayla:** Aun no logro comprender como pudo utilizar esos ataques que no le pertenecen _(pensativa)_

**Sora:** Tal vez pudo obtener parte de su energía.

**Kayla:** Aun así, me resulta incomprensible.

**Sora:** Lo sabremos mañana, no se preocupen.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Habitación 206**

**Darien:** Me alegra que te encuentres mejor…Rania.

**Skylar:** No se de que hablas Darien _(nerviosa)_

**Darien:** Noah me dijo todo ayer ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?

**Skylar: **¿No crees que se vería raro que de pronto te acercaras a mí sin razón aparente?

**Darien:** Supongo, lo bueno es que tu bebé se encuentra sano y salvo _(dándole un gran abrazo)_

**Skylar:** Es lo único que me importa en este momento… gracias.

**Noah: **¿Todo listo? _(entrando a la habitación)_

**Skylar:** Si… ¿vendrás al templo Darien?

**Darien:** Sólo firmo mi hoja de salida.

**Noah:** Te esperamos.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Jardín**

**Rei:** Ya casi es medio día _(mirando su reloj)_

**Hotaru:** Solo faltan Noah, Skylar y Darien.

**Serena:** Ahí vienen _(mirando las escaleras y acercándose a la chica)_ ¿cómo te sientes?

**Skylar:** Mejor gracias…no te preocupes princesa.

**Noah:** Todos están aquí porque la verdad salió a la luz, la profecía cada vez se acerca más a su fin…por eso es necesario que saquen su poder interior lo más pronto posible.

**Michiru:** ¿poder interior?

**Skylar:** Cada uno de ustedes con la ayuda de su gema de vida tienen un poder que aun no han descubierto y que es indispensable para esta batalla…pero no podemos esperar mucho tiempo _(mirando a Noah)_

**Noah:** ¿te encuentras bien para hacerlo?

**Seiya:** ¿Hacer que?

**Skylar:** Brindarles el poder de la luz, es la única manera de vencer al mal…guardianas de la Luna, ustedes primero.

**-LAS SAILOR INTERIORES Y EXTERIORES SE ACERCAN A SKYLAR, EXPECTANTES DE LO QUE HARÍA, LA JOVEN COLOCA SUS MANOS FRENTE A LAS CHICAS Y COMIENZA A DESPEDIR UN RAYO DE LUZ A CADA PLUMA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN-**

**Amy:** Por la luz y poder del cristal de la sabiduría _(un delfín envuelto por una esfera azul cielo y el símbolo de la medicina)_

**Mina:** Por la luz y el poder del cristal del amor _(cambiando su pluma con un ave del paraíso envuelto en una esfera naranja sobre una silueta de corazon)_

**Rei:** Por la luz y el poder del cristal de fuego _(transforma su pluma con la figura de un zorro envuelto en una esfera de color rojo) _

**Lita:** Por la luz y el poder del cristal del trueno _(la pluma traía la cara de un elefante envuelto en una esfera de color verde limón)_

**Hotaru:** Por la luz y el poder de la vida y la muerte _(la pluma es una estrella de doble color que adentro tiene una pequeña esfera que emite rayos de luz)_

**Haruka:** Por la luz y el cristal de los vientos _(el caballo apareció en su pluma envuelto en una esfera color amarillo) _

**Michiru:** Por la luz y el cristal de los mares _(en su pluma aparece la silueta de una sirena envuelta en una esfera color turquesa)_

**Setsuna:** Por la luz y el cristal de cronos _(su pluma cambia con la figura de un lobo envuelto en una esfera vino) _

**Serena:** Por la luz y el poder infinito del cristal de la luna plateada _(su broche era una estrella alada en el centro tenia la luna creciente y sobre esta el símbolo infinito en tornasol)_

**Noah:** Sus nuevos ataques los descubrirán cuando hagan su primera transformación, la gema de vida les dirá.

**Skylar:** Darien, el poder que yo te brindo tú lo tienes que descubrir cuando el momento de la verdad llegué…al igual que ustedes _(mirando a Andrew y Unazuki)_

**Darien:** Lo sabremos.

**Skylar:** Sailor Ellix, su poder está en ustedes solo necesitan averiguar que es _(toca sus amuletos y los transforma en diamantes alados con los símbolos de los elementos en el centro)_

**Sora:** Gracias Lux.

**Skylar:** Starlights… al igual que a Darien ustedes tienen que descubrir su poder interior, lo sabrán en el momento adecuado _(coloca sus manos frente a los tres jóvenes, estos sienten una energía nueva que corre por sus venas)_

**Yaten:** Haremos lo que sea para defender a las lunas.

**Skylar:** Se que lo harán.

**Noah:** Debes descansar, te ves débil.

**Skylar:** La esperanza de salvar a la Luna se ha dicho, otro párrafo de la profecía se cumplió _(mirando al firmamento)_

**-LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA SÓLO SE QUEDABA MIRANDO A LA JOVEN PELINEGRA, DESEABA QUE HUBIERA UN RAYO DE LUZ PARA EVITAR SU MUERTE-**

**¿DOS PRINCESAS?**

**¿DÓNDE ESTA LA PRINCESA DE HYAKI?**


	17. Preludio de Guerra

**CAPITULO 17 PRELUDIO DE GUERRA**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**- Sala**

**Serena:** No considero justo que el ángel se tenga que sacrificar por nosotras _(enojada)_

**Sora:** Es su destino _(bajando la mirada hacia la taza de té)_

**Darien:** Debe haber otra manera de salvar su vida.

**Kayla:** No hemos encontrado ninguna.

**Andrew:** La profecía dice que al ángel sacrificará su vida por las lunas…si Skylar no es el ángel entonces ¿quién es?

**Seiya:** Es felina _(entrando desde el balcón, se mantenía alejado del grupo)_

**Haruka:** ¿de que estas hablando?

**Seiya:** Ella me dijo que era el ángel que le salvará la vida a bombón y a Karylin.

**Hanna:** Por eso les dijimos que alejaron a su salvación.

**Darien:** ¿Ustedes sabían que Rania era el sacrificio?

**Melina:** Lo supimos desde que el caos fue eliminado y Dakkar despertó.

**Rei:** ¿Cómo?

**Hotaru:** Por su madre ¿no es así?

**Sora:** Su madre era la guardiana encargada de proteger a las lunas del universo, al debilitarse, todo su poder pasó a ser de su heredera, es decir, Rania.

**Haruka:** Al parecer toda la familia tenía poderes ocultos.

**Hanna:** No toda, nuestro tío Renzo no.

**Kayla:** El quería salvar a tía Sakura de su enfermedad, pero no era enfermedad, ella le estaba pasando sus poderes a Rania, era su tiempo.

**Seiya:** ¡!No voy a permitir que felina muera por las princesas, ella significa todo para mi!! _(saliendo del departamento enfurecido)_

**Haruka:** Yo no permitiré que nuestra princesa muera, si es necesario que ella se sacrifique pues que lo haga.

**Serena:** ¡!Haruka!! _(poniéndose frente a ella)_ encontraré la solución para salvarle la vida a ella y a su hi….

**Melina:** ¿A su que?

**Darien:** Supongo que se los podemos decir ¿no es así Noah?

**Noah:** Eso creo _(haciendo reverencia)_

**Yaten: **¿De que están hablando? _(extrañados)_

**Darien:** Rania está esperando un hijo de su hermano.

**Taiki y Yaten:** ¡!!Queeeee!!!

**Serena:** Ella no quiere que Seiya lo sepa _(suplicante)_

**Taiki:** Si la profecía se cumple…

**Yaten:** No soportaría perderlos a los dos…entendemos _(mirándose el uno al otro)_

**Noah:** Gracias chicos.

**CAVERNA EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES**

**- Sala de Entrenamiento**

**Dakkar:** Eres un tonto Frik _(entrenando Kendo)_

**Frik:** Lo siento amo _(haciendo reverencia)_

**Dakkar:** Como se te ocurre desafiar a la sailor de la luz, eres un idiota…ni siquiera débil pudiste derrotarla.

**Frik:** Lo se su alteza…pero encontré su debilidad _(sonriendo maléficamente)_

**Dakkar: **¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

**Frik:** Su debilidad yace en proteger a los guardianes, si ellos están en peligro ella….

**Dakkar:** Aparecerá para rescatarlos… nos eres tan tonto después de todo.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SKYLAR**

**- Balcón**

**Serena:** Estamos buscando una solución para que no mueras.

**Rania:** Descuida Serena, mi destino es morir por ti y no reniego de eso, en verdad.

**Serena:** Pero ¿y tu hijo? _(mirando a la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Rania:** El es solo una chispa dentro de un mundo de oscuridad, tal vez no sea mucho pero puede salvar una vida entera…eso quiero que mi hijo sea _(mirando su vientre)_

**Darien:** Lo ves aun tienes esperanza.

**Serena:** Y mas ahora que los chicos ya saben de su sobrino.

**Rania:** ¡¡Queee¡¡

**Darien:** Descuida solo lo saben Yaten y Taiki, mas que nada por eso quieren encontrar la solución, creo que tampoco soportarían ver a su hermano morir en vida.

**Serena:** Bueno… todos lo saben excepto por Seiya.

**Rania:** Estupendo _(haciendo un puchero) _bueno cambiando de tema… quiero que mañana nos veamos todos en el Tempo Hikawa tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento antes que la segunda luna llena aparezca.

**Darien:** Les avisaremos a los demás, por ahora descansa.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Skylar:** Me alegra que todos estemos reunidos, los he citado aquí porque es necesario que controlen bien sus nuevos poderes y la mejor forma de hacerlo es entrenando.

**Haruka:** Creo que hemos demostrado lo fuertes que somos ¿o no?

**Skylar:** No me malinterpretes Haruka, pero este enemigo es 10 veces mas peligroso que Galaxia lo fue en su momento.

**Rei:** ¿cómo entrenaremos?

**Noah:** Serán llevados a las dimensiones de este planeta.

**Unazuki:** ¿Dimensiones? ¿acaso hay mas de una?

**Skylar:** De hecho hay mas de 10, pero no entremos en esos detalles, lo que haremos será separarlas por grupos de acuerdo a sus elementos.

**Noah:** Darien, Andrew y Unazuki irán conmigo.

**Andrew:** Está bien.

**Skylar:** Muy bien… Amy, Sora y Michiru, se dirigirán a la dimensión de Nysar.

**Serena:** ¿estarán bien verdad?

**Skylar:** Descuida Serena, cuando entran a las dimensiones quedan protegidas de cualquier enemigo.

**Serena:** Bueno, eso me alivia ¿quién sigue? _(mirando al resto del grupo)_

**Skylar:** Kayla, Haruka y Taiki irán a la dimensión de Belliz.

**Taiki:** ¿Hay algo que debamos saber antes de irnos?

**Skylar:** Solo que hará mucho viento… Plut y Venus irán al mundo de Ragnus, ustedes tienen la fuerza de revolucionar al mundo con su poder otorgado por los dioses…tengan cuidado.

**Setsuna:** Por supuesto _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Skylar:** Melina, Lita y Hotaru irán a la dimensión de Jadenzit, tal vez no encuentres relación con tu poder Hotaru…pero si ellas dan vida lo contrario de la vida es…

**Hotaru:** Muerte _(mirando a la pelinegra)_

**Skylar:** Rei, Hanna y Yaten a la dimensión de los 1000 fuegos Firez… y por último Seiya y Serena conmigo a la dimensión de Lexium.

**-CADA GUERRERA SE DIRIGIÓ A SU EQUIPO PARA PARTIR A LAS DIMENSIONES ESTIPULADAS DONDE SU PODER SE VERÍA ENFRENTADO ANTE CRIATURAS VIVIENTES DE ESOS LUGARES-**

**DIMENSI****Ó****N AZTARON**

**- Sala de minerales**

**Darien:** Este lugar es espectacular _(mirando a sus alrededores, un mundo lleno de cristales preciosos desde cuarzos, ojos de tigre, onix, perlas, turquesas, etc.)_

**Unazuki:** ¿Cómo entrenaremos aquí?

**Noah:** Aprenderán el arte de las espadas y el combate.

**Andrew:** Muy bien empecemos.

**-CADA GUERRERO SACA SU ESPADA Y COMIENZAN A PELEAR, AUNQUE SAVIOR TIENE LA VVENTAJA PUES ES MUY HÁBIL CON LAS ESPADAS, ALGO QUE DEBE DE ENSEÑAR A SUS DISCÍPULOS SI QUIEREN GANAR LA BATALLA-**

**DIMENSI****Ó****N NIZAROTH**

**Amy:** Jamás había visto algo como esto _(estaban protegidas por una enorme burbuja de cristal que las alejaba del mismo océano acompañado de todas sus criaturas)_

**Michiru:** ¿Cómo empezamos? _(mirando a Sora)_

**Sora:** Sacando nuestra fuerza interior _(coloca sus manos sobre su pecho y se transforma en Sailor Aqua)_

**DIMENSI****Ó****N BELLIZ**

**Haruka:** Este lugar es un completo desierto.

**Taiki:** Pues aquí es donde debemos entrenar _(viendo el desolado lugar, llenos mortandad y con grandes ventiscas tipo tornados)_

**Kayla:** Empecemos a pelear _(transformándose en Sailor Winda)_

**DIMENSI****Ó****N JADENZIT**

**Lita:** Este lugar es hermoso _(viendo a sus alrededores puro verdor, árboles frondosos y un aroma a limpio)_

**Hotaru:** Si esta es la vida yo daré muerte a este lugar.

**Melina:** No seas tan radical, es como tu cristal si das muerte también puedes dar vida ¿o no?

**Hotaru:** Supongo_ (tocando las flores)_

**DIMENSI****Ó****N RAGNUS**

**Setsuna:** Este lugar es extraño _(mirando columnas griegas y diferentes pozos con escritos en diversos dialectos)_

**Mina:** Como tenemos el poder de los dioses del amor y del tiempo tal vez nuestro entrenamiento sea mas mental que físico ¿no crees?

**Setsuna:** Supongo que si.

**DIMENSI****Ó****N DE FIREZ**

**- Calderas**

**Rei:** Tenía razón con eso de los 1000 fuegos _(tapándose el rostro)_

**Hanna:** Este lugar parece explotar como un volcán _(observando los alrededores un lugar con geisers escupe fuegos y de vapor hirviente)_

**Yaten:** ¿Tendremos que superar esto de las calderas como si fuera un baño turco?

**Rei:** Tal vez debemos adentrarnos al fuego y descubrirlo.

**Hanna:** ¡¡Estas demente¡¡ moriremos como langostas.

**Yaten:** Nuestro poder proviene de los infiernos, somos fuego puro.

**Hanna:** Aun creo que es mala idea _(cruzándose de brazos, como siempre)_

**DIMENSI****Ó****N DE LEXIUM**

**- Castillo de Luz**

**Serena:** Este lugar es hermoso_ (era un castillo con escalinatas de plata, las paredes de mármol puro y los ventanales de piedra cristal, con unas fuentes por donde emanaba un río de estrellas)_

**Seiya:** Jamás vi algo parecido en el universo.

**Skylar:** Este es el mundo de Ilusión, después del renacimiento.

**Serena:** ¿Ilusión? ¿está Helios aquí?

**Helios:** Por supuesto princesa _(haciendo una reverencia)_ me alegra verla de nuevo.

**Skylar:** Sabes porque estamos aquí ¿verdad?

**Helios:** Dakkar se acerca, la luna azul casi llega.

**Seiya:** ¿luna azul?

**Skylar:** La luna llena aparece cada mes pero hay ocasiones en que hay dos lunas llenas en el mes es un suceso extraño, cuando la luna azul aparezca en el mes es cuando el enemigo hará su presentación.

**Serena:** ¿cuándo se dará ese fenómeno?

**Helios:** Dentro de unos meses.

**Seiya:** Muy bien entrenemos.

**-CADA DÍA LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO VIAJABAN A SU DIMENSI****Ó****N PARA VOLVERSE MAS FUERTES Y PODER VENCER AL ENEMIGO, LA PANTERA Y EL CONEJO DESEABAN QUE VERDADERAMENTE HUBIERA UNA SOLUCI****Ó****N PARA EVITAR LA SANGRE DERRAMADA POR EL ÁNGEL-**

**MANSI****Ó****N FUYITO**

**- Estudio**

**Noah:** La mayoría está listo para la batalla.

**Rania:** Eso lo sé, cada día se acerca mas el día, ya ha pasado la primera luna llena.

**Noah:** Estoy seguro que no será necesario el sacrificio, ángel mío.

**Rania:** Espero, en verdad no quiero perder a mi hijo.

**Noah:** ¿Tu cuerpo lo sigue rechazando?

**Rania:** Las crisis son cada vez más seguidas, no aguantará mucho dentro de mí, querrá aparecer para ayudar _(tocando su pecho)_

**Noah:** La pondría al descubierto.

**Rania: **La gema sigue oculta ¿verdad?

**Noah:** Por supuesto, Helios la cuida mejor que nadie.

**¿QUÉ ES LO QUE RECHAZA SU CUERPO… SU HIJO?**

**¿QUIÉN APARECERA PARA AYUDAR?**

**¿OTRA GEMA DE VIDA?**


	18. Luna azul

**CAPITULO 18 LUNA AZUL**

**MANSION FUYITO**

**- Sala**

**Noah:** Mañana se completará el ciclo lunar, la luna azul hará su aparición.

**Sora:** Eso significa que la guerra dará inicio.

**Serena:** Rania aun no aparece, así que tenemos la esperanza de salvarnos ¿o no?

**Haruka:** De todas maneras haremos todo lo que podamos con tal de salvarte cabeza de bombón.

**Skylar:** Los entrenamientos han sido satisfactorios he de mencionar, pero la verdadera acción lo sabremos cuando estemos frente al verdadero enemigo, Dakkar _(mirando a todos)_

**Seiya:** Lo único bueno de todo esto es que la princesa de Hyaki no ha aparecido, por lo menos ella está a salvo.

**Hanna:** Nuestra princesa ya apareció _(todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos)_

**Artemis:** Si ya apareció en ¿donde esta?

**Kayla:** Ella permanece oculta protegida por el ángel _(mirando directamente a Skylar)_

**Seiya:** ¿Rania la protege? _(extrañado)_

**Darien:** No entiendo.

**Sora:** Rania tiene oculto dentro de su cuerpo el cristal de Lexus y dentro de este mismo se encuentra la princesa Karylin, el cristal de Lexus se convirtió en un capullo.

**Rei:** ¡¡Estas diciendo que Rania tiene dentro de ella a la princesa¡¡

**Melina:** Así es, su cuerpo lo rechaza porque la princesa quiere salir y proteger al ángel, pero Rania no se lo permite.

**Taiki:** Entonces lo que dijo Frik de las dos princesas en el cumpleaños de Seiya ¿qué significa?

**Hanna**_**:**__ (nerviosa)_ eso aun no lo sabemos.

**Skylar:** Lo que hay que tener presente es que mientras el ángel luche la princesa estará a salvo lejos de la oscuridad de Dakkar.

**Amy:** Si Karylin logra salir del cuerpo de Rania ¿qué pasará?

**Hotaru:** Le será fácil capturarla ¿no es así Sora?

**Sora:** Tienes toda la razón… es posible que cuando la luna azul aparezca en el firmamento, ella salga de su capullo.

**CUEVA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES**

**- Sala del Trono**

**Dakkar:** Mañana la luna azul estará en los cielos, es cuando el ángel y las princesas serán mas vulnerables…al suceder eso quiero que mandes a todos los mutantes que quedan para atacar a los guardianes del universo así se enfocarán en derrotarlos y dejarán a las princesas desprotegidas.

**Frik:** ¿Aun con el ángel? Sabe que puede aniquilarlo.

**Dakkar:** Ese ángel si en verdad fuera tan poderoso, ya lo hubiera hecho, además no le tengo miedo, yo lo que quiero es la venganza, una venganza por el rechazo de Serenity _(golpeando la pared)_

**Frik:** Descuide amo, mañana todo se hará de acuerdo a su plan.

**Dakkar:** Perfecto _(riendo malévolamente)_

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

**- Consultorio Dr. Chiba**

**Darien:** Parece que todo marcha bastante bien y extraño _(mirando el ultrasonido)_

**Rania:** ¿A que te refieres con extraño? _(mirando a Serena preocupada)_

**Darien:** Pues según los cálculos tienes aproximadamente 3 meses de embarazo.

**Serena:** Haciendo las cuentas es cierto ¿por qué sucede algo extraño?

**Darien:** Es que tiene la talla y el peso de un bebé de casi 7 meses de gestación.

**Serena:** ¿cómo es eso posible? _(sorprendida)_ ni siquiera se le nota.

**Rania:** Tal vez mi bebé sabe que pronto se acerca la hora final de mi destino y él quiere vivir, no quiere dejar a su padre solo.

**Darien:** Bueno esa sería una razón, pero aun así resulta extraño… aunque puede ser por el cristal Lexus que llevas dentro de ti.

**Rania:** Es posible _(mirando su vientre)_

**Darien:** Si es así debes tener mas cuidado.

**Rania:** Recuerda que mañana será la guerra Darien, no me puedo quedar tranquila mientras ustedes pelean, mi deber es estar ahí.

**Serena:** Pues si es necesario te amarro para que no vayas.

**Rania:** ¡¡Serena¡¡ _(riendo)_

**Darien:** ¿y como lo llamarás?

**Rania:** Me gusta Luka, significa suerte, así que será Luka Kou.

**Serena:** Me agrada.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS THREE LIGHTS**

**- Terraza**

**Taiki:** ¿Crees que debamos decirle Princesa Kakyuu? _(hablando con un holograma)_

**Kakyuu:** Considero que es lo mejor, si no se entera pronto, les reprochará el habérselo ocultado.

**Yaten:** ¿Pero si su destino es morir?

**Kakyuu:** Aun así debe de saberlo… confío amigos míos que harán lo correcto _(desapareciendo el holograma_ _y transformándose en mariposa para estallar en minúsculas partículas estelares)_

**Taiki:** La princesa tiene razón, Seiya debe de saber.

**Seiya:** ¿qué debo de saber? _(acercándose a ellos comiendo un helado de moras)_

**Yaten:** ¿Sabes por que haz estado comiendo helado de moras todo este tiempo?

**Seiya:** No sé.

**Taiki:** Es mejor que te sientes hermano _(tocando su hombro)_

**Seiya:** Chicos ¿qué pasa?

**Yaten:** Desde cuando no ves a Rania _(mirándolo expectante)_

**Seiya:** Hace mas de 3 meses ¿por qué?

**Taiki:** Es el tiempo en que llevas comiendo ese helado de moras que por cierto ni siquiera te agrada y menos con cajeta_ (poniendo cara de asco)_

**Seiya:** ¿a que quieren llegar con esto?

**Yaten:** La metáfora no funcionará con él, es mejor ir al grano _(mirando a Taiki con cara de fastidio)_

**Taiki:** Serena nos dijo que cuando vio a Rania ella le dijo que tenía algo por que vivir y que se tocó el vientre ¿ya encuentras la relación?

**Seiya:** _(escupiendo el helado)_ ¡¡está embarazada¡¡

**Yaten:** Te lo dije de forma directa funciona mejor.

**Seiya:** Pero es una locura…imposible si es así, los dos…

**Taiki:** Pueden morir _(agachado la cabeza)_

**Seiya:** ¡¡Ahora menos que nunca dejaré que ella muera¡¡ _(saliendo del departamento hacia la casa de Serena)_

**CASA DE LA FAM. TSUKINO**

**- Entrada**

**Seiya:** Disculpe Sra. Tsukino ¿se encuentra bom…Serena? _(que raro se escuchó eso)_

**Ikuko:** Si, pasa enseguida le aviso que estas aquí _(subiendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación de la rubia)_

**Serena:** ¿qué Seiya está aquí? _(sorprendida mirando a Luna)_

**Ikuko:** Te espera abajo, parece que es urgente.

**Serena:** ¿qué te pasa Seiya? Parece como si te acabaras de enterar de algo malo.

**Seiya:** ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

**Serena:** Claro vamos al parque…Mamá enseguida regreso.

**Ikuko:** Está bien…váyanse con cuidado chicos.

**Seiya:** Hasta luego Sra. Tsukino_ (haciendo una reverencia)_

**CAMINO HACIA EL PARQUE…**

**Serena:** Ahora si me puedes decir ¿qué te pasa?

**Seiya:** Desde cuando sabes que ella está…embarazada _(tragando saliva con dificultad)_

**Serena:** ¿de quien hablas? _(nerviosa, bajando la mirada)_

**Seiya:** Bombón…sabes que me refiero a felina.

**Serena:** Lo siento Seiya…pero no te lo podía decir porque ella me lo pidió.

**Seiya:** ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante? ¿Sabes donde está?

**Serena:** Recuerdas lo que Noah te dijo sobre que ella está mas cerca de lo que te imaginas.

**Seiya:** Si, pero eso...

**Serena:** Te enseño la fotografía del bebé _(sacando una pequeña foto de su bolso) _La vió Darien hace poco y le dijo que el bebé crece en proporciones estratosféricas, dice que de acuerdo a su peso y talla tiene 7 meses de gestación.

**Seiya:** ¿7 meses? ¿Cómo?

**Serena:** Rania dice que es porque sabe que morirá y no te quiere dejar solo _(mirando al cielo) _después de todo mañana será la segunda luna llena.

**Seiya:** ¿y que es? _(mirando la foto, un bebé que se estaba chupando el dedo del pie)_

**Serena:** Niño, se llamará Luka significa…

**Seiya:** Suerte…Serena no puedo perderlos.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Haruka:** Esta noche la guerra dará inicio.

**Michiru:** El espejo me revela a la luna azul tiñéndose de rojo.

**Rei:** La luna no puede morir.

**Lita:** ¿No creen que la luna tiñéndose de rojo es por la sangre derramada de Rania?

**Luna:** Eso lo sabremos cuando ella se presente.

**Artemis:** Esta batalla será muy peligrosa, me alegro que los entrenamientos en las dimensiones tengan buenos resultados.

**Mina:** De eso no tienes la menor duda _(guiñando un ojo)_

**Unazuki:** ¿Aun creen que ella aparezca?

**Serena:** Yo espero que no.

**-TODOS ESPERABAN CON ANTICIPACI****Ó****N A QUE LA NOCHE HICIERA SU PRESENTACI****Ó****N, LA CUENTA REGRESIVA SE ESTABA DANDO CUANDO ALGUIEN LLAM****Ó**** AL COMUNICADOR DE HARUKA INSISTENTEMENTE-**

**Skylar:** Chicos será mejor que vengan al parque no. 10, Frik está atacando a la gente, no podemos hacerlo solos.

**Haruka:** Iremos enseguida.

**Setsuna:** Acaba de comenzar.

**-TODOS SE TRANSFORMAN EN LAS GUERRERAS DEL UNIVERSO, LAS GUERRERAS DE LA LUNA, LAS ESTRELLAS, LOS ELEMENTOS Y LOS MINERALES HACÍAN SU PRESENTACI****Ó****N PARA COMBATIR AL ENEMIGO-**

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Frik:** Vaya si son tontos, no podrán derrotarnos _(mirando a Sailor Lux y a Savior)_

**Savior:** No estés tan seguro Frik ¡¡ENVESTIDA DEL LEON¡¡ _(arrojando a Frik por los aires)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ¡¡ Lamentamos la tardanza.

**Sailo Lux:** Descuida estábamos muy entretenidos con nuestro deforme amigo.

**Frik:** Muy bien ya que están todos reunidos, es hora de hacer las presentaciones…Amo aparezca _(un humo negro aparece en el centro del lago dando pie a que una figura se presentara)_

**Dakkar:** Un placer verlos guerreros del universo.

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿qué es lo que quieres?

**Dakkar:** Vengo a llevarme lo que debió pertenecerme.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿pertenecerte?

**Onix:** Explícate _(empuñando su espada)_

**Dakkar:** Yo debí de haberme casado con Serenity, no Pólux y juré vengarme de su hija, de ti Sailor Moon _(acercándose a ella velozmente)_

**Sailor Lux:** ¡¡No¡¡ _(arremetiendo contra él lastimando su hombro)_

**Dakkar:** ¡¡Insolente¡¡ ¿cómo te atreves?

**Sailor Uranus:** Lo mismo puedo decir ¡¡CASCOS PRISON¡¡

**Frik:** ¡¡Amo, cuidado¡¡ _(el elfo deforme se atraviesa y recibe el ataque, eliminándolo por completo)_

**Dakkar:** Tontos, no se han dado cuenta de la verdad, la princesa y el ángel se encuentra entre ustedes. No es así Sailor Lux.

**Guerreros:** ¡¡Queee¡¡ _(mirando a la joven guerrera)_

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¿A que te refieres?

**-LA GUERRERA DE LA LUZ SE ALEJA DE TODOS, CIERRA SUS OJOS Y SUS MANOS ENTRELAZADAS SOBRE SU PECHO, COMIENZA A DESPEDIR UN BRILLO CEGADOR QUE AL DISIPARSE EN SUS MANOS SE ENCUENTRA EL CRISTAL DE LEXUS, ESTE SE ABRE Y LA PRINCESA SE LIBERA-**

**Karylin:** Es un placer verlas de nuevo guardianas _(joven de cabellos lilas y ojos rojizos con el mismo peinado y vestimenta que la princesa Kakyuu pero con los colores al revés)_

**Sailor Aqua:** Pensamos que jamás la veríamos de nuevo princesa.

**-LOS DEMAS SE QUEDARON VIENDO A LA CHICA DE OJOS AMBARINOS, ESTA SE ENVOLVI****Ó**** EN UN DIAMANTE QUE AL ESTALLAR SE CONVIRTI****Ó**** EN EL ÁNGEL DE LA LUNA, LUX-**


	19. El sacrificio

**CAPITULO 19 EL SACRIFICIO**

**PARQUE NO. 10**

**- Lago**

**Lux:** Tu destino será morir Dakkar _(traía el cabello sujeto en un moño alto con ligeros mechones sueltos, su vestimenta era un vestido semitransparente de colores lilas y azules con destellos plateados, descalza, dos alas de angel y en la frente una estrella alada)_

**Dakkar:** No me hagas reir… tu eres una insulsa humana.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** No le digas así _(a punto de atacar a Dakkar, Rania lo detiene)_

**Lux:** No es necesario gastar la fuerza Fighter.

**Dakkar:** Frik ¡¡Ahora los mutantes¡¡

**Frik:** Si amo.

**-INVOCÓ A LOS MUTANTES RESTANTES DE SU BOLSA DE PIEL COLGADA AL CUELLO: UN GORILA, MEDUSA, CABALLO, TIGRE, OSO GRIS, COBRA Y UN PERRO-**

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡¡TIFON DE NEREIDA¡¡_ (una sirena se transforma en tifón y arremete contra un mutante)_

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡¡BARRERA OSCURA¡¡

**Sailor Star Maker:** No funciona…tenemos que sacar a las princesas de aquí.

**Lux:** De eso me encargo yo…Dimensión de Lexium haz tu aparición para del universo ser la salvación.

**-UN PORTAL SE ABRIÓ CON RUMBO AL MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN, HELIOS LAS ESPERABA CON ANSIA, LAS PRINCESAS DE LAS LUNAS SE INTRODUJERON AL IGUAL QUE EL ÁNGEL, PERO ALGUIEN MAS ESTABA ENTRANDO-**

**DIMENSION LEXIUM**

**- Ilusión**

**Helios:** El enemigo intentará entrar Lux.

**Lux:** No te preocupes llévalas adentro de palacio y coloca el escudo de ilusión.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿por qué me lo ocultaste felina?

**Lux:** _(volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz del guerrero)_ No solo pensé en ti sino también en los demás guerreros, ahora será mejor que te alejes.

**Sailor Moon:** Ya lo sabe Rania.

**Karylin:** Ya era hora.

**Lux:** Eso no cambia las cosas.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡¡Si lo hace, ese bebé puede salvar tu vida¡¡

**Lux:** Helios las princesas de prisa, Dakkar se acerca.

**Dakkar:** Muy tarde angelito _(tomando al ángel por el cuello y elevándose por los aires)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡Suéltala¡¡

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡¡LASER ESTELAR DE PANTHOS¡¡ _(el ataque era un láser de color negro rodeada por un espiral de color verde intenso)_

**Dakkar:** Fallaste _(apretando mas el cuello del ángel)_

**Sailor Moon**: ¡¡POR EL PODER INFINITO DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA¡¡

**Helios:** ¡¡Espíritus del mundo de ilusión ataquen¡¡ _(cientos de almas errantes atacan a Dakkar, haciendo que soltara a la chica)_

**Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡¡Lux¡¡

**EN EL PARQUE NO. 10**

**Sailor Mars:** ¡¡LATIGO INCANDESCENTE¡¡ _(un zorro aparece y su cola se convierte en un látigo de fuego que destruye a la cobra)_ Odio a las serpientes.

**Sailor Júpiter:** Buen trabajo _(golpeando al gorila con una técnica de lucha, el candado)_

**Sailor Venus:** ¡¡VUELO DEL PARAISO¡¡ _(un ave del paraíso viene en picada atacando al mutante con forma de caballo)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Debemos darnos prisa el portal no permanecerá abierto mucho tiempo _(arrojando rosas de acero al mutante con forma de perro)_

**Onix:** Son muy fuertes _(peleando contra la medusa)_

**Pelix:** Será mejor que ustedes vayan mientras nosotros terminamos con ellos _(refiriéndose a las sailor scouts)_

**Sailor Uranus:** De acuerdo.

**-LAS SAILOR SCOUTS DEL UNIVERSO SE DIRIGIERON AL MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN, AL LLEGAR A EL PUDIERON DARSE CUENTA QUE EL ÁNGEL ESTABA SIENDO HERIDO, FIGHTER Y HELIOS PELEABAN CONTRA UN AUTOMUTANTE DE DAKKAR, LA PREGUNTA QUE TODOS SE HACÍAN ERA DONDE ESTABAN LAS PRINCESAS DE LA LUNA-**

**Sailor Plut**: ¿dónde están las princesas?

**Helios:** Protegidas dentro de palacio… no se cuanto mas vaya a resistir la protección, dense prisa _(peleando con todas sus fuerzas)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¡¡Serena¡¡ somos nosotros _(tocando la puerta del castillo)_

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡¡ELEFAS RESUENA¡¡ _(se escucha el barritar de elefante que hace que el escudo caiga, pudiendo salir las princesas)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡Me alegra que estén bien chicas… debemos ayudar a Rania, no aguantará mucho.

**-LA PELEA ENTRE DAKKAR Y LUX SE LLEVABA A CABO EN EL PATIO CENTRAL DE PALACIO, LUX HABÍA CAMBIADO SU ATUENDO AL DE SAILOR SCOUT, SUS FUERZAS SE ESTABAN DEBILITANDO, EL HECHO DE TENER FUERA DE ELLA AL CRISTAL DE LEXUS LE HABÍA IMPEDIDO ADQUIRIR MAYOR FUERZA-**

**Dakkar:** Parece que te debilitas angelito _(riendo malévolamente)_

**Sailor Lux:** Son ideas tuyas, jamás voy a permitir que las lastimes _(acercando sus espada a milímetros del cuello de su oponente)_

**Dakkar:** Estuvo cerca, pero veamos que tal lo hacen tus aliados _(dirige un ataque a Helios que lo hace caer al suelo)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡No, Helios¡¡ _(acercándose al joven)_

**Sailor Lux:** Esto lo ayudará por el momento, Savior es el único que lo podrá regresar a la normalidad _(colocando su mano sobre su pecho y transformándolo en el pegaso de antaño)_

**-LAS GUERREROS DE LA TIERRA, TUXEDO MASK Y SAVIOR HABÍAN ENTRADO A LA DIMENSIÓN DE LEXIUM Y DERROTADO A LOS AUTOMUTANTES CON LOS QUE ESTABAN PELEANDO HELIOS Y SAILOR STAR FIGHTER-**

**Sailor Star Healer:** Tu hora a llegado Dakkar.

**Sailor Igna:** No lastimaras a nuestra princesa.

**Sailor Mercury:** Ni a la nuestra _(mirando a Sailor Moon)_

**Dakkar:** Que conmovedor, pero eso a mi no me interesa.

**Tuxedo Mask:** No obtendrás los cristales.

**Dakkar:** Si me los han dado en charola de plata ¿no es así Lux?

**Sailor Neptune:** ¿a que se refiere? _(mirando desconcertada a la joven)_

**Sailor Lux:** No lo sé…explícate Dakkar.

**Dakkar:** En el pasado milenio de plata, te atreviste a encerrarme a pesar de que yo era tu amigo ¿harías lo mismo ahora con tu hermano?

**Guerreros:** ¿hermano?

**-DAKKAR SE QUITA SU CAPUCHA Y SE VE A UN JOVEN DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE TUXEDO MASK, CON EL CABELLO COLOR AZUL CIELO Y OJOS AMBARINOS TENÍA UNA CICATRIZ QUE ATRAVESABA SU OJO DERECHO-**

**Sailor Lux:** ¿Andrik?

**Sailor Gaia:** Imposible, está muerto.

**Andrik:** Al poder ver el futuro, sabia en lo que me convertiría y lo adoré por eso me hice el muerto para poder disfrutar del poder que mas adelante sería mío ¿y saben porqué?

**Onix:** ¿por qué?

**Andrik:** Por que el ángel no se sacrificaría por las princesas de la luna y porque jamás dañaría a su hermano, a su única familia _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡No es cierto¡¡

**Sailor Lux:** Es cierto _(acercándose al enemigo)_ yo no quiero morir por ustedes unas chiquillas que necesitan de los demás para cuidarse.

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡¡Traidora¡¡

**Savior:** No serías capaz _(mirando al ángel)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** No lo hagas felina, tú no eres así.

**Sailor Lux:** ¡¡Como te sentirías al saber que tus días están contados, que tienes que morir por alguien tan ridículo como ella¡¡ _(señalando a Sailor Moon)_

**Andrik:** No lo pude haber dicho mejor hermanita _(dándole un tierno abrazo por la espalda) _ahora ¡¡elimínalas¡¡

**Sailor Lux:** Con gusto _(dándole una señal a Sailor Uranus, que entendió de inmediato)_ Pero primero dame un abrazo _(al hacerlo Andrik quedó de espaldas a ella permitiendo un ataque) _Tu primero Sailor Uranus…si alguien se atreve a intervenir será eliminado con solo un tronar de dedos.

**Sailor Uranus:** Nadie intervendrá…saldré victoriosa.

**-SAILOR UNRANUS Y SAILOR LUX COMIENZAN A PELAR LA UNA CON LA OTRA, PARECÍA QUE NINGUNA DE LAS DOS DABA SU BRAZO A TORCER, SAILOR LUX CASI DERROTABA A SAILOR URANUS CUANDO SUCEDIÓ ALGO EXTRAÑO-**

**Sailor Lux:** ¡¡BURBUJA AMBARICA¡¡ _(encerrándose junto con Dakkar)_

**Andrik:** ¡¡¿Que haces?¡¡ _(tratando de salir de la burbuja)_

**Sailor Lux:** Lo que debí de haber hecho contigo hace unas horas _(de su mano se despide una burbuja blanca)_

**Sailor Igna:** ¡¡Eso no, no lo hagas¡¡ _(mirando a la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Qué piensa hacer?

**Sailor Saturn:** El máximo sacrificio _(viendo como la burbuja ambarina se eleva por los aires del mundo de Ilusión)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡No es necesario¡¡

**Sailor Lux:** ¡¡LUZ DEL UNIVERSO, ESTRELLA DEL ANGEL…DESTRUYE¡¡ _(la burbuja blanca empieza a hacerse mas grande solo se escuchan los gritos de Andrik y después esta estalla en miles de estrellas)_

**-AL CAER LAS ESTRELLAS RESULTADO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN, LOS GUERREROS DEL UNIVERSO PERDIERON LA TRANSFORMACIÓN, LA DESTRUCCION DE ILUSIÓN FUE REPARADA Y HELIOS VOLVIÓ A SER EL JOVEN GUARDIÁN-**

**Seiya:** ¡¡Felina¡¡ _(cayendo de rodillas golpeando el suelo)_

**Haruka:** Al final de cuentas si hizo el sacrificio.

**Setsuna:** Hay veces en que el destino no se puede cambiar.

**Serena:** Pudo terminar de otro modo _(abrazando a Darien, sollozando)_

**Helios:** El joven príncipe resultó ileso.

**Rei:** ¿joven príncipe? _(viendo un bulto en los brazos de Helios)_

**Helios:** Su hijo…joven Seiya _(entregándole el bulto, que comenzaba a llorar)_

**Chicas:** ¡¡Un bebé¡¡

**-TODAS QUEDARON SORPRENDIDAS AL VER AL PEQUEÑO, SU PIEL ERA ACEITUNADA, SU CABELLO NEGRO AZABACHE Y LOS OJOS TENÍAN LA MISMA FORMA FELINA DE RANIA, CON LA DIFERENCIA QUE ERAN ENTRE AZULES Y AMBARINOS, TENÍA EN LA FRENTE EL MISMO SÍMBOLO QUE EL ÁNGEL UNA ESTRELLA ALADA-**


	20. Pérdida y Deseo

**CAPITULO 20 PERDIDA Y DESEO**

**MANSION FUYITO**

**- Sala**

**Taiki:** ¿cómo es posible? Se supone que tenía apenas 3 meses de embarazo _(viendo a Seiya con el bebé en brazos)_

**Karylin:** Sabía que su destino no podía cambiarse, ella deseaba que su hijo viviera para ti.

**Hanna:** ¿Tú lo hiciste? _(mirando a la princesa de Hyaki)_

**Karylin:** El cristal de Lexus tiene el poder de adelantar el tiempo, quise ayudarla ya que no me permitía hacer otra cosa.

**Serena:** En verdad deseaba que tu hijo estuviera aquí Seiya.

**Amy:** Lo que no entiendo es que quiso decir Helios con pequeño príncipe.

**Sora:** Rania y Andrik eran los hijos de la soberana de Faria… la Reina Sakura.

**Michiru:** Eso quiere decir que al morir ella sus hijos se convirtieron en soberanos del Reino de Faria.

**Lita:** Rania era una princesa...sorprendente.

**Mina:** ¿qué hay en ese reino?

**Karylin:** Es donde los cristales del universo son creados, es por eso que Rania sabía de nuestros poderes.

**Hanna:** Desafortunadamente el deseo de poder de Andrik lo llevó hacia la oscuridad, destruyendo lo que mas amaba… su hermana.

**Darien:** ¿qué pasó en el pasado Milenio de plata?

**Kayla:** Dakkar estaba enamorado de la Reina Serenity, Rania era su dama de compañía y ya había notado que la oscuridad se estaba apoderando de él, así que decidió enfrentársele para impedir que matara al Rey Pólux, ella lo encerró en un diamante negro.

**Melina:** Posiblemente al ser reconstruido el universo con la ayuda del cristal de plata, él se liberó y decidió apoderarse de su futuro… Andrik.

**Rei:** Pero él dijo que había visto a Rania traicionarnos.

**Sora:** En las visiones siempre se ven dos caminos el de la luz y la oscuridad, por ser totalmente corrupto él solo vio lo que quiso ver… la destrucción de una gran amistad.

**Serena:** Me alegra que no haya sido así…entonces Luka es príncipe de Faria _(acariciando el rostro del bebé que se encontraba dormido)_

**Noah:** Por lo tanto al ser Seiya su padre, este se convierte en Rey de Faria.

**Seiya:** ¿Rey? Yo no deseo eso, seguiré con mi vida normal al lado de mi hijo.

**-MAS TARDE, EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA SONÓ, EL MAYORDOMO DE LA MANSIÓN HIZO ENTRAR A LA JOVEN PRINCESA-**

**Noah:** Que placer verte de nuevo Kakyuu _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Kakyuu:** El placer es mío Savior, estoy aquí porque se lo sucedido y lo siento en verdad Seiya.

**Seiya:** Gracias su majestad…este es Luka _(mostrándole al pequeño que ya había despertado)_

**Kakyuu:** Lo sé…me alegra que haya vivido por ti.

**Yaten:** ¿es hora de irnos, princesa? _(mirando a Mina)_

**Kakyuu:** Así es, pero ustedes no vendrán conmigo.

**Taiki:** ¿que quiere decir? _(extrañado)_

**Karylin:** Nos hemos dado cuenta que su corazón ya no pertenece a Kinmoku ni a Hyaki, sino a las guerreras guardianas de la luna.

**Seiya:** ¿Quién las protegerá?

**Kakyuu:** Por eso las sailor Ellix están aquí.

**Sora:** Nosotros no somos de este planeta, estuvimos aquí por Rania y por la princesa Karylin.

**Hanna:** Nos convertiremos en las Sailor Starlights Ellix y cuidaremos de ambas princesas.

**Karylin:** No queremos que se alejen de ellas, además Luka pertenece a este planeta _(acariciando al bebé)_

**-LAS PRINCESAS DE KINMOKU Y HYAKI, LES PIDIERON SUS ESTRELLAS DE TRANSFORMACIÓN Y SE LAS ENTREGARON A NOAH QUE LOS CAMBIÓ POR BRAZALETES, A LAS SAILOR ELLLIX LES CAMBIARON SUS AMULETOS DE TRANSFORMACIÓN POR UNOS BRAZALETES CON GRABADOS DE SU ELEMENTO REGENTE-**

**Noah:** Ustedes dejaron de ser Sailor Starlights para convertirse en los generales del ángel del universo; General del Sur Healer, General del Oeste Maker y General del Este Fighter.

**Taiki:** ¿Generales del ángel? _(mirando a sus hermanos)_

**Noah:** Tienen que proteger a su sobrino _(guiñando un ojo)_

**-LOS CHICOS SE TRANSFORMARON Y OBTUVIERON UNAS ARMADURAS PARECIDAS A LAS DE NOAH, CON LA DIFERENCIA QUE LOS CASCOS TENIAN LA FIGURA DE UN PEZ, UN HALCÓN Y UNA PANTERA -**

**Kakyuu:** Espero que tengan la felicidad de los tiempos _(haciendo una reverencia a sus antiguos súbditos) _

**Hanna:** Lamento en verdad todas las malas jugadas que les hice, no fue mi intención pero ella lo era todo para mi.

**Unazuki:** No te preocupes Hanna, no hay resentimientos.

**Sora:** Bueno…es hora de irnos, Kinmoku no está cerca.

**Noah:** Tal vez pueda ayudar con eso… Dimensión de Floria abre tus puertas para a Kinmoku llegar.

**-EN EL CENTRO DE LA SALA SE ABRIÓ UN GRAN AGUJERO, EN EL CUAL SE VEÍA EL HERMOSO PALACIO DE LAS FLORES-**

**Karylin:** Te lo hubiéramos pedido desde el principio.

**Noah:** Lo siento, no preguntaron.

**Melina:** Adiós a todos y en verdad espero Seiya que encuentres lo que haz perdido _(guiñándole un ojo, dejando desconcertado al pelinegro)_

**Serena: **Regresen pronto.

**-LAS PRINCESAS Y LAS NUEVAS SAILOR STARLIGHTS ENTRARON A LA DIMENSIÓN Y AL TERMINAR DE ENTRAR LA ÚLTIMA ESTE SE CERRÓ INMEDIATAMENTE VOLVIENDO TODO A LA NORMALIDAD COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RANIA, UN MES DESPUES**

**- Sala**

**Serena:** Ha pasado un mes y este pequeño se ve mejor que nunca _(sosteniendo al bebé)_

**Michiru:** Recuerdo cuando Hotaru estaba así.

**Haruka:** Si… era una pequeña bolita.

**Hotaru:** ¡¡No es cierto¡¡

**Seiya:** Lo sé, aun no puedo creer que hace un mes ella estaba con nosotros _(mirando la foto de Rania)_

**Andrew:** No la haz podido olvidar.

**Unazuki:** Es imposible de olvidar a la madre de tu hijo ¿tu olvidarías a Lita?

**Andrew:** Claro que no _(sonrojándose)_

**Darien:** Lo sorprendente es que haces casi tres cosas a la vez Seiya… Vas a la escuela, haces tus presentaciones y eres padre.

**Seiya:** No me puedo quejar, Ikuko es muy linda cuidando a Luka.

**Serena: **Mi mamá es la mejor _(levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación)_

**Yaten:** Aunque una que otra quisiera poder ser la madre de tu hijo _(golpeándolo en el hombro)_

**Mina:** Eso es cierto, la verdad nadie se esperaba que tuvieras un hijo y menos de la hija de Sakura.

**Amy:** Y para que nadie dijera nada, fue lindo lo que dijiste sobre ella.

**Seiya:** Ella se sacrificó por su hijo, es lo único que tenía que decir.

**-TODOS SE DESPIDIERON, DEJANDO SOLOS A SEIYA Y A LUKA, SEIYA LLEVÓ A SU HIJO A LA HABITACIÓN QUE RANIA LE DECORÓ Y DESPUES SE FUE AL BALCÓN-**

**Seiya:** ¿qué quisiste decir, con recuperar lo que perdí?

**Helios:** Si tuviera un deseo ¿Qué pediría, majestad?

**Seiya:** Un placer verte Helios… tú sabes muy bien…que ella regresara a mi lado_(mirando el firmamento)_

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- Patio**

**Helios:** Joven Seiya, quisiera entregarle esto _(dándole una caja de caoba)_

**Noah:** ¿Qué es Helios? _(intrigado)_

**Seiya:** Es un ángel de cristal _(tomándolo entre sus manos)_

**Serena:** ¿para que sirve?

**Helios:** Puede traer de regreso lo que ha perdido, esta es la gema de vida de la princesa Rania.

**Chicas:** ¡!Queee!!

**Serena: **¿Estas seguro?

**Noah:** A eso es a lo que se refería, cuando me preguntó si la gema estaba a salvo ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

**Setsuna:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Sora:** Dos gemas de vida no pueden vivir dentro del mismo cuerpo, es por eso que ella decidió sacarla de su cuerpo para que la princesa Karylin no saliera lastimada.

**Taiki:** ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin su gema de vida?

**Melina:** El cristal de Lexus… a veces tenía ciertas crisis que la hacían perder el control.

**Seiya:** ¿Cómo puede regresar Helios? _(mirando al joven platinado)_

**Helios:** Debe romper el cristal.

**Noah:** Estas loco, el cristal es la vida de una persona.

**Hanna:** Se les olvida que ella vivió sin su gema de vida…es la única forma de que ella regrese.

**Seiya:** Pues que así sea _(arrojando el cristal que se hizo pedazos frente a sus ojos)_

**-DE PRONTO, UN PORTAL SE ABRIÓ FRENTE A ELLOS, SOLAMENTE SE PODÍAN VER LAS ESTRELLAS, ADEMAS DE UNA SILUETA QUE LES LLAMABA HACIA ELLA-**

**Haruka:** Puede ser una trampa.

**Hanna:** Siempre tan desconfiada Haruka…vamos _(siendo la primera en entrar)_

**-DESPUES DE QUE TODOS ENTRARON A ESA DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA, LA SILUETA SE ACERCÓ A ELLOS Y LES DIJO-**

**Silueta:** Bienvenidos sean regentes del universo _(haciendo una reverencia)_ Mi nombre es Lya y soy la guardiana del portal de Luxor _(tez blanca, cabello y ojos color azul cielo, traía un vestido corto tipo corte imperio en color negro y en su pecho una estrella plateada)_

**Seiya:** ¿portal de Luxor?

**Lya:** Este es el Reino de Faria _(a lo lejos se podía ver un castillo dorado, con unas torres donde emanaba un río de aguas cristalinas que formaban burbujas, dentro de estas había pequeños cristales de colores, los jardines estaban cubiertos de flores de cerezo; la luna, el sol y las estrellas compartían el mismo firmamento) _ella los espera adentro.

**Serena:** ¿Ella?

**-TODOS ENTRARON SIGUIENTO A LYA, SE DIRIGÍAN A UN SALÓN PRINCIPAL, EL PASILLO ESTABA CUBIERTO DE ESPEJOS EN DONDE SE REFLEJABAN OTRAS DIMENSIONES, INCLUIDAS LAS QUE VISITARON LOS GUERREROS Y EL MUNDO DE ILUSIÓN-**

**Darien:** ¿Quién es ella Lya?

**Lya:** Ya lo sabrán cuando estén frente a ella _(sonriendo)_

**-AL LLEGAR A UNA PUERTA ENORME DE MARMOL, ESTA SE ABRIÓ Y AL FINAL DE ESTA UN TRONO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA UNA MUJER SENTADA A LA QUE NO SE LE PODÍA VER EL ROSTRO-**

**Michiru:** ¿Quién eres?

**Mujer:** Soy la guardiana del universo _(traía un vestido de mangas transparentes, largo de colores violetas, blancos y azules con un lazo de dorado alrededor de la cintura, su cabello era largo de color blanco con las puntas azules teniéndolo acomodado de lado)_

**Seiya:** Imposible, la guardiana del universo era el ángel… ¡!tú no eres ella!! _(sosteniendo al bebé)_

**Noah:** Déjanos ver tu rostro… ángel mío.

**Mujer:** Extrañaba que me dijeras así, Noah _(la luz iluminó su rostro, dejando al descubierto a una conocida)_

**Serena:** ¡!Rania, eres tú!! _(corriendo a abrazar a la chica)_

**Rania:** Me da tanto gusto verte a salvo…a todos.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo es posible?

**Helios:** Yo puedo contarles, el día del sacrificio…

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Sailor Lux:** ¡¡BURBUJA AMBARICA¡¡ _(encerrándose junto con Dakkar)_

**Andrik:** ¡¡¿Que haces?¡¡ _(tratando de salir de la burbuja)_

**Sailor Lux:** Lo que debí de haber hecho contigo hace unas horas _(de su mano se despide una burbuja blanca)_

**Sailor Igna:** ¡¡Eso no, no lo hagas¡¡ _(mirando a la joven de ojos ambarinos)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Qué piensa hacer?

**Sailor Saturn:** El máximo sacrificio _(viendo como la burbuja ambarina se eleva por los aires del mundo de Ilusión)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡¡No es necesario¡¡

**Sailor Lux:** ¡¡LUZ DEL UNIVERSO, ESTRELLA DEL ANGEL…DESTRUYE¡¡ _(la burbuja blanca empieza a hacerse mas grande solo se escuchan los gritos de Andrik y después esta estalla en miles de estrellas)_

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**Helios:** Cuando terminó la lluvia de estrellas, tomé al bebé en mis brazos Lya apareció y me dijo que la gema de vida del ángel era lo único que podría hacerla regresar, pero era necesaria su destrucción.

**Lya:** A causa de su sacrificio una nueva gema de vida nació de sus cenizas, haciendo que su cuerpo se regenerara.

**Yaten:** ¿Por que esperar tanto tiempo?

**Rania:** Mi cuerpo se regeneró, pero mientras existiera la otra gema de vida no podía regresar a la Tierra con ustedes. Además tenía que destruir lo que quedaba de Dakkar para siempre.

**Hotaru:** Entonces jamás regresará _(mirando a los cielos)_

**Unazuki:** La maldad del universo fue totalmente destruida.

**Lita:** Tendremos la vida normal que tanto hemos esperado _(mirando a Andrew)_

**Helios:** No será posible.

**Serena:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Rania:** La oscuridad regresará, para que puedas formar Tokio de Cristal…aun hay una maldad que no podremos destruir pues no se encuentra en este tiempo.

**Darien:** ¿Dónde se encuentra?

**Setsuna:** En el pasado, un enemigo del pasado es quien intenta destruir a la Tierra y por la cual nace Tokio de Cristal.

**Seiya:** Entonces ¿volveremos a pelear?

**Rania:** Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá _(tomando al bebé en sus brazos y mirando a Seiya)_

**-EL FINAL DE ESTA TEMPORADA LLEGA AQUÍ, UN NUEVO ENEMIGO APARECERÁ PROVENIENTE DEL PASADO PARA QUE EL FUTURO SEA EL ESPERADO-**

**NUEVOS CAMBIOS SUCEDERÁN EN LA BARRERA DEL TIEMPO…**


End file.
